Letters From My Pan, Now Sunny Side Up!
by Roma-Nana
Summary: Hungary bought a new home, so now her adress has changed. Write letters to our odd, frying pan and yaoi loving tom-boy-ish girl, Hungary! OC's accepted. A continuation of "Letters, Fresh From The Pan" Letters fanfiction. Rated T. C'mon, it's Elizaveta.
1. New Adress Intro

**Hello Everyone! New Letters Fic For Everyones lovable, Frying-Pan loving Otaku, Hungary! Continuation from the last one, so, yeah. **

**Some Things To Note!:**

**Established Pairings: Spamano, BrazilxArgentina (As other couples get established, They will be added to this list).**

**_Pairing Policey:_ Yaoi is Allowed. No Yuri with Hungary Please. Um, I'm kind of biased with PruHun. It's been mentioned _alot,_ and I have dropped hints for Lizzie's feelings. However, as of yet, we have no clarification from Prussia. However, Other pairings that have not be established are fair game.**

**Please, new people; write! ****I started this so characters who don't reply anymore can be picked up by new people, if they wish to write in as that character!(this is mainly about canon characters, but OC's work too I guess. Although most OC's seem to keep replying)**

**HOPEE TOO HEARR FROM YOUU :3**

**Options for answer:**

**A. Yes. (Cool! :D)**

**B. No. (Mean.)**

**C. Jump.(A-Alright. You just jumped there. Yeah, um..very good. Anyway...-)**

**D. "YAAAAAAYYYYY"*Goes to write***

_[Psstt:...choose D and you get a cookie...]_

* * *

><p>Everyone,<p>

Helloo~

Send me your letters.

C'MON I CAN TAKE ON ALL OF YOU WITH MY FRYING PAN~

Hehehee~

The Republic of Hungary,  
>-<em>Elizaveta Hédeváry<em>


	2. Romano 43

Elizaveta,

It's nice to have a mother like figure around..

True.. Potato bastard will..t-t..take care of Feli..

..Can't believe I wrote that. FUUUCK.

Huh? Ask..Wine bastard then.. His friends? Tomato bastard?

You can't really tease.. I-I mean, the whole world knows about me dating him already.. ...Ugh, how embarressing..

..Bastard has weird..taste..

Love,

Romano

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

AWW~ I'm so glad you appreciate it. Makes me all happy and jumpy and WOOOO~!

Yes, we all know Luddy thinks the world of your brother. Even though he's..well...a handful.

Well you did!

Oh...I don't know if I should go and bother them about it. That and well Toni is sick he probably wouldn't know. Francis is well...Francis, and I don't talk to his other friends.

Truee, but it still gets to you so I'll still try.

WOAH WOAH WOAH. D-DO YOU MEAN?

DETAILS DETAILS DETIALS! WHAT DID YOU TWO DO?

Love,

Elizaveta


	3. Spain 117

Elizaveta,

I'll just talk in English to keep you happy-orrr...(this is where you insert an evil smirk)

Haha! Magyar! Nyald, Elizaveta! És hazudtam, és azt mondta, hogy nem beszélek magyarul! Én nyertem! De - fele annyi idő alatt én nem értem, mit mondok ... hát igen.

Blahhh-your language is so weirddddd. No double R's to roll or N's to anunciate...

He's more horrible to me than anything else...stupid fuck.

No, I'm really not-but my cities are helping out areas affected by the earthquakes, so I can't spare them-I need to go in person-the last few times Silvia's taken my proxies, but I'm being threatened by various nations.

Gracias...

Nope, it didn't.

Aw, good :3 I'm proud of you.

Keep trying.

Antonio

P.S. It was storming here in Madrid...

* * *

><p><em>(Translation Hungarian to English: Haha! Hungarian! Suck it, Elizaveta! And I lied and said I couldn't speak Hungarian! I win! But-half the time I don't get what I'm saying...oh well.)<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Antonio,<strong>_

What?..You-

...

Ön, mint egy szamár! Igazából hazudik, hogy, és jön vissza a húgy én le vele! Remélem észre fogom ki, hogy neked most! és talán minden a sangriát el.

...Bár azt hiszem, én vagyok egy kicsit büszke...hogy sikerült megtanulni hogy sok, bár nem volt tökéletes. Több mint mondhatnánk fordítva gondolom.

..Anyway.

No, yours is wierd. Pfft.

Also, you were writting, not speaking. Do you read your letters out loud to yourself? Don't know why but I can see that happening.

I think the whole world knows...

Ohh, Who is threatening you exactly? I'll go hit them. I need frying pan head bashing action anyway.

..You're welcome?

Mean.

Pfft.

You don't deserve to use that bunny face! You have no such thing! TAINTING THE BUNNY. NOOO,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Oh. That makes sense now.

* * *

><p><em>Translation Hungarian to English: <em>_You are such an ass! Actually lying about that and coming back to piss me off with it! Hope you realise I will be out to get you now! and maybe take all your sangria away.__...Though I guess I am a bit proud...that you managed to learn that much, though it wasn't perfect. More than we could say the other way around I guess._

_If that's wrong..well, let's just pretend its right, cause this is Hungary. xD_


	4. Taiwan 18

Dearest Elizaveta,

Yeah.. Don't they go running to you for help..? ..Or not. Depends which Italy we're talking about.

I have too many running around here! Teacher, Koreas, Viet, Hong.. Urgh.. Vietnam and I barely get our space as.. GIRLS, you know?

Stay strong. Find someone else. You're right, begging for exes is weak.

I know~ The Japanese man barely gets nosebleeds.. It's the first time I've seen him get one..

Yeah, we should. It could help us stop AND start things~ Perflect plan.. We should assign eachother continents or countries based on convenience of location.. It'd make it easier.. I'll cover Asia, of course.

It's sibling love! ..Yeah.

True.. I mean, he even terrorized Spain and about half of the world as a pirate..I still remember.. Agh.

Now he got all "gentle" when he got colonies..

There was a lot of yelling, but apparantly I'm still a virgin~ So it's all good.

Love,

Taiwan

* * *

><p>Taiwan,<p>

Feli comes to me sometimes for help. Though usually he goes to Ludwig now. Makes sense.

Romano is a little too stubborn to look for my help, but if he really needs it he will.

LUCKY. Man, even with my new house I'm still all alone here. Budapest comes by every other day, but the house still seems a bit,..bleh, with just me.

But on the up side, PERFECT room for my new survaillance HQ on the second floor! and an amazing kitchen.

H-Hey, I didn't mean it liek that you know. Just for him to be around in the same house, though that coudl easily be turned into that situation. Hm...

but no, I won't be doing that. Nope.

It's so cute! And he probably tried to cover it up, huh? haha.

HA! Yes, I may have to revamp my camera system, but all my archives are saved on computers. All the evidence on anyone I'll ever need.

Yes! and Seychelles will take Africa, we don't hear much about the countries down there. I'll take Europe, where all the hot stuff goes on. Brazil will take the American Continent. This will be, GREAT.

If you say soo~

Ah, yeah he really did. Hmmm...-

Ah..Um, yeah.

Man, I'm so out of it today. Thinking odd things...

Yay virginity!...Sort of.

Love,

Elizaveta


	5. Sealand 16

Hey Big Sis Hungary:

Do you know who owns a white teddy bear? His name starts with Kuma something. I don't know who owns it. Also, do you eat hamburgers? I've been smelling a lot of burger patties lately, and I don't know if you guys want some. Also, there's a weird bird tweeting around my head and I don't know if someone lost his or her pet.

Sealand

* * *

><p>Dear Peter,<p>

Ahh,..C-Ca..Oh damn it what's his name again?...

Can..Cannria? No, No. Canadia?-

NO, IT'S CANADA!

That's Canada's bear. Uh..Kuma..jiro I think.

No I don't, maybe America is near by? He loves hamburgers with a passion.

I'm alright with my food here sweetie, no need to send hamburgers.

Plenty of countries in Europe have pet birds. What does it look like?

From,

Elizaveta


	6. Golden Horde 24

Hey Hungary:

I've already started to send letters to everyone, but no one seems to be writing back. I need help on how to communicate with the rest of the nations. (makes a sad face)

Also, how did your house got destroyed? I'm just curious because when my house gets wrecked, I normally see Natalya in the center of the rubble and she chases me around with her knife. (hears the sounds of the chainsaw) I spoke too soon.

Running away from a chainsaw-wielding stalker nation,

Golden Horde

* * *

><p>Dear Golden Horde,<p>

Ohh, you have? Huh...well that's rude of them.

Just be friendly and open to conversation! It'll be fine. -Aww, No sad faces! Cheer up.

Um, Aussie flew over from his country all the way down below Asia and came to my place for a party. We got really..really drunk. And even before that my house was kind of..damaged.

Yeah. So that's what happened!

Ah..No, Belarus wasn't the cause. Haha.

AHH! NO RUN FOR YOUR LIFE BATU!

RUNRUNRUN,

Elizaveta


	7. Australia 37

G'Day Elizaveta!

Whoa, that's friggen intense!

NUUU! I HATE TESTS!

Ugh-Arthur would quiz me on my English all the time as a kid.

Ahaha-benefits from the military rock-and as nations we get more of 'em! Good-I'm glad I'm not a traitor to ducks.

Whut?

Aussie

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

I hate tests too!~ Aughh!

Ew, he's such a teacher sometimes.

We...should never get drunk, again. Not in the same building anyway.

Well,...at least my new house is nice. Ha. Benifits at work!

Being a traitor to ducks can be terrifying.

I. _Don't_. Know.

Elizaveta


	8. Czech Republic 24

Dear Elizaveta,

Did you notice Gilbert was trying to avoid you today at the conference? I don't know what's up with him. Feliks seems to think he's hiding something, so being the gossip that he is, Feliks is spying on Gilbert to find out these supposed secrets.

Speaking of weird stuff that happened at the conference, how about that fist fight between Greece and France? I knew France had no problem with fighting, but I was a little surprised at Greece. I guess he snapped after all the pressure he's been under lately. I'm glad Switzerland got everyone to calm down before it turned into a riot among the EU nations. We never get anything done at world conferences because stuff like that keeps happening.

On a lighter note, are you excited for Women's FIFA 2011? I am! I won't be playing in it, but it's fun to watch other nations compete.

-Sva

* * *

><p>Dear Sva,<p>

He was? Huh...

Was he even allowed to be there? He might just be trying to avoid getting caught.

Hiding something? Hm. Well, good luck to Feliks then. He is very keen on gossip.

Oh my,..that was hilarious! Yeah, France is used to fightign with America and England, but Greece sure is suprising.

I don't blame him for snapping though. I mean, its France, everyone snaps at him eventually.

Yeah, he's always oen for riot control. His rifle is intimidating.

You learn to get used to that fact, though sometiems in times of crisis we do get work done.

YES! So excited. I'm going to kick Romanian and Belgian ASS.

Elizaveta


	9. Brazil 47

Deeeaaaressst Lizzeh~

Hehaaa~~~

I see you at my doorstep! COme on in; the party's just getting starteeeddd!

OOoh what is the malted liquor? What gets ya drunker quicker? What comes in bottles or in caaans~ BEER!

H-ehy Lizzzzzz~ Beer parrots are EVERYWHEREEE~~

Lookie! My parrots got a beer in it's moouth!~~~ BEeer!

Drunken Party Beeaam!

Drunk!Luzii

* * *

><p>Dear Luzii,<p>

WOOO, I am bargin' in now! Get me a beer!

WOO, BEER!

They are?

OH, WOW THEY ARE!

Why do I think that a drunk parrot is going to be a bad thing?

BEER LAZER!

Opening a Beer Now,

Elizaveta

P.S.- LUZI! LEETSS DOO THE TIME WARPP~

* * *

><p><em>I figured I'd just,..morph the two letters into one. Hope that's alright. :3<em>


	10. Iraq 1

Dear Hungary,

How are you, it's me Iraq. I just thought that I'd drop by and say hello. How are you doing, how are things in Hungary, and how are things with Prussia and Austria? Dealing with them seems hard, but you have an awesome frying pan!

Seriously hook me up with one, that thing is amazing!

Also what kind of flower do you keep in your hair?

Hoping to have a better relationship,

Iraq

* * *

><p>Dear Iraq,<p>

I'm doing well. How about you?

Nice of you to think of it, thanks!

Like I said I'm good, I'm moving things into my new house. Things in Hungary are recovering from bombings from Spain steadily, so we're all good. Well, besides the now even larger defficit.

Um, I haven't heard from Gilbert lately. He hasn't even broken into my house in a while, wonder if he even knows I've moved? Eh, Oh well.

As for Austria he's coming by later to help me move my things. Things with him have been...odd as of late, but not bad. He comes by a lot.

YES! It is awesome, thank you for noticing~ You get a cookie. And a frying pan, since you asked. I'll send them along with this letter. Enjoy!

Oh, lately it's been a daisy, but it changes once in a while, depending on how I feel that day.

Like Wise,

Elizaveta


	11. Romania 8

Dear Brat,

Keep telling yourself that, my dear~

Ripping apart your Voodoo doll,

Romania

* * *

><p>Dear Szuka,<p>

I will. I stick to telling the truth, unlike you.

Also, Sealand said he saw a dog running around with a Romanian name.

I didn't know you liked to go run around Europe. HM.

Not Caring...and Not Being Ripped Apart,

Hungary


	12. Sealand 17

Hey Big Sis Hungary:

The bird I found had a name tag on him or something. Gil-something, I don't remember what the rest of the name was. That jerk hates the smell of hamburgers though, since he claimed that the superhero was gonna get fat from eating hamburgers all the time.

Also, some piano playing guy caught the wine gushing oaf breaking in his house. Again. And Raivis and I had a walk when he caught him.

Stepping away from the wine gushing oaf,

Sealand

P.S.: Any good weapons to keep that oaf away from us?

* * *

><p>Dear Peter,<p>

Ah, Gilbird. That's Prussia's little chick. Where'd you find him?

I know, Arthur hates them a lot. I think it's funny actually.

Alfred seems to work it off with excersize I hear.

You mean Austria? France is trying to do that to him, AGAIN?

Ugh, Now I have to go smash my pan on that Frenchie's head.

Smart Idea,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Arthur's food. Use it.


	13. Brazil 48

Lizzeh~~~

H-hey lookie! I see parrots gettin' it on~~

Whheedee Let's use the spinny chairs as go carts! Come on it'll be fffuuuuunnnn!

Drunk parrots are awesome!

Drunk!Luzii

P.S Yeah! Let's do the YES DANCE! LET'S PUT THE FORK IN THE GARBAGE DISPOSAL!

* * *

><p>Luzii!,<p>

WOAH WOAH WOAH.

I don't like bird yaoi. NUUH, UHH.

YES! Go Go Go Go GOOO CARTS!

I call the red chair.

Begging to Differ!,

Drunk!Elizaveta

P.S.- YESSS. YES YES YESS.. Wooo. I feel tipsy.

GARRBAUGE DESSPOOSALLEE. That's my attempt at French by the way.


	14. Golden Horde 25

Hey Hungary:

That world conference meeting went well, didn't it? Peter and I declared our independence, but all we've got was the recognition from Feliks, the Baltic trio and Sadiq. Of course, Yao wasn't gonna recognize us as independent because of Dad Mongolia, and Kiku was just too shy to do anything about it. At least Vash was willing to help boost our trade with him. Tino and Berwald was thinking of recognizing us, but they didn't speak that much at all.

Speaking of which, I got a video of little Romano trying to flirt with Belgium. Do you want it? I'll wait until someone writes back with the letters I sent out.

Trying to find a good place to hide from the chainsaw wielding stalker nation,

Golden Horde

P.S.: What does szuka mean?

* * *

><p>Dear Golden Horde,<p>

Yeah, it did. I love how Greece and France started throwing punches.

Oh yeah, I might have been asleep for that part. That's great!

Don't worry, Yao is sore about things, and Kiku will probably come around eventually.

Tino and Berwald think before they make decisions, which is very rare for countries around here. We're kind of, hard headed.

I'm suprised Vash was willing to do that.

Ah..you did? Strange. Sure! Send it with the next letter.

Good Luck Hiding,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Bitch.


	15. Sealand 18

Hey Big Sis Hungary:

We found this bird flying around Toris's house. We fed it and nursed it since it injured its wing. We still have Arthur's scones, but that wine gushing oaf yelled at us(me and Raivis) for having that awful food. Speaking of, Feliks covered our eyes when Eduard recovered some pictures of that naked piano guy.

We also forgot, what would you like for your birthday present? The Baltics and I were planning to bake a cake with Batu's help. Assuming that the crazy knife lady hasn't burnt his house down.

Wish I could listen to that piano guy play,

Sealand

* * *

><p>Dear Sealand,<p>

Aww, Really? It's suprising to hear him get hurt. He's a tough little chick. It was nice of you to help him recover.

He reactes differently every time someone had Arthur's food around him.

Y-Yeah. That's not for you to see Sweetie.

Oh...is that coming up? I never really have much to celebrate, or any one to celebrate with, so It kind of just fades out of my memory. Um..I don't know. If I think of something I'll tell you? but you really don't need to get me anything, really.

Uh, I think she has.

Austria's piano playing is very soothing, I can see why.

From,

Elizaveta


	16. Romania 9

Dear Brat,

Keep telling yourself that, my dear~

We all know you only say that because even YOU know I can kick your butt back to that ugly house of yours~

Ripping apart your Voodoo doll,

Romania

* * *

><p>Dear Szuka,<p>

Only if you promise to never say anything ever~ Rat teeth.

PFFTT. I could BREAK your butt, not just kick it.

My house is ugly? Ha, Yeah. Look who's talking Mrs. I Sleep In a Coffin.

Ooooookayy,

Hungary


	17. Spain 118

Elizaveta,

See, now that just went way over my head. I didn't understand a word you WROTE.

...it is not-it's pretty.

...pfft. I don't read my letters allowed-nope, not at all...

Ugh-my head hurts so bad...I. Hate. My. Life. Dammit.

The whole world knows what...?

SWITZY! He's all like, here's the text:

"Spain, If I don't see you next meeting we'll be forced to remove you from the UN and EU due to being absent so much. You cannot be part of an organization like this an not show up.

Switzerland"

and here's the one from Russia (ugh)

"Antonio,

You WILL be at the next meeting...if not-there will be hell to pay.

Da.

Russia"

...Can't they just leave me alone for a year or something? N-no, I'll deal with it Elizaveta-don't trouble yourself over mis problemas...

Huh?

What? Why can't I use the bunny face...I'm sorta sad now.

Antonio

P.S. Yup.

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Ha! Nyerek majd~

Mine is cooler.

Aw, is that denial? Noo, you do don't you!

Nooo, No hating life. take headache medicine.

We know that,

You + Arthur = ...Oooo, Not Gonna Go Well.

Augh, of course him. He's so uptight, even his texts sound formal! Geez.

Russia...that's suprising. Well it would be if it weren't for him wanting to get his troops into your country.

Nuh Uh, I don't mind helping out with them, really.

If you do end up coming to the next meeting I'll be there if you need anything okay?

Aww, okay you can use the bunny face. It does make people feel happy after all.

... :3

Elizaveta


	18. Australia 38

G'Day Elizaveta,

So...I'm in the hospital...not for long though...

New Zealand and I were wandering around the Outback and I was walking-wasn't watching where the hell I was going-andddd

I now have a broken leg! :D And, Switzy is trying to force me to the next meeting-but I really don't wanna show up on crutches.

So yeah. I'm sorta miserable...but! I'll okay cuz I'm me.

Anyway-No, we shouldn't get drunk in the same building.

Ahh-I'll have to come visit. Beneifits paid for my visit to the hospital xD

...I bet.

Aussie

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

Noo! The hospital?

...Pfft.. Fell walking in the Out Back? I-I'm sorry..that's just sad.

Sucks you have a broken leg. If you have to come to the meeting can I sign it first?

Have New Zealand come and help you out with getting around.

Noo, no miserable!

No. We shouldn't.

YESS, Come visit! This place is great!

...even though it's..a little to big for one person.

Oh well,

You gambler! Shame!

Elizaveta


	19. Golden Horde 26

Hey Hungary:

Here's the parcel containing the video of little Romano trying to flirt with Belgium. I see that you hate that Romanian neighbor of yours with a passion. Don't worry, Bulgaria also hates her too, and he got what he wanted at the end of WWII. Speaking of, I felt sorry for Ludwig when Roderich lived in his house. I guess 'West' hates freeloaders.

Since I'm representing Russia until he gets back, could I respond to Antonio's letters? I swear, he writes those letters even from that all-girls boarding school. Oh yeah, one of his classmates look like the female version of Gilbert, but with an eyepatch and acts like Berwald.

Golden Horde

* * *

><p>Dear Golden Horde,<p>

Ah, Thanks. I'll go put it away right now so I don't lose it later.

Yes, we have a mutual hatred for each other.

Good, I'm happy I'm not the only one hating her.

Yeah, Ludwig didn't like it too much. I don't blame him, Austria is kind of an aquired taste. ...Figuratively of course! Hahaahaa..

Huh? Respond to Antonio's letters? What do you mean.

Uh..I feel very sorry for that woman. Looking like Gilbert...

Elizaveta


	20. Brazil 49

Lizzeh~~~

WEEEEEE! Chairs are FUUNNNN!

I just broke a laaamp~ Hehe~ I'm gonna go get more beer and shit from the basemeent~

But I wanted the reeed one!

Whee~

Drunk!Luzii

P.S NooO! Not the Frenchie!

* * *

><p>Dear Luzii!,<p>

WOOOOO.

HEY LOOK, a caraboo!

Lamps are evil anyway. Good for you!

Yes, WE NEED MORE!

Nooo I want the reeeeeed one!

Wooo,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Frenchiey Friezey.

* * *

><p><em>Ahh, same here with Elizaveta. Soo Fun. XD Being crazy is the best.<em>


	21. Sealand 19

Hey Big Sis Hungary:

Help! Raivis and I hid inside a house and the door has some holes from whatever pierced it! Also, there's that girl who was chasing us, threatening us to be locked up inside a coffin.

Runing away from a vampire, wishing for a bunch of garlic,

Sealand

* * *

><p>Dear Peter,<p>

Uh...might have been Belarus.

Romania again hm? Pfft.

She's not much, just don't bother with her.

Sending Some With This Letter,

Elizaveta


	22. Spain 119

Elizaveta,

WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?Dx

I really don't-usually.

I just took 2 Advil...

Fucking commie...(not you, Russia) His boss just called mine and was all like "Ohhh~! Let's get together for a drinking party! Bring Spain along, el presidente!"

...I'm sick-can't I wallow in my misery in PEACE? Grr..and Russia then called me and saidddd "Antonio! You're coming to the drink party, right? If not, you and my pipe will get well aquainted!"

...ugh. I hate that pipe. It's...creepy. And why does that commie asshole keep calling me Antonio? He has no buisness to...

Me+Arthur= Next World War. (stupid tea-sipping, communist supporting, sister-stealing MOTHER FUCKER!)

...W-wow...I'm sorry...I'm just in a really, really bad mood...and it's really reflecting in this letter...

I know right? Switzy needs to get drunk every now and again...let loose a little, right?

I wasn't too surprised-he said he wanted to talk to me about making a deal on that matter at this meeting.

...I'm coming to the meeting. I have to.

and gracias.

Yay :3 Bunny face usage abuse! :3 :3 :3 :3

Antonio

...:3

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

It means I win~

Alright then.

Good! It'll help. Maybe taking a nap too.

Ah,..good. I stopped being Communist a long time ago. Rather not be called that. Not really my choice either,..well, personally atleast. Anyway,..

Woww, that was a dick move. Ivan really needs to learn to back off.

Pfft, that pipe is nothing compared to my frying pan. I'll smash it out of his hands if he even trys it.

Don't know...maybe he thinks your name is cool?

OH GOD WE DON'T NEED WWIV, P-PLEASE.

Uh..it's alright. As long as it isn't aimed at me.

Yeah, so uptight. Like someone shoved Roddy's conductor's stick...wand thing, up his ass.

Maybe that's why he can't find it?

Bleh...at least you'll get out of that stupid hospital. Or did you get discharged yet?

Yaaay! :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

Elizaveta

...

:{3 Moustache bunny!


	23. Czech Republic 25

Dear Elizaveta,

Yeah, I think Gilbert's allowed to be there...I'm not sure though. There is some complicated stuff regarding his existence. I've been told he's still around because some nations believe in him and love him enough that he hasn't died. Feliks says he lives to annoy you and only you. He had an undertone when he said that, but I don't know what it was.

I have to admit some of the fights France, England, and America get into are quite hilarious.

Well, it all depends on which nations are doing the work.

Ján says you couldn't beat Romania in a million years. I then proceeded to argue with him. Ah, well, you will probably make him eat his words.

-Sva

* * *

><p>Dear Sva,<p>

Oh, Alright then, whatever.

I know, he's very...odd. In many ways. Haha. Thats probably why, that and East Germans like to stick to their Prussian roots. His people live on as Germans but he doesn't really have a country anymore. It's complicated.

What? Nations loving him so much he won't disappear?...Who the hell loves _him_ that much? Francis? Toni? I don't know.

..Feliks is wierd beyond belief. _Like, Totally. I'm serious. _And what? Gil annoys _eeeeverybody._

They really are. Sometimes I make bets on who will throw the first punch.

True, so true. Some of us are just so unmotivated to do work.

Oh really? Ján can go suck it. So can Romania.

Thanks, I so can.

Love,

Elizaveta


	24. China 1

Ne hao Hungary,

I am sorry about your house aru. Care to explain how you burned(?) it down this time. Wait...do I even want to know aru?

Have you seen S. Korea any where? He stole shinnaty-han and took picture of me with Russia asleep. I dont even know why he was there in the first place aru!

If you see him, make sure you send hime to me so I can kill aru.

China

ps: Sorry about my spelling. ^^'

* * *

><p>Dear China,<p>

Aww, Hey there! I don't hear much from you outside of world meetings.

Oh well..it didn't exactly get burned to the ground. It got...beaten to a pulp. Demolished. Me and Australia had a drunking party.

Well whether you wanted to or not now you know!

And knowing is half the problem~

Ah...No I haven't.

AWW~ You were asleep in bed with Ivan? ...Am I to assume...Eh? Hmm? Hehe~

OR MAYBE YOU DO!

Will Do,

Elizaveta

P.S.- That's Alright China! English is a janky language anyway.

* * *

><p><em>I don't know if the PS was you or China, so for the future, put things not in the letter in double Parenthesis next time. Kay? :3<em>


	25. Romania 10

Dear Brat,

I'M NOT A VAMPIRE FOR THE LAST FREAKING TIME! HOW ABOUT WE TAKE THIS TO THE BATTLEFIELD? THEN'LL WE'LL SEE WHO GETS THEIR ASS HANDED TO.

I hope you die a slow and painful death,

Romania

* * *

><p>Dear...Hm...Értéktelen szar,<p>

I think the rest of the world begs to differ, Ms. Vampy.

OH? YOU WANT IT LIKE THAT? I'LL BE HAPPY TO DRIVE YOU INTO THE GROUND!

Already Getting Ready For Your Demise,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>Ooo..I think shit is about to go down...What do you think, Wammysboyfangurl321?<em>


	26. Texas 1

Dear Hungary,

Hello, how are you? I've heard some things about the other countries from America. I just wanted to say hi and get to know you better. :)

Sincerely,

Texas

P.S. My name is Amanda.

* * *

><p>Dear Amanda,<p>

Hello, Health wise I'm doing better than I was a few months ago, but personally, I'm very pissy.

Don't trust everything Alfred tell you about others, he's very...oblivious, and tends to embelish things, and leave others out.

I'd like to know you better too, anything you want to know about me, just ask.

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Alright! I'll make sure to remember that~ Mine is well..Yeah, Elizaveta.


	27. Brazil 50

Liiizzzeeeeh~~

Heheh~Hey Liiiizeh?

What's wwhiiite- and sstiicky~ Go on~ Guuess!

Ooh! Caraboo! I wanna see the little guy!

Fine, I'll take the greeeeeeeeeen one~

Drunk!Luzii

P.S French fries...aren't FRENCH! GASP!

* * *

><p>Luziiiiii,<p>

Wha :D

...EWWW YOUR GROSS. DISGUSTING. BLAAAHH.

I hate milk!

He's in your back yard terrorizing the parrots!

HA! I WIN! OHHHHH.

Tipsy!Elizaveta

P.S.- They aren't? OH. MY. GOD.

* * *

><p><em>The 50 mark! Wooo~! Go Drunk!Luzii!<em>


	28. Sealand 20

Hye Big Sis Hungary:

The garlic worked! Thanks a bunch. Also, are you and that scary vampire lady gonna fight? Please beat her, Raivis and I can't relax without her prowling around while she brings out her own dogs to chase us. By the way, Tino and Berwald are gonna take all of us on vacation. (I mean, me, Toris, Eduard, Raivis and Feliks)

Also, do you normally use a faucet pipe as a weapon? Batu hid it from Crazy Ivan and gave it to me as a memento.

Sealand

* * *

><p>Dear Sealand,<p>

It's no problem, Husikam.

I would think so. Otherwise moving troops is meaningless right now.

I will demolish her...

Her dogs own't stand a change either.

Aw, that's nice. where are you boys going?

...No, I haven't used one since the Communist Era in my country. It was sort of,..handy though.

Why would he give that to you?

Elizaveta


	29. Spain 120

Elizaveta,

Pfft. Fine. you win.

I took a siesta and I don't feel any better...ain't this meeting gonna be fun? (SARCASM! VERY HEAVY SARCASM!)

I know querida, that's why I felt the need to let you know I wasn't talking about you-that time for you must've been as awful as my time being Fascist...that still gives me nightmares...

ME ENCANTA ENRIQUE IGLESIAS~! He does us Spaniards justice with his FUCKTASTIC musica! Lalalala~! Ahh-sorry, meds talking there. :3

Ivan needs to get knocked around by my fucking AXE is what needs to happen. I was planning on dragging it with me to the meeting for two reasons.

1. To fuck up Russia and his ass face.

2. To threaten any other nation that wants to give me hell-especially since this weill be my first meeting in months...literally, MONTHS.

...Doesn't matter. He hasn't earned any respect from me to call me Antonio. Sr. Carriedo is fine-wait, no, not even that. He just shouldn't speak to me unless he wants his fucking fat-ass face punched in.

Fuck.

I'm sounding more and more like Romano every day, aren't I? ...That sorta needs to stop...

Fine. I'll just declare war on England, nuke him and be done with it. How's that?

It wasn't~!

Exactly my thoughts. Isn't that thing called a baton or whatever?

Pfft-probably

...uhm. I haven't formally been discharged-I've just been staying at home with Silvia and Romano there with me-that's the only way they'd let me go. The doctor persona thing told me I was still too injured for physical activity-so he denied me my stress relief that is tomato-picking and flamenco with mi amazing hermana. So. Maybe that's why I'm so pissy...

SI! :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

Con mucho amor,

Antonio

...to quote my precious Lovino: "MOUSTACHE!" God, when Germany told me that I nearly died of laughter, I mean I was laughing so hard I was BAWLING my eyes out-and then Lovino came in, found out why I was laughing and punched me...ahhh but it was worth it.

:{3

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

YES, én vagyok győztes! HAHAHAHA!

So fun I might expload.

Or maybe expload someone _else_.

Oh, alright. It was,...it was like having a split personality. Or, eh, maybe it was just me going crazy. I'm not sure. Sucks how our people's thought can over ride ours sometimes.

..I didn't know you fan boy-ed out like that. I learn new things everyday, huh.

The meds, sure.

I'm taking my frying pan. I have some pain to inflict with a few_ choice_ people.

Damn fucking Romanian...

Maybe others too. Heh.

True, he really just shouldn't take to you. Or me. He's creepy.

You really are, you need to calm down.

Ah, No. Only person possibly starting a war here is **me**. Okay?

Good~!

Oh, it might be. I don't know.

So pretty much just ditched. Alright then! :D

Aw, stupid doctor man. Pfft...

What's flamenco? A dance?

BUNNY ATTACK.

:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

Love,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Ahh! I remember that. Oh my God, I was dying too. Oh I bet it was worth it.

...ARMY OF MOUSTACHES!

D}: D}: D}: D}: D}: D}: D}: D}: D}: D}: D}: D}: D}: D}: D}: D}:

AND THEIR LEADER!

(=ヮ=)৩

...Woops. Wrong one.


	30. Australia 39

G'Day Elizaveta!

Ahaha-yeah-but I'm home now, I was only there two days.

...No, that's not what really happened...we were rock climbing in the Outback and I suppose you can guess what happened after that.

Of course you can!

OH! I heard Spain was going to be there! That's so exciting! I've been meaning to visit him, but I've been so busy! I hope he can sit through it all...

He is. I have such a great brother-but he has to go visit Indonesia for a bit-so Alfie's going to have to help me...I sorta dread that.

I'm not miserable anymore!

Nope.

OKIES~!

...awww.

Ahaha, sad thing is, I totally do gamble~! xD

Aussie~!

* * *

><p>Dear Aussie,<p>

Ahh, that's good. Hospitals suck.

Oooohh. That makes mroe sense.

Sweet!~

Yeah, he's been getting pressured by everyone else to come so he has to.

Bah, if he can't well kidnap him and ditch somewhere. Becuase I'm sure neither of us want to really go.

OH GOD. ALFIE HAS TO?

Are you sure you rather not find someone else?

Yaaayy!

Hahahaa...my kitchen is AWESOME though.

Woowww,

Elizaveta


	31. Sealand 21

Hey Big Sis Hungary:

Batu found the pipe when he was busy trying to fix the sink in his kitchen. By the way, I don't know what husikam means. All of us are gonna stay at Berwald's house so that my Baltic friends are gonna sleep a lot better. Crazy knife lady tried to chase us down with a chainsaw.

And oh yeah, Batu stole a lot of things from Ivan when he was out at that school.

Sealand

* * *

><p>Dear Peter,<p>

Oooh.

It means Sweetie in Hungarian, that's all.

That's good, Berwald's is always a smart place to go.

Oh God...She's deranged, more than usual.

Hm, so it seems.

Elizaveta


	32. Golden Horde 27

Hey Hungary:

I guess Peter told you about my discovery of Ivan's faucet pipe. That idiot kept on ripping my sink off for that bloody faucet! I swear that if he does that one more time, I'll run him over with my KAMAZ truck and tie him up for Natalya to lure out with a chainsaw. Speaking of which, my bakery is currently closed because Natalya kinda stole my ingredients I needed to make talkash calavier candy and chakchak.

By the way, I'm actually gonna capture that Romanian nation and annex her lands, just to make you relax a bit. Finally, when you beat that Romanian nation, tell her that I sent my regards to her. (Gonna annex her lands, whether she likes it or not. At least she'll have Katyusha as a neighbor, but they'll become my newest subordinates)

Golden Horde

P.S.: Do you know where I can drop off the teddy bear Peter found? His name is Kuma something...wait a minute! Oh yeah, it's Kumajiro.

* * *

><p>Dear Golden Horde,<p>

Yes he did.

Uh,..wow, that mad about it are you?

Aw man, your bakery is awesoem with pastries and stuff. Stupid Natalya.

_**NO. YOU TOUCH HER AND I WILL BITE YOUR HEAD OFF.**_

Elizaveta

P.S.- Um...You could give it to Arthur. He can probably get Kumajiro back to Canada.


	33. Brazil 51

_WOOO, 51!_

* * *

><p>Lizzeh~<p>

Noo! IT's Glue, silly~

NOOOT THE PARROTS! THOSE GUYS ARE MEH FRIENDS!

Nu-uuh! The living room couch was the end point so I wooon!

Drunk!Luzii

P.S Yeah! Belgium made them when she thought she was in France...She annoys me for some reason

* * *

><p>Dear Luzii,<p>

Well, it could have been Milk too!

Glue sucks.

NOO ,DRUNK SPOONIG PARROTS, STAYY ALIVEE!

Pfft, Bull! I call Bull! That is so much Bull, it smells like shit in here.

P.S.- Ohh. In France? Idiot. She's alright, but she tends to deny things a lot.

* * *

><p><em>She's just..meh to me. Not important. Haha.<em>


	34. Czech Republic 26

Dear Elizaveta,

Did you get a brand new frying pan sent to you from an unknown address? If so, I know who sent it...

He is incredibly annoying sometimes, but other times he's okay. You have to admit, he's a pretty good drinking buddy.

Njahaha, yeah, sometimes I have the urge to bet on that as well. You never know who it's gonna be.

What do you expect? Those two are best buddies.

No probs.

-Sva

* * *

><p>Dear Sva,<p>

Yeah actually I did. Who?

Yeah, and I guess even though he's very annoying he's fun to fight with. Gives me somethign to vent with! Haha. That too, very good drinking buddy. Always the outragous guy at the parties too.

It's awesome. I took bets before I entered the meeting I'm in right now. Hah.

Pfft, I'm amazed the two of them can make friends.

Mhmm,

Elizaveta


	35. Spain 121

Elizaveta,

So. I'm texting you from across the table. HA! Stupid Switzy will never know.

DUDE! I'm allowed to "Fan-boy" at Iglesias, Bisbal and Don Omar as well-excellent artists, all of them. I don't see amazing musicians who can actually SING (unlike those damn Americans) coming from Hungary :3

No seriously, I'm hopped up on them-only way I was gonna come to this damn meeting. And I drove too! Hahaha!

Have fun with that~!

Ohh-I'm really woozy...ah well...

What's America blabbing on about now?

Why can't I start a war with Iggy? He keeps sending me death glares from across the room...

...Yeah, I ditched...can't lie to you, can I?

So tired...

Flamenco is a traditional Spanish dance. Yes. It's very elegant and pretty and is usually danced between lovers or siblings.

BUNNIES~!

:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

:3 :3:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

hehehe.

Con amor,

Antonio

P.S. God, it was fucking HYSTERICAL! And if I even bring it up, I get a foot to the balls-but, it's still worth it.

WHOA MAN!

D}: D}: D}: D}: D}: D}: D}: D}: D}: D}: D}: D}: D}: D}: D}: D}:D}: D}: D}: D}: D}: D}: D}: D}: D}: D}: D}: D}: D}: D}: D}: D}: WINNAH!

ITALY!

(=ヮ=)৩ well, Feli at least...

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Hell yeah. We're such rebels.

True, fan boying is okay to do-

EXCUSE ME? OH NO YOU DIDN'T.

Oooo I'm going to make you regret that!

Challenge: First one to laugh and disrupt the meeting looses.

Also, MY SINGERS ARE TOO AMAZING FOR YOU. SO HA.

Another note. I, sing. amazingly. I don't need anyone else to sing for me.

BEECAUSEE IIIIII-EEE-IIIIII, WILLL ALLWAYSSS LOVEEE YOUUUUUUU~

See? You understand now? Good.

Woow, you drove? On drugs? Cooool.

I WILL HAVE FUN WITH THAT. Like FUN BAGS. That are FUN.

isn't that FUNny?

Duh.

Don't know. Not really caring- aandd there's the hamburgers.

Because I'm starting a war against Romania. Ha.

Nope, I SEE INTO FOREVER TONI! FOOORRREEEVAAARRR.

So ditching the hospital, or fidgeting with your shirt under the table cannot get by me. You really can't sit still can you?

Oh, sounds cool! We have some traditional dances in my place too. I like just doing them around the house if I can sometimes.

Imagine time, Mr. Tacos & Sangria Man,

Us getting an army of bunnies, and attacking England. Hmm? HMMM?

Then we stuff him in a Bugs Bunny costume.

Love,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Hope you like disrupting the meeting and having everyones attention on ya. You shall lose!

Winnah? There is no Winnah.

D: NOOO, WHERE LOVIII CHIBI SMILE?

Oh, there he is. HIIIIII LOVIIZZILEE


	36. Golden Horde 28

So you don't want me to annex Romania's lands, eh Hungary:

All right, I'll back off. I do have my hands full with Romania and Belarus...er, Natalya. Oh yeah, I received some post-it written message from Milos and he's betting twenty thousand euros on Romania's victory. I bet you anything that he's gonna lose a lot of money by the time you're done with her.

Speaking of which, you knew Tomislav when you were younger, right? Tomislav, as in Croatia? Apparently, you kinda took care of him when you were younger, but he hates the two Italies for wanting to steal his children Dalmatia and Slavonia. Of course, Milos is asking Lovino if they can partition his lands. Finally, Sadiq is thinking of conquering Antonio once again.

Golden Horde

P.S.: How's the two Italies doing? I was gonna go into their house and have lunch with them. You know, just to catch up on old times.

* * *

><p>I don't Golden Horde,<p>

Good. They're mine to crush! Rooaarr!

Post-it note written message?

It's sad she's getting bets via post-its. Pffttt.

Oh yeah, I might even hurt him for even betting on her.

Ahh, Croatia! Haven't really heard from him for a long time now.

Oh really now? That's a dilemma.

Ah...No. If Sadiq tries touching my friend I'll kill him. Spain doesn't need any more crap right now.

Elizaveta

P.S. They're doing fine. Romano is staying at Antonio's to look after him along with Portugal. Feli is still at home catching up on work(does he even do work?) though.


	37. Brazil 52

Lizzeh~

Noo~ Glue sticks! Silly Lizzie~

NOOOOOO!

You know what smells like shit~~? My parrot's poooooo!

Drunk!Luzii

* * *

><p>Luziii~<p>

Pffft. Glue sticks FAIL in the presence of

DUCT TAPE.

YEEEEEEEESSSSSSS.

What?

OOOOO... POOOOOOO.

Tipsy!Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>Oh Yes. XD Things will be so messed up I bet. :D<em>


	38. Golden Horde 29

Hey Hungary:

Apparently I found other nations that have started this letter trend too. I need to know how to get many letters because no one seems to notice me. Kinda like Canada, but even lonelier. Peter and the Baltics are in Berwald's house so he won't be writing letters for a while. Gotta find Berwald and persuade him to write letters.

Are you planning on partitioning Romania's lands? Because Bulgaria wants some of her territories too, but he has to ask me for permission first. Finally, some of our spies have reported to me about Ivan's plan to escape from that all-girls school. Off the record, he's tried to turn them into his personal choir, singing praises about Mother Russia or something.

Praising the Baltics for that lunatic idea,

Golden Horde

* * *

><p>Dear Golden Horde,<p>

Yeah, lots of them are doing it now.

I think it's just the kind of nations who see you accepting letters. Or the presentation of it, or something.

Aww, noo don't me lonely. I'm here!

Ohh, well at least they'll be alright.

Yeah I haven't heard from Berwald at all.

I plan on decimating her and then taking back what little victory she had after WWII! HA! Then maybe I'll go even further..Hm...

No, Bulgaria can't have any. Unless he wished to be Allies.

It took him this long to try and plan an escape? Huh.

Uh..that's creepy.

It Is Quite Hilarious,

Elizaveta


	39. Romania 11

Dear Brat,

OH, IT'S ON LIKE FUCKING DONKEY KONG YOU GENDER CONFUSED BITCH. I'LL SEE YOU IN THE BATTLEFIELD. ONE ON ONE.

Bring it on,

Romania

* * *

><p>Dear Hamarosan a Terület,<p>

Gender confused? Ah, at least I have a gender. I don't know what the hell _you_ are on the other hand. Vampire I suppose. Really no other explanation for you.

One on one? How about an army versus an puny band of Romanians you like to _call_ an army. Heh.

In Timee, Vampy~

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>Mhmm! War is gonna break out. Haha. Yess~<em>


	40. Texas 2

Dear Elizaveta,

You have a pretty name and I'm glad that you are better health wise. And yeah I know that Dad can be a bit oblivious sometimes. Since Dad might be leaving out details of the other countries... or adding fake details, could you tell me about some of the countries you know.

Sincerely,

Amanda

* * *

><p>Dear Amanda,<p>

Aw, thank you! Yours is pretty too.

Yeah, I'm glad I'm feeling better too. Now I can launch this attack on the boarder with vigor! HA!

He really can be. However in as way it's cute. Your father can be very,...different. but pleasant. Yeah, Haha.

Well, to start there's Romania. She's an evil bitch. Just,..don't even get me started. She's infuriating.

The Italy brothers, Feliciano and Romano, are nice. Though Romano seems like a very angry person, if you make an ok first impression he won't bite much.

The German brothers, Ludwig and Gilbert(Prussia) are really, well..opposites. Ludwig is very set by the rules and responsible while Gil is well... a drunken tyrant. He likes to sieze vital reigons. Ugh. Seriously a prick sometimes.

Spain is cool, he's one of my closest friends. He's sick right now, but he's usualyl very relaxed and friendly.

I don't think I need to tell you anything about England. or Canada. You know them.

France, you probably know too, is very touchy feely. Perverted.

The Nordic countries are kind of amongst themselves. The Baltic states are very timid and sort of nervous. Czech republic is nice, kind of like a little sister to me. Switzerland is,...intimidating. Russia is terrifyingly creepy. China is,..eh. Japan and Taiwan are nice. South Korea is a pervert too. Australia is cool, so is New Zealand. Also Seychelles is very nice and generally well mannered(Austria too).

That's the gist of them. Well the ones I know anyway.

From,

Elizaveta


	41. Golden Horde 30

Thanks for your support, Hungary:

Would you like Bulgaria to be your ally then? That would be arranged. He doesn't mind having you as a neighbor. I'll send Lovino and Feliciano a message about when we get to have lunch together. Yes, I'm going to send my KAMAZ trucks to collect the remains of your old house. Anyways, would you and your friends like to play soccer with me one time? We could also go for horseback riding. If we did, then I'm gonna tell Dad Mongolia to be on his best behavior.

Golden Horde

P.S.: Apparently Eduard and Raivis get nervous around Berwald as well. I guess they have some issues with their self-confidence. I've also written to nations like Czechia/Sva, Belarus/Natalya and Philippines.

* * *

><p>Dear Golden Horde,<p>

As long as he does what I tell him to do. Huh? Neighbor? Oh, right.

They'd probably love to go to lunch with you, they love their food.

Why? It doesn't seem necessary to do that.

Hm, maybe sometime soon. I'm a little busy right now though.

Elizaveta

P.S.- Yeah, he's intimidating, but very kind hearted. They've always had self-confidence issues Batu.

...Why would you write to Belarus?


	42. China 2

What aru? I don't even know why S. Korea and Russia were EVEN in my house for in the FIRST place...aru.

Hungary, I forbid you from drinking with Australia...at least in the same house aru.

In in a thirty mile radius.

I'm starting to think that Taiwan took the picture and blamed it on Korea. What are you putting into my sisters head aru?

China

* * *

><p>Dear China,<p>

Of course you don't, Yao, of course you don't.

Oh? Who said you had authority over me? Last tiem I checked, no one :D

Though I agree, me and Aussie gettign drunk together is,..dangerous. Haha.

thirty miles is a bit much you know.

Mmmm, I;m not telling if she did or not. I don't think she would though.

...N-Nothing Yao. Just friendly conversation~

Elizaveta


	43. Argentina 26

Querida Hunny,

Ugh, I arrived at Brasil's place...to see her drunk and babbling about parrots!

OW! ONE JUST F*CKIN' PECKED MY EAR!

Por favor, tell me you're sober!

And what kind of party did you have? Awww, why wasn't I invited! *pout*

Tu amigo,

Argie

* * *

><p>Hiiiii Argie!,<p>

Ow, My head hurts...gotta stop being excited...

Oh yeah. We..got drunk. So did her parrots. AND THERE WAS A MURDEROUS CARABOO! I SWEAR!

O-Ow..head..hangover..ow...

HAAAA. They did that to me too!-OW!

For the most part I am, yes.

It explains the splitting headache I have.

Beer party of course. We didn't know you wanted in! We thought you were busy.

I'm sorrryy!

Love,

Elizaveta


	44. Spain 122

Elizaveta,

...eh...Rebels...

I shouldn't have come...I feel sick...Why's England yelling at me?

...What did I do this time?

Uhm...w-what were we talking about? Everything's really blurry...

B-blurry...and spinning...

Imma take a siesta...

Anton...

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

OH NO.

England needs to back off!-

A-Ah, Toni, you alright?

...

OI, BRITISH BASTARD, IM GOING TO KILL YOU YOU SAD PIECE OF *This is censored for the well being of the Earth,..and inoccent bunnies* IF YOU DON'T LEAVE HIM ALONE. AND YES, IT WILL BE A PIT OF MARMITE!

YOUR CRAPPY FOOD!

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>D: Ohh noeeeez!...I seem to say that a lot.<em>


	45. Golden Horde 31

Hey Hungary:

I was curious enough to write to her as to why she wants Ivan to become one with her when he clearly doesn't want to. I'm also writing to demand her surrender on the battlefield as her forces are clearly losing to my army. That, and I wanted to blackmail her with a picture of Ivan and the entire girls in that school.

Bulgaria doesn't mind you telling him what to do, as long as he doesn't get an arrow on his head. (Ask Toris) Il-Khanate and Chagatai are with me right now, rebuilding Moscow and massing our troops to take Minsk. Kiev has surrendered to us, and our spies told me that Vash has caught Francis trespassing through his territory and has him chained with his clothes on. Francis was running around naked again, this time at Torino where Feliciano and I were supposed to meet.

Golden Horde

P.S.: Peter and his friends should be back in a few days. They stopped by to visit Norway, Iceland and Denmark. Of course, Peter couldn't stop ranting about 'that jerk' and his 'wine gushing oaf' when the latter tried to take Arthur's clothes off.

P.S.S.: Do you have pandas and shinatty-chans in your house? 'Cuz Yao was looking for them.

* * *

><p>Dear Golden Horde,<p>

Ohh, I've learned not to question that fact anymore..Ah..

Black mail her? with pictures of Ivan? Wierd.

Good. Tell him to come to my house tomorrow then. No, nothing will hit him in the head, except a frying pan if he doesn't shapen up right.

Oo, nice.

Uh...creep-y. A chained Francis, he probably likes it. He seems like a person that would. He freakin' streaks everywhere too. Sucks he ruined your meeting with Feli.

Elizaveta

P.S.- ..How would Peter know he does that? Does Arthur not protect his innocence from anything? Geez. Hm...

P.P.S.- No, I don't. Sorry.


	46. Brazil 53

Ow...Ow...ow...

My head's throbbing...pain...misery!

God damn...got any asprin? I'm sleepy...H-hey I have the faintest memory of Argie bein' here...He still here?

Arrrgie?

Hungover!Luzii

P.S Aspriiiiiinn...

* * *

><p>Luzii,<p>

Aw...You really don't take hangovers well.

Yeah, sent some with this letter.

Pleeh...it's too bright in this damn house right now.

He might be, he came in on us sprawled out on the floor asleep after our drinking. I think your birds were pecking at him.

Merrrrr?

Elizaveta

P.S.- Drink it with waaataaa.


	47. Spain 123

Elizaveta?

...T-That's your name right? Uhm why is my sister fanning me...

Why aren't I at the damn meeting? I was just there...

Please stop yelling, you're making my headache worse...since when did we have fluffy couches in the meeting room? Cuz, I know thats where I am cuz of the table and the nations staring at me with dead-fish expressions...

Did I pass out?

I'm so tired...sorry...

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Y-Yeah. It's Elizaveta. What, couldn't remember? That worries me even more.

Passed out on the table. It acctually took Arthur a bit to register that it happeend, and soon as I noticed, I fucking pounced on the damn Brit. Asshole was making things worse...

I'm not yelling anymore. I was just terrifying 'Artie' into a closet.

Acctually, I never knew we had them either...

It's okay Toni, you rest okay?

Elizaveta


	48. Iraq 2

Dear Hungary,

I'm fine thank you for asking.

No problem, but I'm confused, are you talking about your pan, or how things are doing in Hungary?

You're moving, how awesome! I heard you had a big kitchen, that sounds awesome!

I guess it's for the better that Gilly doesn't know you moved, but things could get a little boring after a while.

Aww that's so nice of him, but he's not putting a piano in your house is he? And what do you mean by odd? Well as long as they're not bad.

Oh no problem, a weapon of such innocence, but crazy-ass strength needs to be recognized!

The cookie was awesome, and thank you for the frying pan, I'mma test it out on England, I hate him with a burning passion. :P

I love daisy's they're so pretty! That's cool, like a mood flower or, something! XD My girly side is showing!

I'm sending a rose, and some Iraqi bread along with this letter, I recomend eating it right when you get it!

Your acquaintance, hopefully soon to be friend,

Iraq

* * *

><p>Dear Iraq,<p>

Talking about things going on in Hungary, husikám. :)

Yeah, this house is bigger than my old one, that uh...hehe, got destoryed. The kitchen is amazing. Making food in it right now by the way.

True, he's been relatively out of the way for me though, even before the move. Wierd.

Oh, he did put oen in, it's not liek I don't play a tinny bit myself though. Not like I just stood there listening to him for all those years in marriage. oh, just him coming over a lot, that's all.

It appreciates the recognition~

No problem. I have plenty to spare. Aw you do? Pity for him.

Yeah they're pretty cute. oh, I guess kind of like that yeah.

Let yo gurl side come out~ Mhmm~

Ooooo, Thanks! It was yummy. The rose was pretty too, but I didn't get to keep it for long before France came along(he came to talk a bit) and took it, claiming "I must gather as many as I can find. I tend to go streaking a lot you know~ Hohohon!" I didn't want to hear more, soo...

From,

Elizaveta


	49. Texas 3

Elizaveta,

Thanks for telling me about the other countries. Dad had told me some different things. So, anything interesting happening.

Amanda.

* * *

><p>Amanda,<p>

No problem Amanda~ My pleasure.

Yep, Alfred seems to just, notice what he notices. Pretty odd.

Ah, yaoi and relationship wise nothing, except odd vibes from Austria again. However, I'm soon going to war with that damnd Romanian!

Will Pound Her Into Dog Meat!,

Elizaveta


	50. Australia 40

G'Day Elizaveta!

Yeah...I sorta forgot to mention-I'm really sorry about your house...

Ehh...

Hospitals do suck! And of course it does! Ahaha

Aw, man, really? Poor guy-he okay? I didn't go today-too embarassing. I didn't wanna be bombarded with questions.

YES! HE DOES!

...I'd like to but...eh...

I bet! Imma come visit!

Aussie

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

Ah- That's okay. Place was getting old anyway. My new house wasn't that expencive either.

Helpful yet horrible all the while...Hospitals...Grr...

He passed out mid-Arthur's rant. Lets just say Arthur won't want to come out of the closet for a while.

in more ways than one now, I think. Ahh~

I'm sure you wouldn't have been questioned too much, but I understand.

NOO. Alfred would mess stuff up.

Know what's a great solution to that?

...

Will Attempt A Kidnapping,

Elizaveta


	51. Czech Republic 27

Dear Elizaveta,

Quite ironically, it was Gilbert who sent you the frying pan. At least that's what Feliks said. From what I gathered, Feliks has been pretty much stalking Gilbert.

I guess Gilbert's not that bad of a guy if you really think about it...

It's funny that we're emailing each other and we're only a few seats away...my money is on England!

Hehe, birds of a feather, you know.

-Sva

P.S.: Please ask Lithuania if I can borrow his pen. I need to doodle something for Feliks.

* * *

><p>Dear Sva,<p>

Oh really now? Hm. Odd.

Feliks is always one to get the gossip he wants. He's worse than I am. I admire his skills~

He's still annoying and pompous as can be.

Ahaha, Yeah.

HAHA! Pay up, Francis just delt the blow.

Yep. Maybe like you and I in a way, Hm?

Only twisted, and stupid, and..vampire-y version. Cause Romania practically is one.

Elizaveta

P.S.- Sure, just chucked it at you. If you didn't notice~


	52. China 3

Aru! You dont beleive me!

I'm older aru. That's why.

Sorry.

True, but she and I are not having good conversations lately. So I think she would.

Sure it is aru.

China

* * *

><p>Yao,<p>

I do not.

You're older than practically EVERYONE. That doesn't count.

That's right sorry!..._Bár nem tudom, mit elnézést a..._

Ah you aren't? Sorry to hear that. What exactly are you talking about with her?

It is~..._ahen_. Heh.

Elizaveta


	53. Romano 44

Elizaveta,

Well, Feli and I are good nations cause of you..

And, potato bastard practically worships the ground Feli walks on.. Ugh. Disgusting.

I still DO NOT approve of them.

Then he's probably drinking and hungover in a bar somewhere. Damn bastard drinks his cursed beer too much.

N-NO! HUNGARY, WE DIDN'T D-DO ANYTHING.. THAT *this word is crossed out but still visible* DIRTY.

NO DETAILS. FUCK NOO.

Love,

Romano

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Aw, I wouldn't know about that, but I suppose I did pass a few things on to you two.

Wouldn't say that either. Feli kind of clings to his legs.

Sure you don't~

Piss drunk in a bar? Sounds like him.

Your vocabulary begs to differ!~

I SHALL GET THEMZ

Love,

Elizaveta


	54. Taiwan 19

Elizaveta,

See? They just need help from mama sometimes.

I-It's annoying sometimes, but you get pretty good yaoi y'know?

You DO have a great surveilance room.. Japan's is 12X bigger though..eheh.

Ooh, good plan~ There's barely any girls down there in Africa, so it'll be easy for Seychelles.

Poor Arthur.. I heard he drinks and cries every night over Alfred.. Still.

Hahah, I am too. Teacher is starting to lecture me about talking to you too much.. Ugh.

Stupid old man.

Love,

Taiwan~

* * *

><p>Taiwan,<p>

So true, so true.

Yeah, and that always makes life so much more worth living~

WHATTT? Damn it! Japan needs to help me with my new one then.

We shall kidnap him. Well, me, but I'll kidnap you along with him, don't worry. Might be kidnapping Aussie too. It's better than Alfred having to watch after him with a broken leg.

Yeah, Seychelles is our African mole~ Or maybe in her case fish. Haha.

Oh he has a pair of chopsticks up his ass doesn't he?

He thinks you took pictures of him and Russia sleeping in bed by the way~

Care to confirm thisss?

Yeah, silly man.

Love,

Elizaveta


	55. Argentina 27

Querida Hunny,

Why did you give the parrots beer?

HAAAAA! They pecked you too, huh?

Pffffft, forget it! Just...invite me next time!

Tu amigo,

Argie

P.S. Pffffft, enjoy that hangover~.

* * *

><p>Dear Argie,<p>

I didn't, Luzii did! Blame her, not me.

Oh shush. I bet they still like me better than youuu~

Aw, okay. We'll make sure to invite you.

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Jerk.


	56. Nicaragua 1

Hola Hungary!

Me llamo Nicaragua. I'm one of España's daughters! I'm friends with Germany and Prussia, although I mostly just have Prussia as a drinking buddy. But Ludwig gave me a german shepard in the 1850's that I named Pelucha. He and I are amigos!

So, what's been new with you? Well, besides getting a new house...

Please write back

Nicaragua (Luisa Rodriguez)

P.S. where do you get your frying pans? It might help me get Honduras to stop stalking me... he's like a male Belarus at times...

* * *

><p>Szia, Nicaragua!<p>

I see. Well, you probably know mine already, but just to be all formal and such. I'm Hungary. You can call me Elizaveta though, I only really use my country name in times of official business and such. Work name I guess you can call it. Work name=Work mode.

Friends with those two Germans hm? Yeah, that is what he's best at after all...not suprised about that.

Aw, he gave you a dog? How kind of Luddy.

Ah, nothing. Making food right now. Sent troops to wage war against Romania. Heh,...stupid vamprie woman! AHAHAHAHAHA-

Sorry about that.

What's going on with you?,

Hungary(_Elizaveta Hédeváry)_

* * *

><p><em>Yaay, I'm writting one too! Thanks for writting a letter. :o...<em>


	57. Czech Republic 28

Dear Elizaveta,

Yeah, I thought it was weird when I heard too.

Indeed. His skills are quite admirable. He also seems to be apt at avoiding negative drama scene. He is a true master of gossip.

Yep, always has been, always will be.

Aw, man...alright, I'll pass you your 5€...I've got another five on Switzerland busting out his rifle within the next two minutes!

Yeah, I suppose it's kind of like you and I. Except those two get up to some crazy antics and we just sort giggle and talk in hushed voices.

-Sva

P.S.: Hehe, thanks! (Also thanks for not chucking it directly at my head like some people I could name would do.)

* * *

><p>Dear Sva,<p>

He's just odd. I don't question it too much anymore. Only get annoyed by it, sadly.

Ah Feliks, I need him in my underground Black-Mail Mafia. He would be so helpfulll~ He'd help with the coverage of Europe.

Hm..Now I'm having thoughts...Haha..hahahaaha...

Yay! money. Thanks, Sva.

Oooo, 10 on Yao pulling out his wok!

True, we're more subtle. If we wanted to though...we could deffinatly cause some trouble. Hahahaa!

Thinkingg...

Elizaveta

P.S.- No problem Sva, No problem at all.


	58. Nicaragua 2

Hola Elizaveta~

Si, I prefer to be called Luisa when I'm not dealing with work... I noticed that Brazil and I have almost the same name! Only her name has a Z. Mine has an S.

I'm also friends with Italia, Romano, y Belgium. But America and I do NOT get along...

Si, he got me a dog! She's so awesome. She helps me keep Honduras at bay.

Ah, that's right. You don't like Romania. It's like that with me and Colombia... stupid Colombian...

Well, I'm taking care of Guatemala and Belize right now. They got sick, and Él Salvador can't help for shit. Honduras is too busy being chased by Pelucha... ehehehe...

Luisa

* * *

><p>Dear Luisa,<p>

I know! It might get a little confusing for me. I'll have to come up with a different nickname for you. Brazil's is Luzii. Hmm...

AHA! How about Sia? or do you already have a nickname?

Aww, yay. those two Italians have so many friends. I'm proud.

You don't...Dare I ask why?

Haha, yeah. Luddy is good with dogs, german dogs tend to be kind of guard-dog like.

No. I've already been sending forces in, hahaha...but she doesn't need to know where they are at the moment. I also have many other ways of staying on top of her with things. Many ways...

Aw, they're sick too? So many people injured and sick lately.

A lot seems to go on over there, huh?

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>Ahhh. I'd refrain from writing in a so many different people, but since they are all OC's I guess it isn't as bad. You at least aren't taking canon characters away from people who would want to write as them. And people can always make different OCs... I just hope you can keep up with it.<em>


	59. Nicaragua 3

_Ahh. Hey guys. all lazy feeling right now. I'm sorry I took some days off from replying to letters~_

* * *

><p>Hola Elizaveta~<p>

You can just call me Luisa if you want. No one really gave me a nickname. Sia works too.

I started making a lot of friends during America's gold rush. And that's how I met Gilbert and Ludwig! But my best friends are Cuba y Venezuela. Some people call us the bad touch trio of Latin America. I told Luiza that and she laughed. Well, it is funny!

Please don't... the bastardo de Americano meddles WAY too much with my life...

Pelucha is a German Shepard. She also helps me clean my house. She's really strong.

I sadly can't show as much animosity to Colombia anymore... our bosses made us sign a peace treaty... for the THIRD time...

No one wants Belize sick... he starts acting all creepy and talking about prophecies and shit... I blame Inglaterra... he's technically Belize's dad. Then the weird part is that Papi is also Belize's dad...

Si, never a dull day here.

Luisa

* * *

><p>Dear Sia,<p>

I dunno but I just like the name Sia.

Ohh, alright.

T-They do? PLEASE. WE DON'T NEED ANOTHER BAD TOUCH TRIO. WAHAHAA. SPARE ME THE HORROR.

...

Sorry about that.

Noted. Never asking. Okay~

I used ot have a dog, but it ran away. =\ Miss that little pup...

The third time? Did the other two crap out or something?

Uh, creepy. Most things creepy _can_ be blamed on Arthur.

It's hard to decide which would be the mom in that situation-

Let's not think about it.

Mind Soap Please,...

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>Ahh, you do a great job writing as both of them. Yeah it is a bit difficult to keep up Germany's wall of stoicness. Though, I feel it would be worse if you were writing as Sweden.<em>


	60. Brazil 54

Liz,

Thanks for the asprin..

I know I don't take hangovers well...ugh...

Turn off the stupid sun...too bright..

Arrrgggiiiiiieee~ I want meh Argiee...

Going to sleep now...

Luzii

* * *

><p>Luzii,<p>

Ah it's no problem.

Really? I couldn't tell.

Ask Argie to pull the shades down?

Isn't he there already?

Okayy,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>Haha, Alright then. :)<em>


	61. China 4

I does count aru. I'm older and WISER than you.

No hard feelings aru.

I-I dont want to talk about it aru.

I can say what I want...ahen

China

* * *

><p>Yao,<p>

It DOES count.

Because I said so.

And wrinklier than me. Can't forget that~

Yeah, only soft ones like Play Dough.

Oh? Well maybe _she_ does~

Doesn't mean I won't mock you~!

Elizaveta


	62. Spain 124

Elizaveta,

N-no, I can remember-I just couldn't think for a minute...lo siento for worrying you...

W-what? I don't get it...I was feeling fine...How was Inglaterra making things worse?

...ah, gracias...ay dios mios...

apparently we do...

Mkay...

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Oh. No it's alright. Haha. As long as you're okay.

He kept yelling at you. So I took care of it~

No problem.

They look kind of...dated. Even though they're cushy.

Love,

Elizaveta


	63. Golden Horde 32

Hey Hungary:

I've finally acquired the pictures I need to blackmail Natalya into stopping with her stalking activities. All I have to do is to send you the copy so that you can enjoy them. I'll tell Bulgaria to come there tomorrow, though he may be busy writing his will in case he dies. He's not gonna die at all, but he's making preparations.

About Peter, Arthur is too busy trying to ward off a certain perverted oaf to pay attention to him. He did leave him in a platform to fend for himself, after all. Luckily Peter's house is a few miles off the English coast, so he's technically independent but no one recognizes him at all, except for me, Feliks and the Baltics. I haven't received any info on Berwald and Tino's decision to recognize us yet.

Golden Horde

P.S.: I don't know if Antonio would be perfect to shield Peter from any harmful influences like he did with Feliciano and Lovino.

P.S.S.: Bring a video recorder with you to my house, but not your frying pan. Dad Mongolia's gonna kick that pervert's ass with his lance, and then he'll set the mustangs on a rampage throughout Francis's house. Finally, he's gonna get the rest of the Mongolian Army, old style and new style to chase him while he's naked and chained. He deserves to get his ass kicked for spoiling my meeting with Feliciano.

* * *

><p>Dear Golden Horde,<p>

Ah, That's a difficult thing to aquire. Thanks for thinking of making a copy for me. I'd love to have one for the future in need be. Also, think you could send a copy of that will Bulgaria is supposedly writing?

Oh, that does make more sense now that you think about it. He does have to fend him off a lot. Also, I'm suprised Tino and Berwald are holding off on the recognition. Hmm...

I don't know if Antonio would either.

I'm a bit too busy to come myself, but I have a favor to ask: When Mongolia is done with him. Can you transport Francis to my place? Preferably _clothed_ please.

Elizaveta


	64. Texas 4

Elizaveta,

Yeah I admit my Dad is odd, but he makes things interesting. Good luck in your war, I'll be rooting for you. Also, how do you like being a country, I remeber when I was a country, though it was only for a short amount of time.

Waiting for dog meat for her pet dog,

Amanda

* * *

><p>Amanda,<p>

That is true. He's a fun guy, which is more than I can say for some people around Europe. *coughNorwaycough*

Thanks Sweetie, It's nice to know I have support.

It has it's pros and cons. You know, many thigns are odd with out lives because of being attached to our land but we also gain many benifits. It's just strange.

I know! I vaugely remember hearing about that way back in the 1700's. "The Lone Star Republic" I remember you being reffered to as that. There was that issue of slavery that kept you from gaining entrance into the Union, huh?

Dog Meat...for a Dog?

Elizaveta


	65. Australia 41

G'Day Elizaveta!

Ah-that's good! Imma visit when I get better, kay?

I know right? They're sent by the devil himself...

Ouch. He okay? I hope so-maybe Dad was so boring Spain couldn't stay awake? W-what did you do to Dad? I wanna try this new trick on him.

Nice~!

Ah-who knows.

YES

Looking forward to the kidnapping,

Aussie

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

PLEASE. DO. To be honest, it's already getting a little boring here...

Mhm. Stupid...places...buildings...Pfft.

Yeah he's alright, he's laying on one of the couches.

Hehehe...hehe...You want to know what I did to him?

You really want to know?

Kidnapping watch Hurhur~

Binoculars!Elizaveta

P.S.- No, that isn't supposed to make sense. Try to figure it out anyway.


	66. Romano 45

Elizaveta,

Well, you taught Feli how to clean..

..and crossdress *this is scrathed out*

That comes in handy, cuz, I'm a fucking slob..

I know. Or hides behind him. I don't really know how my brother acts all wussy around the bastard.. And i've heard they slept together. The fuck. The FUUCK.

Dammit, I d-don't! Feli is being stuffed in a wedding dress for him, for God's sake! That's pure shit!

He and potato bastard consume too much beer..

I consume too much wine..urgh. Stupid Italian deliciousness.

THERE ARE NO DETAILS D-DAMMIT.

Love,

Romano

P.S. Are we still up for shaving wine bastard's stubble..?

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

I do my best-

...especially with that~

Yes, you aren't the most well mannered man in the world Lovi.

You've heard? or have you _heard_?

Feli is used to that Lovino, don't expect him not to be like you about the matter. He's more...feminine.

They really do.

Yeah...I think you might need to cut back on that.

Yeah, sure "Italian deliciousness".

THERE ARE ALWAYS DETAILS ROMANO, ALWAYS DETAILS.

Snooping On You With Love,

Elizaveta

P.S.- YES. AS SOON AS I GET THOSE DETAILS.

* * *

><p><em>Thankya for telling me your new screen name. You can just start up writting from that one or whatever you want. It doesn't matter to me~<em>


	67. Taiwan 20

Taiwan,

The Yaoi is worth all.. The nosebleeds, the spy gear, the people calling you stalker..It's worth it.

He's trying to help me with mine.. Ugh. He has cameras around the globe.. Literally.. Name a country, he has a camera on them.

..I'm scared that he may watch us all sleep or something.

Ahaha, okay~ I know this is kinda cold, but maybe we can get Alfred and Spain and some other guys with good girl*crossed out* boyfriends and get them drunk, lock them in a room or closet with their beloved, and see what happens.

She makes really good fish~ Haha. I like Japan's fish better though. Perhaps I'm biased.

Pfft. Maybe.

..Wait, how'd he find that out?

Curious,

Taiwan

* * *

><p>Dear Taiwan,<p>

Oh yes. That and it teacher you many things, and skills. So the others can suck it~

No really. I encourage it.-

OKAY OKAY Sorry, that was a little _too_ dirty. Even for me.

He came over yesterday and helped me with mine. It's so efficient now, Ah~ He is a tech wizard.

I'm a little scared of that too...

Uh, sure, but leave Antonio outa it. He's kind of still sick so we should wait until he is well to cause mischief for him~ Alfred on the other hand is fair game.

Yeah she really does. I like both pretty equally.

Perhaps you _are_~?

Dunno.

Same,

Elizaveta


	68. Czech Republic 29

Dear Elizaveta,

I think we've all gotten to that point, sort of.

Oh yes...think of just how useful he could be...njahahah...haha...ahaha...

Nja~! Your turn to pay up!

We really could reek havoc if wanted to. With the combined efforts of your frying pan and my rolling pin, we could cause some major chaos...njehehe...

-Sva

* * *

><p>Dear Sva,<p>

Yeah. Ugh...

Oh yes. Hmhmhm...~ You're offered as spot in it too Sva. You're like a _kishúga_ to me, so it goes without saying.

Aw man...Fine. Here.

Oh yes. We would rule the world. We'd have allies of course, the women of the world would RULE!

Ahahaha...A-Ahahaha..HAHAHAHAHAH! PFTTAAAHAHAHAHA!

Elizaveta


	69. Puerto Rico 2

Querida Hungary,

You should be getting your frying pan back in this letter.

Like I care for Florida! I hit Florida! That's two for one! Hell yeah! Take that you bastard! I never liked that idiot!

So yeah, take the pan back! I got myself a new bat!

Feeling happy,

Enrique Andrés Padilla/Puerto Rico

* * *

><p>Dear Enrique,<p>

Ah, Thank you~

Oooo. Low blow, PR. Low blow.

Old people love Florida...

Especially a certain Brit. I suspect. Hehee~

Uh...Alright then! Though maybe you are being a little harsh? I mean he does help you out with things...doesn't he?

Good For You,

Elizaveta


	70. Sealand 22

Hey Big Sis Hungary:

We're back from our vacation! I've already written to Big Sis Czechia about our tour of Europe and we're already scared about crazy knife lady, who tried to beat up Toris again! Luckily Raivis and I took him away before she could hurt us, and we spotted that jerk England chasing that wine gushing oaf with his stolen t-shirt. (It had the Union Jack on it) Also, Big Sis Czechia's daddy wrote to them a while ago.

Finally, Batu spoke to us about how he wanted to annex Yugoslavia's children or something like that. Is he becoming another Russia? Oh wait, he's already a part of Russia. Ugh...And Feliks and Gilbert are having a water balloon fight over scaring Raivis with his Teutonic Knights costume and mentioning something about an Ungern Von Sternberg or something.

Glad to be back,

Sealand

* * *

><p>Dear Sealand,<p>

Aw, Thats great! Did you have fun?

Oh, you are? That's good to know. I'm sure she's glad to hear from you.

Belarus never gives up, Hm.

A shirt with the Union Jack? That...-

I found that in my hallway this morning. U-Uh...

I think he is. You should try to tell him to settle down a bit.

Waterbaloons? Wierd...

Glad As Well,

Elizaveta


	71. Iraq 3

Dear Hungary,

Ohh, alrighty then! You're welcome, especially since I get it now!

I love big kitchens! Sounds yummy! Do you like baking Dobos Tortes by the way?

That's freakin wierd, I mean that's like the planets aligning or something!

I would love to hear you play, your talent needs more recognition!

Well it's wellcome!

Yeah he choke on ass for all I care! And thank you, the pan has come in handy, and it's great for cooking!

They're very cute!

Ya baby, I feel like a woman!

I'm glad you liked it! Okay eww...I'd be like take it, leave, and spare me the details! You're amazing for being able to put up with him!

From,

Iraq!

* * *

><p>Dear Iraq,<p>

Dobos Tortes?

Or he's just out partying, either one.

Oh it's not really a talent, I just know the motions and such. Haha.

I think he does. Daily. He eats English food after all, Husikam.

Mhmm~

Hehe, I love that song~

Haha, yeah. Francis isn't stingy on details. Ever. Sometimes it's great, sometimes...it isn't.

Eh, others can too, but most are known for getting annoyed.

From,

Elizaveta


	72. Spain 125

Elizaveta,

Yeah-I'm fine, just a bit light-headed and tired...

...Man, I'm freakin' hungry.

Was he? I wasn't listening to him...pfft. I've learned over the years to tune him out.

Ah well-they're comfortable enough for a siesta...I can get away with that, right?

Do ya know where mi hermana went?

Love,

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Want me to go get you somethin' to eat? I don't mind you know.

Yeah, he was. Oh, That's a smart skill to aquire, Someone is prepared~

Most likely, yeah.

No, I don't. Sorry =\

Love,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Luddy is _soooooo_ boring...


	73. Nicaragua 4

Hola Lizi~

I gaves you a nickname too! It's okay, right?

Sia is an awesome name.

Don't worry~ we mostly annoy America... or in Cuba's case beat Canada until I get ahold of Cuba and remind him that that is Canada he is beating up, NOT AMERICA... I can tell them apart.

...mucha gracias amiga...

Aww, the puppy ran away? Por que?

Si, they can. But Belize got better! Now Brazil and I are hunting down Venezuela because he stole her panties when drunk and used them as a slingshot with Cuba... they stole mine too... mis amigos are so weird...

...Inglaterra... it was Inglaterra in that situation...

Currently using mind soap,

Sia

* * *

><p>Sia,<p>

Yeah, perfectly fine with me! I like it.

Aw, thank you. I try my best to make awesome names.

I always feel so bad that Mattie ends up in those kinds of situations.

It slips my mind once in a while when I'm having an off day but usually I can generally tell. I would probably have a better time with it if I knew Matthew better but we don't do much direct business together.

De Nadaa~

I'm not too sure why he ran away acctually.

Aw, Thats great!-

Uhh...O-kaye...odd thing to hear about.

They sure are. Oh well, makes it more fun, right?

Ohoho..not suprised.

Jealous(Has To Order Her's Off Ebay T~T),

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>Ah, I wouldn't be able to even attempt it. I'm to wacky and zaney to do it. I'm more prone to doing America, or Prussia, and well,..Hungary. Haha. Though maybe she really isn't as crazy as I make her out to be. But she's an otaku, so I'd think I'm not that far off from the truth.<em>

_Oh, Well France is always a bundle of perverted fun~_


	74. Brazil 55

Liz,

Hm...I think the hangover's dulled down a bit...

Argie's not here...Phooey...

ZZZZzzz,

Luzii

* * *

><p>Luzii,<p>

Ah, That's good!

Aww, Want me to see if I can get in contact with him?

..Then force him over there?

For snuggle timez~?

Ohh, you Fell Asleep,

Elizaveta


	75. Australia 42

G'Day Elizveta,

OH GOD! The bordeom! It's STIFLING!

That's good-wait. We have couches in the meeting room? NAP TIME~! Well, nap time next meeting I go to.,

YES DO TELL!

HURREYZ IT UP!

Aussie

P.S: Tryin' to figger it out

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

Its suffocating AND stifling! OHH THE WOOD OF BORDOM. YOU MOCK ME.

Yeah, apparently.

Haha, so silly aren't you?

Hehehe...

I showed him my records of video tapes...of him! Then for extra scarring, I showed him stuff R-Russia does.

Yeah...

Elizaveta

P.S.- Have Fun~


	76. Spain 126

Elizaveta,

Would you? Please? I'm like dying of hunger over here. But...make it something like...I don't wanna test my stomach since I'm still dizzy and such...

Of course I'm prepared. It's Inglaterra for Christ's sake! One has to learn how to drown out that monotone blabbing of his.

Good-because I plan on napping through the rest of this meeting. Unless you need me for something.

Is it just me or is it realllyyyyy hot? Like a Finnish Sauna (ahaha)

Hmmm-she'll show up.

Love,

Antonio

P.S. Once again, tuning him out. Ahaha. Kinda wish I had my iPod or something...

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Sure! Where'd you want me to go get food? Anything specific you want?..besides easy to digest kinda food?

I wouldn't know about monotone, but yes his blabbing is something most try to ignore...

No I think I'll be okay. I'll just wake you up when I get your food.

Ah..No. I feel fine?

Yeah, she seems like she's a drifter that just shows up when she needs too.

Love,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Least you get to lie down. I have to sit next to _FRANCE_. I swear to God...Grope my leg one more time..I dare you, Frenchie...


	77. Nicaragua 5

Hola Lizi~

Awesome name is awesome~

Mattie is mi amigo. I get along with him much bettter than I do with Americano.

There's just this... aura that they both have that makes it easy to tell them apart.

Like I said, never a dull day in Latin America.

They're even weirder when they're drunk.

Si, I'm not surprised either. Belize calls them both Papi, but Inglaterra just acts more... motherly around him. But then it's weird in the fact that both Panama and Colombia call Papi "Mama"... I don't know where they got that...

Aww, I sent mind soap with this letter~

Nicaragua

* * *

><p>Ello Sia!<p>

Repetition is repeated~

Yeah he's much more tame than his brother. They're both nice in their own ways I suppose.

True, in personality they are quite different.

Ahh, not much slower here in Western Europe. Vash is shooting at Italy for streaking across his lawn again. Francis joined in on the streaking too. Though I think Feli did it on acident trying to get to Ludwig's house again. Francis is just creepy.

Oh God. I'd PAY to see that.

He is prideful of his _cooking_. He is the mom.

Antonio is kidn of more pleasant like a mother though. I dunno.

Aww, Your Generosity Is Too Great,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>Haha, XD I'm not much of an actress. I'm just this wierd regularly. :D~<em>


	78. Spain 127

Elizaveta,

A salad of some sort, please...

I think the person who's mastered the art of ignoring Inglaterra would be America...

All right, muchas gracias...

...hmmm...I guess it's just me then... that's not a good thing, is it?

That's how Silvia works-one minute she'll be at a meeting and then the next she's gone...its sorta frustrating especially since I'm her brother and everyone expects me to know where she is 24/7.

Love,

Antonio

P.S. True, I'm glad I'm lying down, I was really dizzy earlier and now not so much...

Ahh, just knee Francis in the balls-he won't touch you after that.

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Alright. On my way to get you food now, buddy.

True. I think he was born with the skill.

No, it isn't. I'll bring some water along with your salad.

Aw, yeah I'd get frustrated with that too. it's not like you're your sister's keeper or something.

Love,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Nice to know the dizziness is dying down.

P.P.S.- I'm afraid if I do he'll...enjoy it. ACK. HE JUST-..H-HE...N-N-NAAAHH!


	79. Australia 43

G'Day Elizaveta!

OH GOD IT ISSSS! I think I'd rather be at the meeting than stuck on the couch listening to SOAP OPERAS...FROM AMERICA! Oh the horror!

...I never even realized they were there. By the way, how's Toni holdin' up?

Of course I am...I'm Aussie-the only nation that is also a continent. Hence why I rock. Hell, I'm more awesome than fucking Prussia.

Oh good GOD. That's disgusting yet BRILLIANT! Elizaveta, you're fucking GENIUS!

You okay?

Aussie

P.S. Yeah, I can't figure it out...ahaha

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

OH. MY. GOD.

I-I'm so sorry...I'll miss you, Aussie...You were a g-great friend!

I never expected you'd die of American soap operas...

Me either.

He said he's less dizzy but really hungry. I'm gonna get him food in a little bit.

Ahaha. I keep forgetting that. So special, huh Aussie?

OH GOD. HE JUST READ THAT OVER M-

NO. MY PHONE. F-FVJBRTDFJFDUFFDD-

Stupid man...-

Anyway, I know, I am brilliant. Thank you for noticing~ *insert smug smile here*

Yeah, I'm okay. besides the fact of the two I'm sitting between...Grrr...

Elizaveta

P.S. Because there was nothing to get. Tricked youu.


	80. Spain 128

Elizaveta,

Muchas gracias chica...when I get better-if you ever need anything, just lemme know, all right?

Ahaha-of course he was, the kid had to pretty much deal with that asshole since birth.

It really is frustrating-just like they always ask me where Romano is or what he's doing. I'm not their parent...nor do I have the time to keep tabs on everything they're doing...

Love,

Antonio

P.S. Yes, it's a relief.

P.S.S. Elizaveta? Querida, are you all right?

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Will do. Though things are acctually going way down the drain defficit and economy wise,...I think I'll be alright for now.

Ahh, poor kid.

Well usually where you are Lovi is, so that makes a _little_ more sense, but yes they should probably stop assuming or get mad when you say that you don't know.

Love,

Elizaveta

P.S. - H-He..Touched...L-Lake Balaton_..._

_..._

OKAY THATS IT, SAY GOODBYE TO THE EIFFLE TOWER, MR. WINE AND SCRUFF. IT WILL BE DESTROYED!


	81. Nicaragua 6

Hola Lizi~

Canada and I get along much better. They are really different in personality.

Italia is getting shot at by Vash AGAIN? Él Salvador and Switzerland are in a gun war right now... I made the mistake of trying to talk to Lili and Él Salvador went all MS13 on Vash after he tried to shoot me...

France is creepy... he once sat next to me at a world meeting and I had to hit him with a beer bottle. Victoria beer is used for many things...

I have the video. What's your price?

Inglaterra's the mom in many ways...

Papi's the mom for Colombia and Panama. For everyone else, he's Papi, Papa, or Padre in Guatemala's case. He taught me how to swordfight and I kicked France's ass.

Sia

* * *

><p>Sia,<p>

I see. Haha, I like Alfred to an extent, he just gets annoying sometimes.

Yeah, _again._ They are? Interesting.

It sucks that Lilli is always stuck in the middle of those types of conflicts. They're unecessary, really.

I think I just crippled the Eiffle Tower. He t-touched Lake Balaton...

I don't feel sorry for him. Hmph.

...$40?

Oh yeah. So many ways.

Haha, cool. I had to kind of self-teach myself sword fighting during wars. Not fun.

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>Ooo..Cool! That's like me and figure skating. Sort of. I started when I was 5, I still do it year round. It's 12 where I am too-Well more like 12:30 now, but yeah. Haha, I usually stay up to watch FMAB before going to sleep so this is a normal Saturday routine for me. YES WEEKENDS. I have Monday off too~ Yaay.<em>


	82. Romano 56

Elizaveta,

If anyone needs someone to be stuffed in a dress, you're the one to be called.

Damn, that's weird for me to say.

And hell nah I'm not. I'm one of the most rude and bitchiest ones.

..Both ways. BOTH. WAYS. DAMMIT.

That's true I guess..poor Feliciano..

Don't tell ME not to cut back on my wine, tell Wine bastard. I mean, look at him, he drinks about 6 bottles a day. I drink only 3.

You have to admit, Italian wine is pretty damn good.

HELL NO. NO DETAILS. NO NO NO NO. FUCK NO. NO.

Ask Feli, he'll agree! ..I think.

Looking out for your cameras,

Romano

P.S.-NOOO DETAILS. NONE DAMMIT. NONE.

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

I am~! Though, I might not be feeling up to it at the moment. Bleh...

This meeting is enfuriating. I'm not feeling 100%. I don't wanna be here. Eh...

You really are. At least you admit to it though. Denial doesn't suit you.

Aw...I'm sorry your ears aren't virgins anymore.

You feel bad for your brother? How sweet of you~

Do I concider him family? Noo, so he can get drink off his ass if he wants, but _you_ mister Italian wrath, are a different story.

Yes, but you ruin the effect if you drink ot too damn much.

HEAVEN YES. YES DETAILS. YES YES YES YES. HEAVEN YES. YES.

You think?

You Won't Find Them. Kiku Helped Me,

Elizaveta

P.S.- THEY SHALL BE MINEZ. ALL OF THEM.


	83. Spain 129

Elizaveta,

Aw, quierda, you're all right though, right? If it gets any worse lemme know and I'll do as much as I can.

Maybe that's why 'Merica's so screwed up?

True, but nonetheless-it's the idea of it, right?

Love

Antonio

P.S. Lake Balaton...?

Ehehe, E-Elizaveta, ¡Cálmate!

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Yeah,..I think so. I just feel overly tired all of a sudden. Maybe a bit irritable.

I wouldn't be suprised if it was.

Yeah, the idea of it.

Love,

Elizaveta

P.S.- I-It's a very_...sensitive_, area. Ahm...-

NO, I NEED TO KILL HIM. FRENCH BASTARD. RAAAAAHH!-

..Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. KILL. KILL. KILL. KILL. KILL. KILL. KEEEEEELLLLL!


	84. Australia 44

Elizaveta,

I KNOWWWWWWWWWWWWW. M-make sure I have a nice funeral...

Yeah, nor did I.

Huh...did anyone realize they were there?

Well that's good-that means he's not as sick as he was earlier-maybe it was the stress or over exhertion that did it.

Everyone forgets that! It SUCKS. 'Specially cuz it's partly what makes me so unique! Of course I'm special-AWESOME SPECIAL.

Who, Dad? OH NOES Dx RUN FO YO LIFE, GIRL!

Or not. You seem to have the situation under control.

Of course, anytime!

I'm assuming France is one...but who's the other?

Aussie

P.S. Aww, nuts.

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

I will Aussie, I will.

I think Portugal was the only one who did.

Yeah, I think the fact that he didn't feel up for coming contributed to it.

Ah, I'm sorry I forgot.

I'd agree, but that damn word keep _raping_ my left ear. Grr...

No, he knows for now to keep a distance.

Yes, Francis is on my right.

The damn Prussian.

*twitch* ...Now England is glaring at me for getting at him.

Elizaveta

P.S.-...Yep.


	85. Spain 130

Elizaveta,

Just take it easy-if you needa lie down, I can sit on the floor...

Ahaha, nor would I. Poor, poor America...

Si.

Love,

Antonio

P.S. Ohhhh, yo comprendo...

¡No! No se puede matar a Francia! cariño por gracia de dios, sólo tiene que esperar por lo menos hasta después de la reunión antes de mutilar a la mierda de Francia! Ahora, cálmate!

Ah...lo siento for the Spanish...

* * *

><p><em>Translation: No! You can't kill France! Goodness gracious sweetie, just wait till at least after the meeting before you maim the crap out of France! Now, calm down!<em>

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

N-No that isn't necessary.

Would the damn Brit stop glaring at me! Ugh!

Yeah, poor him. I bet he's wanted to smash that damn pair of eyebrows in more than once in his life. I know I want to right now.

...NNNNAAAAAHAHHHHHFVGDH!-

Elizaveta*Just passed out from anger over ride*


	86. Taiwan 21

_It's okay. If it makes you feel better I've almost made that mistake countless times. OTL_

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

DAYUM. That IS dirty even for you.

Ahah, no need to apologize. I mean, we've seen some pretty nasty things.

Mine is amazing~ It flips out from my closet.. and it's bigger than my room.. he's a genius~ ahh~

Oh shoot, you're right. Perhaps when his economy and health are back to normal.. Alfred will be fun.. England is in for a lot of fun..~

M-Maybe.. I had this huge crush on Japan a long time ago.

But it wore off..Yeah. He's out of my league anyways..urgh.

Love,

Taiwan

P.S. - You're really into romance and crap, but you don't even have a boyfriend. Or do you have your eye on someone? HMM?

* * *

><p>Taiwan,<p>

Mhh...What? What was dirty?

Sorry, I think I had a stress freak out of overload rage at the world conference. Francis wouldn't stop touching Lake Balaton, Gilbert was bugging the living _shit_ out of me, and Arthur wouldn't stop glaring at me after me scarring him for life for yelling at Antonio.

Its...u-uff..

Ew...sweat.

My head...-Where the hell am I? Still in the conference room? My eye sight is blurry. Sorry if I'm typo-ing like a l33t speaker. I can't see well...and I feel shitty.

Alfred fun? Y-Yeah, sure...

ENGLAND IS IN FOR A WORLD OF PAIN AND MISERY THATS WHAT HE'S IN FOR-

A-Ahh...Sorry...Ow...*twitch*

Aw...you did? I knew it.

Eh...Don't be sure about that Mei...Ughh...MYY HEAADDD. MY EYESS.

L-Love,

Elizaveta

P.S.- No..I don't-negh- believe I do.


	87. Australia 45

Elizaveta,

Oh goodness, what a great friend/drinking buddy you are-ahaha-why are we planning my funeral again?

Well Portugal is one smart cookie.

...then why'd he come?

*sniff, sniff* I feel so unloved...

Ehehe, I feel really, really bad for you... normally France and Prussia sit by Spain-what happened today?

Ahhh I'm sorry...you sound like you need a break-here's an idea, snatch Spain up and say you needa take him home.

Aussie

P.S. Grrrr

* * *

><p>Aussie,..<p>

Dunno, don't remember..

Yeah, she is...Uf...

Because Vash and a bunch of others were being dicks and threatening him.

N-Nah, you're loved buddy, don't-ow- think that.

Spain passed out, so he was laying on t-the couch instead.

My head exploaded too, by the way. I think. I feel absolutely...ugh...

I feel like I have a fever. It's so fucking hot and clammy in here. I feel groggy and on edge at the same time too..

Don't even know where he is Aussie. Vision is to wacked out too see much, so if I don't anything messy in this email, blame that.

Elizaveta


	88. China 5

Aiyaa aru! I am not wrinkly!

...

Then ask her aru.

I send my pandas on Hungary. And I am not afraid to.

China

* * *

><p>China,<p>

Y-Yes you are...stupid Yao...

Fine..D-Difficult sonovea-

Sorry. I'm very very irritable and shitty feeling after the World Meeting. Is that even over yet?...I don't know. I'm laying on the floor of some room with a table and feet. I'm guessing not.

SEND YOUR PANDAS ON HUNGARY I DARE YOU. I WILL EAT THEM ALIVE AND BOIL THEM LIKE ALFRED'S FREAKIN KFC.

Elizaveta


	89. Spain 131

Elizaveta,

...are you sure? I'm feeling better (sorta), so if you need to take a break, please do...

The damn Brit is a douche, just ignore him.

Oh, I'm sure, very sure to be percise...partly because I know the feeling...stupid tea-sipping British asshole from hell...

AUGH! CRAP! Elizaveta!

D-dammit...you needa take it easy...

Antonio

* * *

><p>A-Antonio,<p>

Mhh...No, am I even in the conference anymore? My vision is spotty.

How long was I out?

Oh I'll do more than ignore him. I'll END him.

Along with the fucking Franciák and Porosz..Fucki-

Ow, ow...my head...

It's really hot in here, can someone..bleh, turn on the AC? Whatever it's c-called? I feel clammy...

Meh...I need a _szieszta,..._This floor is very comfy...

Elizaveta


	90. Romano 57

Elizaveta,

Why? Damn, did you go drink again or something?

Ohh, I see. I know. I don't wanna be here either. Damn, kill me already. Feli already passed out, I'm nexxxt..

..Urgh.. Thanks?

Sh-shut up. I'm a mature older brother dammit. So what if I still draw moustaches on him, I'm MATURE.

Y-yes, that's true.. No one really considers the bastard family.. And we consider you family too.

I don't! Feli drinks way more!

FUCK NO. THERE ARE NO DETAILS DAMMIIT. NONE. NADA. NO.

Bummed about that,

Romano

P.S. THERE. ARE. NONE. DAMMIT.

* * *

><p>Lovino...<p>

No, just probably had an aneurisum or something close to that...

I feel shitty...I wanna sleep it off...

Eh, Luddy just shoved me back in my chair...Damn it...

E-Eh...Alfred's speech is only hurting my head.

AND THERE GOES THE FUCKING BRIT MOUTHING OFF. I WILL KILL HIM!

AUGH, AND NOW MR FRENCHIE. I WILL MURDER THE WORLD-

Sorry, Y-Yesh. moustaches are v-very mature, Romano.

You d-do? Aw...I'm touched Lovino...-

I think,..you got your temper and mouth from me.

F-Fine, interventions for both of you.

OH? I WILL RIP THOSE DETAILS OUT OF YOUR THROAT IF I HAVE TO. NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE SNIPPY WITH ME!

Elizaveta


	91. Nicaragua 7

Hola Lizi~

I just don't like him... but I can tolerate him, to an extent.

Ay Dios Mios... Italia is like mi hermano. So every time this happens I wanna beat the shit outta Vash. But I don't cuz that would be bad for a lotta people.

That does suck, doesn't it?

H-he WHAT? France almost died that meeting he sat next to me because he decided to touch Lake Managua...

$40 works. Send the money and I send you the video, mi amiga.

It's cool that Papi taught me how to swordfight. But I still can't beat HIM at swordfighting...

Sia

* * *

><p>Sia,<p>

Tolerate. I wish I could tolerate him and some choice others right now, but I can't.

Italy is like my little brother, maybe even a son. I practically raised him.

Oh..Vash will pay for trying to hurt my little Feli. Along with the others...-

I frankly don't give a shit for the effect it would have on other people right now. Too enraged to care.

Mhm.

Yeah. Spain won't let me kill him. or Prussia. I _will_ though. Oh, I WILL.

Okay, if it's stained red, ignore it.

I haven't fought with him much so I haven't gotten to go one on one with him at sword fighting yet.

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>Once you gain the basics it's just all about climbing the ranks. Also, yay for rhyming!<em>


	92. Texas 5

Elizaveta,

What's wrong about Norway? Is he boring, cause yeah boring people are no fun.

You're welcome. It sounds strange, I guess it would be kind of similar to States since we have our own land, too. Cool you remember me being a country! Yeah I was called that, but now I'm called "The Lone Star State". Yeah that process was kind of complicated, but in the end I was added to America.

Dog meat equals meat for a dog right? Or did you mean something different?

Amanda

* * *

><p>Amanda,<p>

Hes, very boring as far as I know him, and very, very emotionless.

Yes, similar, but more independent of others instead of thinking of how you affect others around you as much. Also, if you want to wage war, it's much easier to be a country. You can just go at it.

I'm contemplating doing that on plenty of damn countries right now. Even besides the vampire bitch...grr...

Y-Yeah, I do. That's good you got in without much physical fighting.

Oh, right. Sorry, got confused.

Shaking with Anger,

Elizaveta


	93. Golden Horde 33

Hey Hungary:

Since you didn't have time to record Dad Mongolia's session with that pervert, I've decided to record it instead and send the tapes to everyone except for Peter and the Baltics. I've also had a copy of Bulgaria's will, and the list is a bit long, but I'll read some parts for us to understand. "In case I get killed by a crazy knife woman, I want to give my remaining frying pan collection to Elizaveta, my baking materials to Sva, and the rest of my lands and resources should be divided between Batu, the two ladies, Feliks, Peter and the Baltics. No, I don't want to give Sadiq or even Arthur anything at all. And oh yeah, my plumbing materials to Ivan."

Enclosed this letter is the picture of the entire Mongol Army chasing Francis with only his underwear on. Chagati took that picture while he was being chased by a bunch of angry bulls. Of course, he's here now and chained up. I've also took the liberty of drugging Natalya and locking her up with Francis inside Sadiq's wagon while hooking up a weird chip that always broadcasts words in Russian, so Natalya would think that she's asking for little Vanya to marry her when she ends up marrying Francis. Of course, I've also blindfolded and tied her up.

Hoping this works or Natalya would break my bones and Peter's bones too,

Golden Horde

Hey Hungary:

Romania has caught me and two other spies lurking in her house. We need help on how to control her. I tried to do the same thing I did on Natalya at her, but she only succeeded in taking Peter and Raivis as hostages. The only thing she wants me to do is to help her kick your ass. I don't wanna help that scary lady that smelled like blood! In fact, I nearly got killed by her once!

The other two spies, I don't know who it was yet until that Romanian nation tells me who she caught. I'm sure it could have been from within the Russo-Mongolian Empire, or my allies. Either way, I now have a good reason why I should declare war on her and capture all of her territories. Even if little Vanya is her fan, I'm technically the boss for now.

Hoping that Romania doesn't capture Peter/Sealand and Raivis/Latvia,

Golden Horde

* * *

><p>Golden Horde,<p>

Nice idea. Make the bastard pay.

Ah, so that's all his will is. Okay.

Hehehe...Thats right, you French bastard. I'll make your pain even worse for touching Lake Balaton!

Him...married to her...devious. Good.

Hm? She's caught you? Damn szuka! I'LL KILL HER.

Control her? Don't bother. I will decapitate her, drive a steak through her chest, anything you can imagine...-

I don't know who either. It doesn't matter though.

Oh? No, You will not be doing that. Do that and I will kill you, ALONG with my long list of victims. Whether you wish to help me or not.

Same here,

Elizaveta


	94. Sealand 23

Hey Big Sis Hungary:

Would you like to come to our party? We'll have cakes, pasta and potatoes. We're celebrating Batu's successful plan to lock that wine gushing oaf with that crazy knife lady. I remember him saying that 'little Vanya' locked Mattie up with his sister, because he assumed that maple guy's invisible. Also, Dad Sweden and Santa Finland are starting to join in the fun against that wine gushing oaf by taking pictures too.

Finally, there's a blonde lady who wants to talk to you about the Italy brothers or something. She wears this light blue dress and used to live with jerk England's enemy. Of course, her big brother hates jerk England's enemy too but he's neighbors with Ludwig. I also have here the pictures of the Italy brothers from when they were little. That blonde lady gave them to me.

Sealand

Hey Big Sis Hungary:

Could Raivis and I have your pandas if they were sent? Please don't hurt them! We'd like to keep those pandas as our pets. If Mr. Panda Shinatty Man would allow us. We could also use those pandas to sic them on that scary vampire lady. We're writing this from an undisclosed location.

Also, What's Lake Balaton? I don't know how or why that wine gushing oaf would do such a thing. It's a good thing Batu kept him locked up with the crazy knife lady-OH NO! Batu, what have you done! Now you're gonna get Big Sis Hungary hurt~desu yo.

Shaking while Raivis writes a will,

Sealand

* * *

><p>Dear Peter,<p>

No, a little busy sweeite having almost aneurisums, maybe some other time.

Nice to know you bonded over humiliating him.

I want to do such things and worse to the jerk right now...

...do you mean Belgium?

I was planning on destroying Yao's freaking panda army to shreds, but I suppose I could save some.

Allow you? Yao will be crushed before you need his consent.

No need to train them to do that, I'll get her too.

Lake Balaton is a very...sensitive for me. Acctually, it's represented by my flower clip in my hair, but the hair it holds back is as sensitive too. And he just _had_ to figure that out, and kept yanking and stroking it. P-Perverted Bastard...

Me hurt? Oh no. Not me sweetie.

Elizaveta


	95. Brazil 56

Liz...

Yeah sure...invite him over...that'd be nice...

Snuggle time with Argie...yay...

zzz,

Luzii

* * *

><p>Luzii,<p>

Yeah. Okay I will.

Yay for you.

Damn it,...I swear, you stupid Spaniard, let me ki- No, you, Why you!

Your "Papi" is dragging me down the hallway!

Elizaveta


	96. Romania 12

Dear Brat,

You think I'm scared of you? Hahaha! I''l rub the floor with you! Hint Hint, next time you send one of your little friends to spy on me, I'll feed them to Vladimir. He's been DIEING for a bunch of new chew toys.

Fuck you point blank,

Romania

* * *

><p>Dear Vámpír kurva aki kell Dead hamarosan,<p>

Not scared? Pitty. You should be.

Rub the floor? I'll stain it with your innards.

Oh, I didn't sent Golden Horde, Sealand, or Latvia to spy on you, they just did. I hear you're holdign them captive?

Wrong choice...

Vladimir? ...Hehe...

Have you seen him lately? I did, just an hour ago.

Dying would be a good expression for that sentence yes.

Also, have you seen my battalion? Last I checked, they were destroying all your railroads and transportation methods. Hmhm~

You're to naieve to know how to go about starting a war, don't you? See? Your independence was a fluke!

I WILL RIP YORU HEAD OFF, JUST LIKE YOU BIT OFF THE HEADS OF HUMANS,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>O-Oh God. All the build up with the last World Meeting, and now the situation with Romania advancing. I feel a Snapped!Hungary arch coming on...<em>


	97. Australia 46

Elizaveta,

Ah, ow well.

...are you all right?

Oh-shit. Man, that's rough...

Ahaha, I know girly, I know. It's all good. I was just playing.

Ohhhh I see.

...You need to take it easy. Go lie down or something-head back to the hotel...

I bet you do...you need to rest.

Aussie

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

Nope.

Yeah, it is.

Good, now do you love me like the best buddy you are? If so...

GET SPAIN TO LET ME BACK IN THE CONFERENCE ROOM. I NEED TO MURDER THE WORLD!

I need to get that stupid Romanian too...She chorophormed Golden Horde, and took Latvia. Grr...

Toni is tryign to take me back to the hotel. I don't want to.

Ugh,..I need, the AC...-

and an AXE to chop off heads!-

Uh...that just slipped out.

Too Riled Up To Rest,

Elizaveta


	98. Spain 132

Elizaveta,

Oh good lord sweetie, I'm taking you back to the hotel, that's what's going on.

You were out for a good 10 minutes-with me fanning you.

O-oh, all right...

...Elizaveta, chill out sweetie, we're heading to the hotel now...

Shhh, just relax.

Yupp, it's hot.

Welp, good thing you're not on the floor anymore.

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Mhh NO! The world needs to die!

R-Really? I didn't know you were there when I woke up...too fuzzy..

NOO. I NEED TO GO TO MY PEOPLE! THE WAR! THE WAR!

T-The damned Vampire can't get the better of me!

I'm pouting now, your fault.

It is, but I'm shaking.

I liked the floor. I could easily rip someone's foot off from down there!

...I f-feel funny. A-And not _sick and flustered_ funny...

Elizaveta


	99. Finland 1

_:D...As Patrick From Spongebob would say:...FINNNLAAAAANDDDD~_

* * *

><p>Moi Moi Hungary,<p>

How have you been? I've been doing really well, lots of saunas and what not. I've heard that Norway's friend, Romania has been talking to you. Are you guys still on, um, fighting terms? Well, now Sweden says I have to get off the computer. He's using his scary face again... All his faces are scary.

Bye!,

Republic Of Finland

* * *

><p>Dear Tino,<p>

I've been thrown into many of situations lately. Many of them.

Ah, I haven't been to any of the saunas you built for me in my country in a long time. I'd go, but as I type this Spain is trying to keep me from jumping out of the car and into the streets.

Romania is friends with Norway, Hm?

Romania and I are in a war. I will CRUSH her.

Very much so, Finland.

Yes, his faces do tend to be,...scary.

Bye,

Elizaveta


	100. Nicaragua 8

Hola Lizi,

I barely tolerate him at times... oh my god, Inglaterra, SHUT UP!

...did I just yell that out loud?

Italia and Romanito are like mis hermanos mayor. I might just kill Vash now...

Want me to help you? Francia will pay for numerous things...

I tell Papi not to hold back when I'm practicing. I hate it when people take it easy on me. So even though the only time we actually fought was during mi indepencia, I know how he fights.

I sent the video with this letter.

AMERICANO SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU'RE MAKING MY HEADACHE WORSE!

...I yelled that out loud too, didn't I?

The world is all shitty now...

Oh look...I'm fallin out my chair...

Sia..

* * *

><p>Sia,<p>

I'll wring his damn neck...Meh...If I felt better...

I wouldn't know, I got dragged out of the room. Antonio took my home..ow..

Oh,..sure, have at him. I'm feeling awful right now so maybe I could...allow you to..mh..

I hate it when people go easy on me too Sia...so degrading..

Thanks, sent the money with this...

Like I said, not there anymore...

Oh noeez...

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>Haha, I point out random things al lthe time, sooo..Yeah. Eh, it's easier than the first attempts make it seem. I'm not the best with balance either but to be half way through the tests I'd like to think I'm okay with it. Lmao, you don't know? Eh, whatever, who needs reasons for things, Not meee~!<em>


	101. Iraq 4

Dear Hungary,

I found it in a cook book, and it looked yummy!

Yeah, but the planets aligning sounds so much cooler, plus I like watching scientists crap their pants, like HOLY SHIT IT'S 2012! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE, HIDE YOUR KIDS, HIDE YOUR WIFE, AND HIDE YOUR HUSBANDS TOO MAN!

Okay I cracked up when you said that, so thank you for making my life better! Ugh English food *shudders* It's an English man's best method of torture!

I do too~

No he isn't...oh Lord, I can't even remember how many times I was this close to slapping him, because of all the "details"! It's good sometimes, he must tell us totally different things then!

Yes, you're gifted Elizaveta!

From,

Iraq

* * *

><p>Iraq,<p>

Oh, haha. You're very random sometimes, aren't you?

Uh..A-Alright...Don't have a husband anymore...or kids...Mh...

Sorry, I think I'm sick,..that and now my mood is a bit dampened..

Nice to know I can make a day...haha.

Yeah,..just a very odd man with no bounds...ugh..

It's Hoooot...

Elizaveta


	102. Sealand 24

Waah, Big Sis Hungary!

Batu, Raivis and I are tired and scared! We got caught by that scary vampire lady and had to run around the garden with her pack of dogs! Where's our pandas! Where's Mr. Shinatty Man when you need him? At this rate, we're gonna end up becoming vampire lady's dog's chew toys. I'm too young to be a chew toy!

Raivis said, and I quote, "Help us! But don't send Russia, send someone to help us!" Batu already has over two hundred broken bones already, and he only uses his right hand to write. Crap, we got caught sending letters to you, where's that Gilbird or something!

Did Santa Finland sent you some letters? Tell him and Papa Sweden to come help us! Denmark, Norway and Iceland are gonna help Papa rescue us, if they can. Also, watch out for that crazy knife lady! She's joining that vampire lady in repelling your army. Then that wine gushing oaf is chasing Feliks from the border into piano man's house, and he's also chasing Eduard and Toris down.

Batu's still hurt, but his dad's gonna rescue him. He also asks Papa Sweden to come to his house to rest up, so we'll be on vacation. Again. This time Batu's dad would teach us how to ride horses and wield swords, and yell war cries like his army under Genghis Khan.

Hopefully awaiting Papa Sweden,

Sealand

* * *

><p>Dear Sealand,<p>

I-It's okay Peter...I'll come get you some how. As soon as my head is cleared.

You're too young for many things,..you'll be fine soon,..ugh...

I'll send..B-Bulgaria? I suppose..

Gilbird?..W-What about Gilbird?

Yes he did. He's as cheery as ever, Haha. Okay, I'll say something next I hear from him..

Oh, she is is she? Alright..

Is France helping them too?

Ah..I'm sorry you got dragged into this?

Sorry,

Elizaveta


	103. Australia 47

Elizaveta,

You need to rest-I do love you, but what Spain is doing is for your own damn good.

Just relax, would you? You need to rest probably as much as he did. And I'm sure the world doesn't want you using Antonio's axe to decapitate them.

Relax. Breathe in and out, in and out.

Aussie

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

Meh...Im at the hotel now. I'm not..liking it though.

I have too much to do to rest for long! I have a war to win and a country to decimate!

They might not want it, but I'm gonna at least do it a few times on a few victims anyway.

I-I know how to breath, Aussie...

Elizaveta


	104. Romania 13

Dear Elizaveta,

I've had enough of this foolishness. I'm going to prove myself to you. I'm going to show you that I can overpower you. I'm going to kill you...and you won't be able to stop me. I can't wait to hear your anguish screams. And who knows, maybe I will take after my leader and impale you then slowly drain out your blood. I find myself sounding quite disturbing right now but you know what they say...Sometimes sanity just starts to slip away. I really can't wait for our little battle Lizzy.~

With Love,

Romania~

* * *

><p>Dear Romania,<p>

Overpower me? Hahaha...Ha...HAHAHAHAHA!

Bullshit, szuka. Kill me? No, I'll bring you to your knees, then cut them off, and dismember you.

Hehehee~ And I can't wait to see you bleeding at my feet!

Impale me? Your leader is a joke. I'll drive a steak through your damned heart.

Sanity...who needs it? as much as people need you. None. at all.

It's already started, My forces are bombing your airfields in Bucharest. Funny, your capital is like a cheap imitation of Budapest.

With Garlic Drenched Guns,

Snapped!Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>Me too...Oh, my God. Awesome! ME GUSTA TAMBIEN. PERO ME GUSTA Commie!Elizaveta MAS! Ksesese.<em>


	105. Taiwan 22

Elizaveta,

I knew something was up when you passed out in the middle of the meeting. I wanted to help, but DAMN TEACHER wouldn't let me since we were too far and you're "troublesome".

It's okay, that happened to me a few years back. I even collapsed on the floor, and only my siblings noticed. Pfft. Like anyone cares about the island nations like me.

Are you alright? Have someone come and bring you home, okay? Like Antonio or Romano. Or both. Maybe Feliciano, he's good with this stuff. You can even call me if you want, I'm still at the hotel nearby. My flight flies out in four days.

I'd actually love that..and so would all of Europe..and part of Asia..especially Vietnam and Teacher, cuz, y'know, she has grudges about him controlling her back then and Teacher still doesn't like how England controlled Hong..eheh.

Should I head over there girl?

Love,

Taiwan

P.S. DON'T LIIE

* * *

><p>Dear Elizaveta,<p>

Yeah..I'm back at my hotel right now...Mhm.

I feel slightly feverish but that's all...I'm feeling more alert now though. Spain already dragged me out of the meeting, if he hadn't I was ready to hurt France more than I already did...bleh...

You know...Yeah, let's do it.

Love,

Elizaveta

P.S. - I AMM NOTT.

P.P.S.- Is it odd that I just started maniaclly laughing?


	106. Spain 133

Elizaveta,

All right, well, get changed, and I'll get you some water and stuff, just get in bed-don't make me force you.

What war? You're not in war, are you? Oh good God, Elizaveta, why didn't you fucking tell me?

...are you referring to Romania?

Sorry, sweetie. It's called tough love.

Look, please don't make this any harder from me. You forget I'm not feeling well either and I'd prefer not to overexert myself because you're being difficult.

Then what's funny?

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Meh...Fine.

B-But only because you're my friend and I rather not stress you out by being difficult.

Yeah, I am. I WILL DESTROY THE DAMN VAMPIRE BITCH!

Because you have your own p-problems to deal with? Yeah..that's why. Plus, it's my business.

Yeah, I am.

Meh.

I'm dressed and in bed, but I'm not happy about it.

Can't remember,...mhh...zz...

Elizaveta


	107. Romano 58

Elizaveta,

Are you alright? Those can be reallyyy serious. And painful. Damn, being a nation is stressful.

I feel like I may pass out too. Damn all these fucking boring meetings. Hopefully I've got falling asleep with my eyes opened down already..

DAMN POTATO BASTARD. DON'T BE SO FUCKING MEAN TO HER-

Er. sorry.

Now, him, go ahead and kill wine bastard. Actually, I'll gladly help you hide his remains or something.

Uh-uh, nah, I don't really..think..I got my traits from you..you're too patient to compare to me..I wish I was like that. Damn, you're lucky..

Shit, Belgium just kicked me for writing to you. Fuck, I thought my "taking notes" excuse actually worked.

..Uh. Maybe..later. When you've calmed down.

About to pass out,

Romano~

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Yeah, I would think they're serious. Since an aneurism is pretty much the brain exploading. Yep~!

It really is stressful, yeah.

Everyone is passing out, aren't they?

Aw...You're so sweet to me Lovi~

It's okayy~

I will, after I get someone else out of the way first.

Well, maybe not my patience, but I'm sure your vocabulary to some extent.

Lucky?...Eh.

Belgium? Pfft, ignore her. I don't understand why she takes these meetings to heart.

Okay?

Sucks for You,..

Elizaveta


	108. Texas 6

Elizaveta,

Really, wow.

True, similar, yet different. By vampire bitch I'm guessing you mean Romania right? Well, I hope you calm down soon, after you kick her ass, of course.

Amanda

* * *

><p>Amanda,<p>

Yeah. His brother Iceland is a little more lively but he's still similar.

Yeah I mean her. Pfft, I'll dismember her when I get my hands on her...

Thanks,

Elizaveta


	109. Czech Republic 30

_You did? Cool! I can't wait to see~_

* * *

><p>Dear Elizaveta,<p>

Hehe, you, me, and Feliks are Eastern Europe's most chatty trio.

Nja~! Thanks!

Muahahahah! Indeed! One day we shall rule the world with an iron skillet!

Oh, dear...I think I just had a Russia moment there...

-Sva

* * *

><p>Sva,<p>

Yeah, forget the Bad Touch Trio. We have the Chatty Trio. Hehee~

No problem~

YES! With an Iron Skillet! MUWAHAHAAA~

I think I'm dilusional from my passing out at the meeting...

Elizaveta


	110. China 6

I am not stupid aru!

What room are you in. I can send some tea aru. Its very relaxing.

! Dont eat my pandas aru! I have fireworks. (Grabbs Hong Kong and his fire works)

China

* * *

><p>Yao,<p>

Room..304. Yeah.

Thanks, it's appreciated...

Then don't send them on me, Yao~

Oh? Hong Kong is Hong Kong. Be a man and use your own things.

Elizaveta


	111. Spain 134

Elizaveta,

Thank you. I brought you water and Advil and left it by your bed. Do you need anything else?

...Gotcha. Welp, just be careful...I would offer my services, but I haven't a clue on why you're even at war soooo...yeah.

Pfft. Problems my ass.

Once again, thank you. Now get some rest.

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Thanks...

Nah..I think I'm good.

She pissed me off, and her land was MINE. So I want it back.

Yes, problems your ass.

Meh...Trying...

Elizaveta


	112. Australia 48

Elizaveta,

Well, get over it. You really need to freaking rest. And I don't care that you have a war against Romania to win. .. So shut up and do it, all right?

No. N.O.

I know, I know.

Aussie

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

...Zzz..You don't..have to be so mean...about it...zzz...

Nooo..my war..zz..I will wiinn~...

...zzz...

Know..zz..what?

Elizaveta


	113. Spain 135

Elizaveta,

Well, if you need anything I'll be on the couch, kay? Don't hesitate to wake me up.

Well, I'm going to sound like a hypocrite for a minute, so bear with me, you can't just go after a nation beause their land used to be yours-I've learned that from experience dear.

All right, I'll leave you be for now.

Feel better

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Meh...Okay. I'll try thinking up strategies in the mean time, I guess.

Whether or not it's a stupid idea, there is no going back now, and I will _win_. I've already damaged her subways, railroads, and means of transportation, and now working on those damn airfields.

Alright, but I can't garuntee I'll be here resting for long...I might have to go leave and help them out there.

This Bed is Squishy,

Elizaveta


	114. Australia 49

Elizaveta,

It seemed as if being mean was the only way to get it through your head.

...Yeah, good luck with that.

...I'll let you sleep.

Aussie

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

Could have been,..dunno. I can be a bit thick headed.

...Ah well.

I'm up now, I got a good amount of hours.

Elizaveta


	115. Taiwan 23

Elizaveta,

You must be very tired.

Spain must've been pretty brave when you were acting like that.

YES. HELL YES. I'll get the sake! :D

Love,

Taiwan~

P.S. MHMMM.

P.S. ..Yes.

* * *

><p>Taiwan,<p>

Yeah, but that is hardly the first thing on my mind.

I guess so. I don't think I get _that_ scary though.

MUWAHAHA! YES. And I'll get beer.

Love,

Elizaveta

P.S. - PFFT. No I'm not!

P.P.S. - ...I see.


	116. Romano 59

Elizaveta,

Everyone passes out at meetings..

Er..yeah..why not I guess?

Hahah, already Elizaveta. Just don't be too damn brutal, kay? We don't want cowering nations like how your cities were..

My..vocabulary. Then why doesn't Feli cuss like I do?

You are!

I know. Poor girl, she actually attempts staying awake.

Maybe I'll fake being sick for the next meeting,

Romano

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

True. That and fall asleep.

Wait, why not what?

Oh, I can't ganuntee that, Ha, hahaha...haha...

Because he was around Austria more. You were around when our marriage was still in that,...starting phase. Yeah.

If you say so.

So diligent. I wouldn't be able to do that.

Good Luck With That,

Elizaveta


	117. Finland 2

_Ooo, White Terror. Good to know! Maybe it'll come up later when exchanging letters with Romania. Thanks~_

* * *

><p>Dear Elizaveta,<p>

Oh! You're using humans names. Cool! I didn't want to disrespect you so I used your country name. I'm sorry too hear that. Maybe some Viili would help?

Oh that's a shame, um, why are you trying to jump out of a moving car?

Yes, they're very good friends! For 90 years now, I think.

I don't want to be negative or anything, but, um, didn't she win last time? And start White Terror in Hungary?

Yeah, he's so scary sometimes. He keeps calling me his wife. He even bought me a ring which is very pretty, actually.

Sincerely,

Tino

* * *

><p>Dear Tino,<p>

No I like using human names. Makes things less,...formal. Yeah! No you wouldn't be disrespecting me at all, haha.

Viili? Sounds yummy, sure!

I was trying to get out so I could kill France, that's all. I failed though.

Alright...good to know. Thank you for the tip.

The old saying about repeating history won't be applying to this war. I will win, and that's that. I've already made my moves, I don't feel much on her end, so this could go over rather smoothly.

Aw...So cute! You should really concider it Tino.

From,

Elizaveta


	118. Sealand 25

Big Sis Hungary:

We needed Gilbird to send messages to you because vampire lady has already captured the post office. Also, crazy knife lady's been spotted sneaking across the border into your house. Finally, Toris and Eduard are now next to us, captured by the vampire lady and will be beaten up by crazy knife lady or get chased by her dogs.

I'm sorry to say, but the wine gushing oaf's helping the vampire lady attack us. Raivis wanted to say that he received a message from 'the awesome me' and wanted to jump in this fight. Sorry to say, but he's gonna help the vampire lady!

We're now the Trembling Quattro,

Sealand(Trembling Baltic Trio Plus One Micronation)

* * *

><p>Sealand,<p>

Oh, Alright. I'm suprised Prussia would let you do that.

She has, eh? I'll be sure to deal with that.

I see...Well, if you can determine your location, I will come help you.

Hm,..-

...

What.

H-Him? Helping that **damn _vampire?_**

...Azt a rohadt román fogja retteg a napon kezdte az egészet. Meg_fogom _ölni őt!-

Ne, little Peter. I'm not sure what you're trembling for, but you should learn to get a spine.

From,

Elizaveta


	119. China 7

Russia appered in my bed again this morning. Why must he do this aru?

Okay, Ill be there shortly.

Aiya. I give up.

Lets start a new topic aru. How are you aru?

China

ps:when is the next meeting and where? America was eating when we went over it and I heard nothing about it aru. Meh

* * *

><p>Yao,<p>

Perhaps he wishes to ravish you. I don't know, I rather use my time on less trivial matters right now.

I don't need the tea anymore. I already left, give it to _Spanyolország(Spain)._

Good, giving up is the most wise thing to.

Quite well. In war times, I'm feeling quite, _ambitious_.

Say, Yao. Would you like to form an alliance and aid me? Jól? Igen? Hm?

Elizaveta

P.S.- I do not know. I'm not going to them.


	120. Golden Horde 34

Hey Hungary:

I made it so far. I managed to escape from that vampire woman that captured the other two Baltic nations. Unfortunately, I'm too weak to fight both the Romanian and Belarusian female nations right now, so I'm gonna ask either you, Sva or Dad Mongolia to kick some ass right now. I can't tell you where I'm at right now, or Romania would literally drag me back into her house.

Also, I think I've come up with a new kind of trio: the Giant Landmass Trio, consisting of little Vanya, Yao and Matvey. No, Alfred doesn't count since it has to be the top three nations with the largest amount of land. I'm also going to make some garlic bombs for you to drop on Bucharest. Now I have a Belarusian nation to turn into my vassal.

Also, Did little Vanya snuck out of school again to visit Yao? I told him not to come out of school yet until he finishes in a few years. Naughty boy. (Groans from the injury) Moreover, Dad Mongolia and Yuan are busy playing Conquer the Great Wall in Inner Mongolia's backyard again, which kinda forces Yao to chase them around.

Now that you don't want me to help rescue Peter and the Baltics, could you give them instructions on how to get out? Also, little Vanya's other subordinates are thinking of joining this war against that Romanian nation like Chechnya and Dagestan. I hope it doesn't go too chaotic in Europe. Finally, Katya was gonna have a walk into Romania's neighborhood. You may want to keep her safe. She could also drag Natalya out of there too.

Golden Horde

P.S.: Apparently little Vanya's boss is asking all of us to start rebuilding our economies to create a huge army again. We're gonna be busy for a while.

P.S.S.: Watch out for Serbia. He's planning to make a move into your house. Bulgaria and Turkey/Sadiq have also been caught by Romania and is now in the same place as Peter and the Baltics.

P.S.S.S.: Bulgaria told me to send this to you and Sva. As promised in his will, he gets to give you his frying pan collection and Sva gets his baking materials, like the rolling pin and the tray.

* * *

><p>Golden Horde,<p>

Ah, Well. If you wish for any of my aid, all you have to do is some trivial things. Hm~

That is fine, you'll be found soon enough by someone.

I don't think he'd want to be in a trio with Ivan or Yao, so clearly Matthew is the one for the position.

Oh I already have _plenty_ to drop down on that damn Romanian.

Apparently so, Yao found him in his bed at the hotel of the last World Meeting.

..They're playing _games_? At a time like this?

Oh, I never said you couldn't save them, I just want to be the one to destroy Romania, and I want all the land.

I don't need them to but if they wish then it just makes it easier on them in the future.

Protect Ukraine?...She's none of my business, I rather not waste my time.

Goodbye,

Elizaveta

P.S.- I see, good luck.

P.P.S.- Sandiq got caught? That's sad, really. So pitiful.

P.P.P.S.- I don't really need it, but alright.


	121. Brazil 57

Liz,

Okay I'm awake now and... Why the hell is Espanha dragging you around like a rag doll? And no. He's not my Papi. He's more like meu tio.

Hey Liz?...I had a scary dream about me and Argie a while back. Mind listening to me ramble on for a bit?

Well, the dream started out pretty bad, he and I were arguing like we did in the past. Then things got out of had and he attacked me...And then he just left me there to bleed out. N-now...I'm kinda scared of him. I'm scared that if I tell him, then he'll end up getting angry and my dream will come true.

What should I do?...I bet I sound really pathetic right now...

Luzii

* * *

><p>Luzii,<p>

I was ready to kill France and Prussia, also I apparently passed out from frustration, so he took me back to the hotel.

Oh,...close enough.

Aw, You did? Sure, I don't mind.

Ooo..That's brutal. I wonder why you had such a dream.

You're scared of him? Sweetie I'm sure Argie would never hurt you, and I'm sure if you tell him he'll try and comfort you if anything.

No not at all. Just talk to him about it or try and forget about it,

Elizaveta


	122. Texas 7

Elizaveta,

Well, they both should liven up more.

Good luck!

You're Welcome,

Amanda

* * *

><p>Amanda,<p>

Yeah, they really should, I just don't understand why they are so bland. I mean, Iceland even has a mafioso talking bird, you think he'd be more...animated by havign a pet like that.

Thank you, and good like to you with dealing with Alfie,

Elizaveta


	123. Puerto Rico 3

Querida Hungary,

De nada.

Honestly, to me, both America and Florida are jackasses. Me and Florida never got along, even as kids.

Well, sorry for the old people.

Wait, what do you-oooooh! The idiot and caterpillars? Wow Lizzy...just...wow.

Yeah, but I never really want to go near America...hmm...97 percent of the time. Other 3 percent? 2, consist of a bat. 1 percent, business I guess.

Damn it, Florida's trying to kick down my door!

Sincerely,

Enrique Andrés Padilla/Puerto Rico

* * *

><p>Dear Enrique,<p>

Really? I've never met Florida. Not sure if I want to now.

Haha, so brutal. Tsk Tsk.

I am amazing, Thank you~

That's a big percentage. Hm, I really don't find him that annoying, but again, I'm in Europe most of the time.

Pfft, good luck with that.

From,

Elizaveta


	124. Sealand 26

Hey Big Sis Hungary:

How come you haven't talked to Batu yet? Last time I heard, he's trying to write to other nations for help in rescuing us. I just tried to lead the Baltics out of vampire lady's basement while she's busy with the airfields. We also stole some gas masks so she doesn't hose down chlorophyll like she did to Batu last time.

The "Awesome me" felt sorry for the Baltics when they got captured, so I'm hoping to get some advice from him regarding nationhood and other things like that. I can't believe Batu would write to that jerk! Why, Batu? Then again, he's desperate for contact with other nations while vodka gushing oaf is away.

We're currently moving closer towards the Ukrainian border and we can see Batu already there. (Sees Romania behind them) No more running away! We're gonna try and become heroes, so we're gonna charge towards vampire lady with only our bare fists!

Sealand

P.S.: How do I get my Baltic friends to have some more confidence?

* * *

><p>Sealand,<p>

I have, but I don't know his location. I can;t necissarily do much with so little information.

I still think you two mean chlorophorm, but nevertheless, smart thinking.

You're asking _him_ for advice about nationhood? If you haven't noticed Peter, he isn't his own nation anymore.

I don't know why he did either.

You sound like you're trying to guilt me into helping him.

Oh good, keep on moving, I'm sure Ukraine will give you reffuge-

Or you could fight, no skin of my back.

Elizaveta

P.S.- You could start by not shaking so much.


	125. Golden Horde 35

Hey Hungary:

Apparently Arthur agreed with my idea of locking up the Frenchman with his Belarusian wife. He'd do anything to see him get chased around Europe. On the other hand, we're finally free from Romania's captivity when Katya bravely helped Peter lead the Baltics out of Romania's house simply by talking to Belarus. (More like, they started to sing Carrot and Stick again)

Well, Dad Mongolia doesn't want to intrude in Europe again because you said that you would beat him with a frying pan if he invades again. My brothers are helping Sadiq out of Romania through Bulgaria's house. When you have all of Romania's lands, please don't go invading other countries, OK? Serbia is not comfortable being one with you. You can however, take over Croatia again.

Finally, I wrote letters to Feliciano and he'll teach me how to make pasta. Now I'm getting more friends than even little Vanya. Maybe I could take care of the foreign relations while little Vanya controls the domestic side of our country. Finally, Dad Mongolia wrote to him, saying that he should just live with us again. (Us, I mean the Mongol family. Little Vanya is technically Dad Mongolia's possible spiritual heir. We could end us as his brothers)

Golden Horde

P.S.: I got the copy of the chain mail, delivered to Natalya. "Chain Letter: Within three days of reading this letter, forward this same letter to nine other people. If you don't, Kazan will become your capital and you will be my vassal. Name withheld by request, Kazan, Tatarstan. Also, here are the countries in which you cannot send the letter because they'll just ignore you: Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Poland, Sealand, Hungary, Czech Republic, Italy Veneziano, Romano, Germany, Finland, Serbia, Bulgaria, Romania and Sweden."

* * *

><p>Dear Golden Horde,<p>

It is a pretty good idea. it would be torment for the both of them. Also, that's godo that you're all free.

I ment coming to take lands, if he comes to aid me I have no major complaints.

Hm...I can't promise that, Sorry. I don't care for neither Serbia's feelings, nor Croatia's.

Oh, really? Feli is as very good cook. It'd be best to learn from him that other people. Maybe, if you're more friendly he'll probably let it happen because things in the past between Russia and other international affairs haven't gone well.

Elizaveta

P.S.- Augh, Why would you send this crap to me? Chain letters are so stupid. I'm not doing this.


	126. Spain 136

Elizaveta,

Mm? Strategies? For-oh, never mind. I got it.

...well...I can't stop you, now can I? I can just offer words of wisdom, but that would be demeaning to you since you are older...

No. I absolutely refuse. You need your rest, dammit. And I swear I will force you to get it, even if it means I have to tie you to the bed.

Is it?

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Yep.

Eh, you're you. I don't care about the demeaning part...-Though that comment about age is kind of...meh. I really am old aren't I?

Oh come on! I need to! They're my army. I slept for what...5 hours? That's enough right?

Yeah. Felt Nice,

Elizaveta


	127. Australia 50

Elizaveta,

Well, it seemed to be so let's go with that.

Hmm?

Oh? Does Antonio know? I understand that he was incredibly adament about you getting well rested (though he may need the rest more than you do...)

Aussie

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

Alright thennn~

I don't even know anymore.

Ah...Um. Yeah.

Yes he does need it more! He should shush and go back to sleep.

-Ack! No, give the stupid paper back! THEY'RE MY LETTERS SPAIN~!

Elizaveta


	128. Spain 137

Elizaveta,

Lo siento, but it's the truth.

...No. Just, no. You need to rest, okay? Now, don't make me force you-you promised me you would cooportate and this is not doing so.

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

S-So I really am that old.

No need to bring that up. I rather just wallow in bed now anyway...uff...uh, I may have raided the alchohol in the mini fridge while you were asleep, hehee.

Blame Arthur! Pissing me off...-ow...

I don't like my sudden decisions you know? It always leads me to remembering how stupid being at war makes me feel. Like I can't let myself have any fun. Eventually feelings wear off and I feel...apathetic? Is that the word I'm looking for?

NAHH, SO STUPID!

Elizaveta


	129. Texas 8

Elizaveta,

No way, he has a talking bird! You're right, he should have more of a personality.

You're welcome and thanks.

So, what's the status of your war with Romania?

Amanda

* * *

><p>Amanda,<p>

I know right? So freakin' odd, that kid...

I hate hangovers...and,..being a damn country.

It's going,..stupidly. Been getting some bombings but really, making no advances beyond what I already have. I'm getting tired of the trivial matters. Spain won't let me leave my hotel room, so I can't do much directly.

Elizaveta


	130. Golden Horde 36

Hey Hungary:

It looks like Dad Mongolia and his armies might come and help you tackle Romania. He's disappointed though, that he wasn't going to take some of her lands as you may want to have it all to yourself. By the time we arrive back home in Kazan, Feli's gonna teach me how to cook pasta and pizza. As for the chain letter, I didn't mean to send it to you to scare you. I just have it in case Natalya goes berserk.

Also, if you start invading other countries, wouldn't you be acting like Russia, only you'd make every nation 'Become One with Mother Hungary'? I heard that Spain at one time had gone Russian. Little Vanya told me not to mention things like conquering other nations because it's his thing. One last thing, in case something happens to my favorite Russian brother, I might end up becoming the new Russia as Tataristan.

Golden Horde

P.S.: I'm gonna go help my brothers rescue Sealand. He's gutsy, but he's up against two deadly nations.

P.S.S.: Apparently the horses we use for fighting are all mares, so I'm not sure if you would like some horse milk.

* * *

><p>Golden Horde,<p>

He can go ahead. I've grown..-ugh- a little bored of it. My grudge can only propell me so far.

I'm glad he's respecting my want of all the land, really.

That's nice, I'm sure he'll teach you well.

You didn't scare me, I just get annoyed with those things.

RUSSIA IS A DICK, NO FREAKIN WAY WOULD I EVER SAY THAT. I'D BE MORE AWESOME OF A RULER THAN HE EVER WOULD!-

Owww, my freakin' head...ughhh...

That's nice...

Elizaveta

P.S.- He is much too small to last long. I would go to his aid fast.

P.P.S.- ...What?


	131. Sealand 27

Hey Big Sis Hungary:

That's the word I'm looking for. Chlorophorm. Luckily we got our masks on because vampire lady and crazy knife lady tried to hose down some of those stuff at us, but it only got the wine gushing oaf to fall asleep. Also, Mr. Specs is helping us tie the wine gushing oaf to the chair so he can't escape. He said something about 'wanting to whack that pervert with a frying pan'.

Finally, I know that you may not keep that promise, but please don't go crazy in invading other nations. My Baltic friends would be traumatized if you did that, and they might end up crawling back to vodka gushing oaf's house.

Sealand

* * *

><p>Sealand,<p>

That's good that you were prepared.

Are you sure he didn't just pass out from being drunk? It seems more likely.

Roderich is helping you? Huh...So thats where hes been.

I can't keep a promise I haven't even made yet. I'm not obliged to.

Though if it makes you feel better I have no motivation to do so right now.

Pfft, I'd be better to them than Russia, I doubt that.

Elizaveta


	132. Australia 51

Elizaveta,

Are you doing all right though? A lot of nations are really concerned for you, especially Antonio, Roderich and myself.

Prussia on the other hand-let's just say he and Germany got into it after the meeting was finished.

Ah, I don't either.

...Oh? If he does, I'm assuming he's not happy about it?

He does need to rest-a lot-especially because of that fever he displayed at the meeting. I don't think I'd ever seen Portugal freak out so much. Ahh, sibling love.

GO SPAIN~! GO~! VAMOS~! VAMOS~!

Aussie

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

Why would they be worried? I mean...it's just me. I don't see why.

They did? What for? Because he was being so annoying?

I guess not.

Ahh, closest I have to that is Sva. Oh, and Feli and Romano too I suppose~ Almost like a little family.

Oh you _traitor!_ Don't you encourage him!

NOOOEEEEEEE,

Elizaveta


	133. China 8

Sigh

Okay then aru.

Good, ambitious is a good feeling.

Depends aru. What for?

China

PS: I'll ask them later aru.

* * *

><p>Yao,<p>

Meh, not anymore.

Apatheticcc...Merr...

For war, but I dont' care much anymore. I've got my damage done on Romania. If she wishes to continue, okay. if not,...okay to that too.

Elizaveta

P.S.- Okay then.


	134. Brazil 58

Liz,

Oh. That makes sense now.

I'm not exactly sure WHY I had that dream, or what it was trying to tell me. But all I know is that whenever I try to talk to Argentina now, I can't bring myself to bring the dream up without running away from him in fear...

You think so? Well...I-I'll try...

Thank you for listening, meu amigo,

Luzii

* * *

><p>Luzii,<p>

Apparently so~ My anger is sensible.

Sometimes dreams- no, nightmares- don't have reason. They just happen. Don't let it get to you!

Is it just when you try to bring it up that you freak? Then it is best to forget about it and move on.

Anytime Luzii~

Liz


	135. Nicaragua 9

Ah, hola Lizi,

Lo siento for not writing letters... not only has my cold gotten worse, but Inglaterra pissed of Él Salvador and his other personality came out and kidnapped poor Belize! Thankfully we got both Belize and the regular Él Salvador back... and I apparantly passed out... numerous times...

Sia

* * *

><p>Sia~<p>

It's okay!

Aw, it has? That sucks. If you ever need anything I don't mind lending a hand.

Oh, so I'm not the only one? Interesting.

Oh no! Poor Belize indeed...Good thing everythign got resolved though.

Really? That doesn't seem like you.

Hmmm,

Lizi

* * *

><p><em>Ahh, I see~ Sent a Letter in.<em>


	136. Spain 138

Elizaveta,

No, no not at all.

Lo siento, sweetie. ...you drank everything in there? Good God woman...

Yeah, Inglaterra's really fucking irritating me too...more so than usual, which is quite impressive.

Well, learn to control...your...eh, rash, knee-jerk reactions.I hate being at war-for Christ sakes, Russia's bombing Madrid! And I'm too damn sick to lead my people...

...w-we're going to lose this one, Elizaveta. The Spanish military doesn't stand a chance...

No, you're not.

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Mehh...old...old...oollld...ooolllddd...AAGHH DX

Yeah, I probably have a problem. I don't care though.

Meh...-HE IS? VODKA GUSHING JERK! I'LL SMASH HIM INTO THE GROUND!

Nuh-uh. You'll be okay! I'll be sure to help you.

Ehh, Begging to differ here,

Elizaveta


	137. Australia 52

Elizaveta,

Because we care about you. Why the hell do you think Toni got up, feeling sick himself, and took you to a hotel? I mean really.

Because he was being a dick.

I have my brothers-but, only New Zealand really acts like family. Which is sorta depressing...but at least you have people, right? Some nations don't-and that has to get lonely.

Sorry~! It's for your own good.

Yesssss-now stop giving poor Antonio a hard time and do as he says.

Aussie

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

...Excuse to leave the meeting too? Iunno.

Oh yes, because that is _so_ unlike him. I'm shocked, really.

Heyy, c'mon, We buddies, you can include me in that 'group of people who are as awesome as family'.

Yeah, it really does...

Deffinately ain't for you're then! I shall get youhs for thisssss.

Hey! I'm being good. You shush.

Elizaveta


	138. Nicaragua 10

Hola Lizi~

I'm feeling a bit better now. And Él Salvador is better too... but now he's apologizing to everyone.. which is very much unlike him.

...damn cold making me have to stay on the couch... I am not amused...

Si, everything got resolved. Valencia set the headquarters on fire! I could see it from my house.

Passing out= not fun... also, it gives Honduras time to rummage through my mail... he wrote a letter back to Prussia... Goddammit... Costa Ricaaaaa! I don't wanna take the mediciiiiine! It makes me drowsy...

Sia

* * *

><p>Siaa~<p>

Uff, over apologizing gets very...annoying after a while. No offence, but I hope he cuts that out soon.

Make people are unamused. Myself included.

Ooo, must have looked cool. I wish I could have seen it.

I would think not. Especially since I've been doing it a lot lately.

Pffft, he wrote back to Prussia? That must have been a trainwreck, hahaha.

No! THE GROSS MEDICINE IS NOT FOR US COOL PEOPLE. THROW IT BACK IN COSTA RICA'S FACE.

Lizi

* * *

><p><em>Aw man. That sucks. D: I'm getting kicked off at 1, =\ So after that I won't be able to update my fic either. I could still send in reviews to your on my phone though.<em>


	139. China 9

Alright then.

Alright aru. I'll make an alliance with you. As long as I can get away from Russia. (Shudders)

China

* * *

><p>Yaoooo~<p>

Aw, really? Cool!

We'll be awesome allies. Promise.

Maybe I'll convince you to not think of me as a bad influence on my buddy Taiwan~

Hmhmhmmm~

Don't worry. Only way Russia would come to my house is if he broke in. Which he tends to go to other people's houses first before mine.

Elizaveta


	140. Spain 139

Elizaveta,

Shut up. You're not old. Got it? Pfft-look at me! I'm ancient to half these upstart nations.

But querida, you should care.

No. Leave that to me. I plan on personally making his life hell for declaring war on me. There was no provocation, mind you.

I don't want help. I want to crush him myself. Sweet, sweet revenge...how I've missed you...

Though-maybe I should accept help...

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

And I'm older than _you! _

Damn upstart nations and their...upstarted-ness. Yeah.

Ehh, but I don't.

Oh you can have all the glory, I as a friend will simply back you up~

You should,

Elizaveta


	141. Australia 53

Elizaveta,

You know that's not the case.

Oh your sarcasm. What was surprising he and Antonio almost got into it for a minute-aren't those two supposed to be best friends?

You got it :3

Good luck with thatttt~!

Good :3. How's Antonio holding up?

Aussie

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

Not completely anyway.

You love it~

They did? That is suprising. Haha. Yeah they are supposed to be really close.

I get many things.

Thankk youu~! PlottingAgainstYouAsISpeak,

Also, he's started war against Russia, so, I'm guessing not much better.

Elizaveta


	142. Sealand 28

Hey Big Sis Hungary:

I can't believe it! Batu and that jerk Arthur are arguing over something! Batu mentioned to me about receiving a letter from Indonesia about a drug laced candy that she got from Prussia, disguising it as a gift from Canada. Batu looked scary enough to start invading that jerk's house. Raivis told me that Batu is gonna go yandere or something.

Still, Toris and Eduard had to drag me out of vampire lady's house when I tried to take on both vampire lady and crazy knife lady. Luckily I didn't get any bruises, but I still hate that jerk for not recognizing me as independent! At least Batu pissed him off, which is good for me.

Sealand

* * *

><p>Sealand,<p>

Pfft. It's hard _not_ to start a fight with your brother.

Oh great, now he's _drugging_ people? Ass...Why would he frame Canada! So stupid. Urgh...

Ah...I doubt he'll go through with that.

You may have potential for being a nation Sweetie, but remember you're still a kid.

Elizaveta


	143. Nicaragua 11

Hola Lizi~~

Ehehe... ooh! Is that a butteerrflyy? Why's it in mai house?

Salvadory just feels really bad about the situation, I guessess.

The only good thing is that now I can watch those animes Japan lent me~

It was a trainwreck. Prussia Appantly doesn't know any other central american countries besides me~ maybeh because I can outdrink him~ but he won't admit it~

Costa Rici made me drink the horrible liquid... it tastes horrible! Noooo... my brother that looks like a girl made me drink it! I remember one time when you were drunk you told me that Costa Rica and America would be a pairing.. it scarred me for liiiife... I can't even look at him anymore~

Drugged of horrible liquid!Sia

* * *

><p>Sia,<p>

Uh, maybe it snuck in through a window?

I would hope so.

Aw, which ones did Kiku lend you?

Prussia is so ignorant about things even inside Europe, don't expect him to know about anything on the American Continent.

You can out drink him? I'll have to admit, even if he won't, that's impressive~

Bleeehh-Pfft he looks like a girl? Hahaa-

WHAT? N-NO I DIDN'T! THATS. SO. WIERD. NO. DON'T. EVEN.

I would find it hard to do that normaly,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>Really? I can't xD. I DON'TT KNOWWW. Throw lemons at him next time.<em>


	144. Golden Horde 37

Hey H-Hungary:

I think I made a big blunder in pissing the Englishman whom I'm writing to. Sealand seems to be happy, but I kinda screwed up my first foreign relations with him. He still insists that his cooking is good, though I'm beginning to doubt that. Moreover, I'm starting to drink some of little Vanya's vodka. S-s-s-s-so I'm g-g-gon-na *hic* have three more bottles *hic* of *hic* v-vodka and *hic* r-ride my *hic* horse into t-that j-jerk's house *hic* a-and b-burn i-it d-down.

M-my head...*hic* poor I-Indonesia. S-She t-told me *hic* that P-Prussia *hic* sent *hic* her a drug l-laced candy *hic* d-disguising i-it as C-C-Canada's g-g-gift. I d-d-don't k-k-know what's the *hic* oh, wait. *hic* It's marijuana. P-Prussia *hic* l-laced t-those c-candies w-with m-marijuana. F-Finally, I-I'm g-gonna go d-drink and *hic* d-drive m-my t-tank a-and c-crash i-it to t-that jerk's h-house.

Crazy!Drunk!Golden Horde

.

(groan) Hungary:

Crap. I feel bad. I've just finished a drinking binge and a-ate some of E-England's scones because I was guilty of screwing up my relations with him by mentioning that I wanted to poison Prussia by sending him my desserts laced with opium. On the other hand, I'm sitting on both sides of the Romanian-Ukrainian border and the Romanian nation has tied me up. Of course, she's threatening to torture the Baltics and beat me up a lot more unless I help her (gulp!) take over your territories.

Hungover!Golden Horde

* * *

><p>Dear Batu,<p>

Ahh, so he pissed you off too? Hm, did he start it?

I'm sure he'll get over it; don't frett about it, really. He fights with everyone but it doesn't effect foreign relations when it counts. He is usually very fair with business and tries not to let personal distain get in the way.

It really isn't good, but for his self esteem and my mouth I rather not bring it up. You learn to just avoid it. Don't offer to eat his food. If you do, it _will_ make him happy, but most can't stomach it. If you throw up he gets mad.

Ahh, noo, no burning homes down, Batu. Please.

AUGH. That's it, I'm gonna beat him into the ground. Idiot, trying to drug people. Only person who would want that is Netherlands. Or maybe Canada. Thats it.

HEY HEY HEY HOLD IT! He lives with Germany, so it would be unfair to destory his home because you're mad at Prussia.

...

What did I tell you? Never offer to eat Arthur's food!

You were going to poison Prussia?...Yeah, although he's annoying-don't. Despite what we say, people _would_ miss him.

Uh...Wow. No direct harm to me, but she's capturing you guys left and right.

Elizaveta


	145. Brazil 59

Liz,

Haha~ Yes, yes it is.

Ok...I won't.

No, I just can't seem to get it out of my mind...

Tchau for now, meu amiga,

Luzii

* * *

><p>Luzii,<p>

Hehee~

Good. It's for the best.

Aughh! C'mon, you gotta. Either that or tell him. No other way out. Unless you wish to isolate yourself from him, which I _highly_ doubt.

Seeya Buddy,

Liz


	146. Argentina 28

Querida Hunny,

Parrots drinking beer...

Now I really wished I was invited!

Yeah riiiiight~. They pecked you too!

Tu amigo,

Argie

P.S. :D

* * *

><p>Dear Argie,<p>

They were annoying even when drunk. Seriously, you didn't miss much.

Bah, THEY PECKED ME BECAUSE I'M COOL.

Also, did you know Luzii had a bad nightmare?

Elizaveta

P.S.- X3


	147. Basque Country 1

Heyy Liz~

It Basque again! Sorry that I didn't write in a long time,but I was busy with... something. You know what? Nevermind!

Anyway,could I ask you something? How do I get Antonio to let me be my own country? I've tried everything! Asking,asking AGAIN, threatning, spears, nothing worked!

I just wanna be recognized..~

...

ahahaha~ brownie unicornn...

Drunk!Basque Country

* * *

><p>Heyy Basque~!<p>

That's okay. We all hit busy times. As long as you don't forget about me~

Neverminding!

What? Oh, how to do that...I'm, not too sure. I'm sure you don't want to hurt him by doing so or anything, so I'd wait for now, and wait for a very good opportunity.

Aww, don't worry. If you can manage I'll recognize you.

...Pickle Poney.

Oh Wow, You're very litterate when you're drunk. Is there something you're not telling me?

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>Nana: Basque Country Is baackk, :O. I shall not be fooled then, for I am an amazing fool that can read The Atmosphere. It's a very interesting book. HAA. Canon jokes. I hope he cheers up soon...<em>


	148. A Tinny Notice About Forgotten Chars

**Hello everyone~! A little small notice. It probably doesn't concern any of you at all, but I'd like to make you all aware.**

**Some letters sent in by canon characters have been left in the dust again, so instead of starting a new fic again, I will simply be deleting these chapters. That way, when people go through the chapter titles to make sure there isn't someone already being that character, they don't feel discouraged. **

**Honestly, don't worry at all. Only reason I'm really telling you is incase you felt like picking up the character. Like the current Italy for instance. I'm getting rid of that one. Actually that might be the only one.**

**Either way, that will be what I'm doing from here on out. Also, don't feel obliged to send in letters more frequently than you already have. I'm talking about those who haven't sent in in like...3 weeks or more. If I know you're just busy I won't be getting rid of you, D: So NO FREAKING OUT D: **

**Now off to study for Finals...**

**Nana out~**


	149. Nicaragua 12

Hola Lizi,

Lo siento, I sent my last letter while drunk off the horrible cold medication... damn Costa Rica...

Japan lent me this one called Lucky Star. And also Bleach. Bleach has a lot of episodes O_o

I know... he only has a map of Germany...

Si, I can!

Si, Costa Rica has a feminine build, which makes him look like a girl... you said he was perfect uke material...

SI YOU DID! You scarred me for liiiiife.

Sia

* * *

><p>Sia,<p>

Ahh, I figured as much. Thats okayy.

Ooo, I've seen Lucky Star. It's so odd and pointless. Haha, I love Konata. She's so wacky. I didn't contonue Bleach, a little to action-y for me, but it has very good character development.

Wow...So narrow minded...Even worse than I though.

P-PFFT-Haha-..ahh ahem. Well, they tend to have..f-feminine builds..hehe...-Sorry.

Not Like I Hvaen't Done That To Someone Before~!

Elizaveta

((I don't have lemons! Maybe oranges...))


	150. Spain 140

Elizaveta,

...shhhh. That was a bad example on my part.

I hate freakin' upstart nations and their upstarted...ness. It sucks! They think they're king of the world and all this other shit and grrrrrrrrr.

Stupid.

But you really, really should.

Well that's fine and dandy...fusososo. Russia won't have a damn clue what hit him...

I guess I will...

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

It was. Really..

It does suck. Pfft, king of the world my ass.

Meh, solving it can wait.

E-Eh...

Ahh*cough* cough* Bleh..N-Not feeling well all of a s-sudden! A-Ahahaha...

Yeah,..

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>Ahh, Nope I'm right there with ya. I think Lizzy is too...Seriously, the Fusoso is always a bad sign...<em>


	151. Australia 54

_XD. Maybe FF is holding a grudge on you for flooding the Hetalia Archives with your letters~_

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

Mmm, I guess not...Damn you're sharp.

Oh, I do.

It was sorta amusing. Prussia was bad-mouthing all nations in economic turmoiland Toni flipped. And the two got at it in German/Spanish. Twas amusing. You don't test Antonio when it comes to his crumbling economy.

Of course you do~!

You're welcome (Secretly going to run away from youuuu~!)

He started war with Russia? I thought it was the other way around. I heardMadrid, Valencia, Barcelona and Sevilla were bombed to holy hell-and 'course Toni's not gonna takee that.

Aussie

* * *

><p>A-Aussie,<p>

So sharp you should never run while carrying me.

So honest! You're humble personality blinds me.

He was? Jeez. He needs to learn to lay off! That'd be so confusing to hear, one man yelling German the other yelling back Spanish. My head would fizz. Again, I trust-ith 'twas so. Oh No, never do that, ever.

Hahaha! Is this truth?: Yes.

Starting an old running gag that should have stayed dead?: Yes! I have immortality serum. Yah. Suck it, Arthur.

No you're nottt~

Y-Yeah he did. Well, whatever, they're fighting in a war against each other is what I ment.

A-Ah..that's why he's acting all...Fusososo-y

shitspeakingofhimomgblaah

A-AHH! NO *cough*cough* Still really sick! YEAH GO GET WATER. YEAH, DO THAT.

Help?...

Elizaveta


	152. Valencia 1

Hungría

I don't know you personally, I think. And if I know... maybe that day I was eh... sleepy! Yes, sleepy :)

But I'd swear your yelling woke me up from a siesta once. Not sure, though. Maybe it was just Chibi Romano's annoying voice :)

I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Valencia, the city of bravery!

I was searching some things in the Internet when I found some curious info about Austria and I thought you would knew if that's true.

Well, the info (translated from Spanish, of course) is "Austria is Lady Gaga's number 1 enemy"

It makes sense, doesn't it?

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p>Hello Valencia,<p>

Nice to hear from you finally! I've heard about you. No I don't think we've ever met in person, or...at least been introduced, haha.

Er, if it was at a meeting it could have possibly been me. Though, Romano may have picked up a thing or two from me. I used to take care of him. Might have taken up the mannerisms and brought them to an extreme.

Cool! Well I'm The Republic of Hungary, You can just call me Elizaveta, or, any thing like that if you want. Nickname is fine too.

Just don't call me Eresbet or Elizabeth. I don't like it.

Ooo, interesting info, hm? Do tell~

Really now? I've never heard of that. We'll have to look into this...

Sort of,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>Oooo, Ello Valencia! Always a big part in things, aha. Glad to see you here now :P<em>


	153. Texas 9

Elizaveta,

Very odd.

Who likes hangovers? They're horrible. Really, you're not liking being a country.

Hmm, maybe Spain is doing what he thinks is best for you.

Amanda

* * *

><p>Amanda,<p>

Odd Icelandic man is odd.

No one does really. unless htey are some form of mild masochist.

Not at the moment though, but things are looking brighter on my outlook of it. There's pros nd cons.

Eh, It probably is, but I'm very stubborn. I wonder how he deals with a friend like me.

Elizaveta


	154. China 10

Aiya, you people are gonna be the death of me aru.

I'll hold on to my belief of who I think is a good influence or not. But I'll let you hang out with her aru.

Usually mine aru.

China

* * *

><p>Yao,<p>

You wouldn't be the first!

That's fine. I just wanna hang with my Asiaann frieeenddd~

True, it's always yours first acctually.

I _wonder_ why that is? Hmmmm~

Elizaveta


	155. Spain 141

Elizaveta,

Lo siento for that...

I know right?

Si.

Hmm? Mi querida? You're stuttering, is everything okay? Are you not feeling well aga-

Ah, I got it. I'll have Romano or someone keep an eye on you while I go bomb Russia to Holy Hell..fusosososo~!

Antonio

* * *

><p>A-Antonio,<p>

That's okay I guess.

Yeah, should teach them...damn it.

A-ahaha Ahmm.. *cough*cough* No, I feel..really hot, a-and- Uh No That's..nice and all but *cough* um..*sniff*

No, No really! It'd make me feel better if y-you looked after me. Yeah...

U-Uh..yeah...That's..still creepy, Antonio.

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>I don't know...you must be the bringer of 2012! NOOOOO.<em>


	156. Australia 55

_Pfft, well FF is silly then. __So silly that it doesn't deserve any Peeps._

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

I was waiting for that-and I had a witty comeback but I lost it.

I'm hoping that's not sarcasm.

Yeah, tons of nations were getting pissed, but Antonio's the one that snapped first. He's been under a lot of stress so you'd think Gilbert would watch his mouth. Everyone knows not to mention Spain's economy...

Yay for the truth!

Cringing at the running gag that should've stayed dead: Yes, very much so.

Are soooooo.

Oh, okay. Gotcha.

Oh GOD. He's acting all Fusososo-y? God save us all. Someone needs to stop him before Spain loses it!

Whut?

W-what? Do you need someone to take care of you.

I gotcha girly. I'll be there as soon as possible. You're at your house, yes?

Aussie

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

Oh maann! You need to keep track of your things better.

It's whatever you want it to be.

Gilbert has verbal diariea. He can't hold it. Idiot that he is.

Yeah, never mention it. _Ever._

Hehee~ This statement is false.

Cringing is never a good thing.

Take a nap to get rid of the cringing? I would.

Aree nottttttt.

Y-Yeah. Fusososo-y. It's terrifying. I'm trying.

Ah, that's part of my plan. Though I do feel like I have a cold. *sniff*

Uh, I think I am.

Elizaveta


	157. Nicaragua 13

Hola Lizi,

Si. Lucky Star is really good so far.

Si...

I know... but it's still really weird to have your twin brother be called a uke...

Gah...

Nicaragua

* * *

><p>Sia,<p>

Mhmm. I should go back and rewatch it. I haven't seen it in a while.

I think we should steal his map and write our countries on it. Ha.

Ohh, I forget you two are twins...woopsyyy~

Gah Indeed.

Elizaveta


	158. Spain 142

_Spain = Apocalypse D: SAVEE THE WORLD FROM THE FUSOSOSO_

* * *

><p>Elizaveta<p>

Kay...

We neeed to put them in their place-stupid brats

Oh, well, just relax and I'll be there after I bomb Russia to nothing, kay? Until I'll have someone look after you...

I'll be there after I take care of Russia. Imma nuke him to make things go a bit quicker, kay? fusososo.

How's it creepy?

Antonio

* * *

><p>A-Antonio,<p>

Uh, Yep. Hahaha.

Ehh, Um. I don't think Romano is best for that. I mean, we both know how well he was when taking care of you...

You wouldn't put me through _that_, would you?

*cough* U-Um. I dunno, I uh- I'm alergic to people who just nuked someone else! yeah! T-Thats *cough* it. Yeah. So don't leave.

T-That phrase is making me..n-nauceous, yeah.

Elizaveta


	159. Golden Horde 38

(pant) Hungary:

Bulgaria managed to drug Romania to sleep and we're right on the Ukrainian side of the border. Still, I'm surprised how little Vanya would survive even two hundred English scones...oh wait, oh damn. That's right. I taught little Vanya what he knows. Despite our successful attempt, Romania is still smarting from her defeat at your hands that she's trying to resort to underhanded methods. At one point she asked me if I wanted to become one with her, obviously copying little Vanya.

Also, little Vanya snuck out of school to go visit Serbia in his house, and Arthur didn't need me to drag him out. Though I'm starting to feel that I'm too old to babysit him. At least Dad Mongolia would knock some sense into him. A little secret: whenever I got hit in the head with something, there's a sadistic alter ego who's inside me that would wake up and start conquering other nations without mercy. I called it the Sadistic! Mode. Yes, Hungary. I'm a bit of a bipolar.

Golden Horde

P.S.: While I was busy recovering from my hangover, I tried to make a little Hungary plushie doll, complete with the toy frying pan and a spatula. Isn't it cute? I also made a Chibitalia plushie doll too.

P.S.S.: Indonesia and Manchuria wrote to me just recently, and yes Prussia did spike the candies with marijuana.

* * *

><p>Batu,<p>

I defeated her?- Oh. Oh! O-Of course I did! Yeah.

200..E-English...scones? OH GOD.

That's just unorigional.

Serbia?..isn't that an Italian er..province? Something? Oh! Oh Nevermind. Hehe. Wrong person. Anyway, I wonder why he'd do that.

Uh...really, now. I think all of us have that kind of side, it just comes out in different ways. I know one way for me is if I chug vodka. Also If I get so mad I pass out, though that isn't constant.

Elizaveta

P.S. - Aww, you did? Can I see?

P.P.S. - Wow...idiot.


	160. Australia 56

Elizaveta,

I really do, don't I?

Gotcha, gotcha!

After you and Antonio left-the meeting went to hell. Portugal and Dad got into it, Prussia and the world did, and Alfie and I stayed back and laughed at the stupidity of it all.

Remembe that time America did, and that heavy chair became BFF with Alfie's skull? Man, it took Portugal, Romano, France, Prussia, Germany and myself to restrain him. I remember you were laughing hysterically...and Toni was just plain pissed.

IT IS?

Nope, it isn't.

Could use a nap? Yupp, I could.

Are soooo.

God, it is. Do you need help? Remember, Antonio is still dangerously sick-we don't want him overexerting himself...

Ah, okay, well, still, take it easy.

Kay. See you shortly.

Aussie

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

Yess, you do.

Mhmmm.

Crap, really?

Why did Portugal and England go at it?- THAT. SOUNDED. WRONG.

Ohh you, always the laughing spectaitor.

OHH MY ISTEN. I-I couldn't breath after that meeting. I was purple. Litterally. Ludwig had to bring me home because I passed out from lack of oxygen.

NO. IT ISN'T. OR IS IT?

PARADOXXXXX.

I'm..trying to get him to stay here, but it isn't working. I could use the help.

Eh, okay, I guess.

Okayy,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>We'll simply hog them all. and all the chocolate. And whatever it is that web-sites apparently pretend to eat via wires.<em>


	161. Taiwan 24

Elizaveta,

Mm. We're all tired. Stupid business.

Suure..~

BEER. I need some old fashioned beer. It's soo expensive here since it's shipped all the way from America and stuff. Urgh, stupid Alfred. I guess he has a grudge against me ever since he tried to ask me out in the past and I said no..? But that was years ago! He holds grudges sometimes..agh, kid he's only a kid compared to most of us.

Love,

Taiwan~

P.S. DON'T DENY IT MY DEAR~

* * *

><p>Taiwan,<p>

Business can go die. In a hole. Full of rabid kitties.

Oh c'monn. You guys are just wimps. Pfft. I'm not that scary...

Augh, me too! England was pissy that I went binge drinking(I was mad at him) and ended up in the hospital because of alchohol poisoning. I mean c'mon. Nice to know he feel guilty though.

From America? God, that sucks. He doesn't make the best beer.

He does? Why on _Earth_ would he hold a grudge for that? Silly boy. It must have at least been flattering for you though, Eh Taiwan?~

Eh, I don't think so. He's young yes but he's seen his share.

Love,

Elizaveta

P.S.- NOOO. NOTHING. TO. DENY.


	162. Sealand 29

Big Sis Hungary:

I know I'm still a kid, but even Raivis is older than me and he's like the youngest nation. Also, Raivis and I can smell something funny from the Netherlands. Apparently Batu was right about marijuana being on the candies that nation he hates sent to everyone. Unfortunately, Toris and Feliks are unable to talk right now because they're high. Also, I got a Hungary plushie doll from Batu. He wants to make an Austria plushie doll too, and maybe a France plushie doll. FRANCE PLUSHIE DOLL! Like I'd ever want to cuddle a plushie doll of that wine gushing oaf!

What's wrong with Batu? He seems to be sick or something. Also, there's a picture of Toris and a bull's eye on it. Crazy knife lady is apparently using it to throw her knives at it. I nearly got cut, to be honest.

Sealand

P.S.: Batu also gave me a Chibitalia plushie doll, and makes a cute 've!' and 'si!' sound. Unfortunately, he's gonna make a Russia plushie doll too. Probably to give it to crazy knife lady to hug. Ugh.

* * *

><p>Sealand,<p>

Yes but you still need to be careful, Got it?

Netherlands...constantly does something that isn't very good for his health. Don't question further.

O-Oh my...Toris, and Feliks? HIGH? A-Ahahaha! That must be hilarious! Take a video for me! Pleaasee?

Aww, how cute- No. No France plushie. Ever.

I'm not sure Sweetie- Uh yes, She tends to hold a gurgde against him, like he holds a slight crush for her.

Like I said, Be careful,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Awww, It sounds adorable, just like how Feli used to be-Well, at least that will occupy her from hurting you and your friends?


	163. Romano 60

Elizaveta,

Uh-huh, I know.

I honestly..forgot..damn, I feel old for forgetting something this simple.

..No wonder they fear you.

Yeeah, that aristocrat. ..Urm, I won't curse him out since I know you would kick my ass if I did.

No, it's truue.

No one can keep it up.

Antonio and I haven't really spoken in person as often as we did before..Damn, does that make us a bad couple? I don't understand this shit.

Love,

Romano~

* * *

><p>Romanooo~<p>

Its like nap time for kids.

WE ARE SEINIORS. YAH. So forgetful. Let's go play bingo! Hehee~

Oh come. on. I'm not scary, just intimidating, _Right?_

You can cuss him out if you want. I don't care at the moment. His constant pestering for certain favors is...bugging me.

YOU ARE TRUTH ITSELF ROMANO.

Yeah, I bet she fell asleep after I left, Hm? Am I Right?

No, Not at all~ You two are just very busy with doing different things for your nations. It's completely normal.

I don't understand it either, and I'm single,

Love,

Elizaveta


	164. Texas 10

Elizaveta,

Yup, agreed.

Yeah that is true.

That's good. There's probably pros and cons to most things.

I don't know, but he is a very good friend to put up with your stubborness.

Amanda

* * *

><p>Amanda,<p>

Blarrghh.

I'm faking sick so Spain doesn't go bat-shit insane and go into nuclear war-fare. He might hurt himself again.

This is a very delicate situation.

If I don't make it out, my will is in my surveillance room.

Elizaveta


	165. Nicaragua 14

Hola Lizi,

Si.

That would be awesome~ doesn't he break into your house? It's payback~

Yeah...

...

Sia

* * *

><p>Sia,<p>

He _does_. Let's get back at him. Stupid albino.

...Yep.

...OH COME ON DON'T TELL ME YOU DON'T AGREE.

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>I can tell...the awkward is thick...<em>


	166. Valencia 2

Hungría,

I'm not sure if I want to know what you heard about me. Just keep in mind: I HAVEN'T burned down any Russian factory last weekend!

I don't go to meetings. Madrid and Barcelona do, since they're the most important cities. I think Sevilla goes sometimes, though.

If you weren't the one who taught him how to steal tomatoes... i don't mind :)

I think I'll call you hungría, if you don't mind. I usually call nations and cities by their nation's /cities' names. Even España. If I call you by your name... you should worry ;D

I also read he... Austria... well, I won't tell that. There are tons of lies in the internet. And I don't think he has anything to do with drugs...

Love,

Valencia

PD: This letter might take some time to arrive you since my city has been bombed and the Post has some problems.

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

Oh no, nothing but good things! or at least things I find good. Haha.

Ah, okay. gotchya. If anyone asks you were munching on cookies with me on my couch as we watched movies.

I wish I didn't go to as many meetings as I do. They're so _boring_. Making bets on who will throw the first punch is fun though.

Oh, okay. Whatever you're comfortable with. In return I guess I'll just call you Valencia :P

Aww, tell me! I bet it's funny.

Pfft, him? On drugs? No, haha.

Love,

Hungary

P.S.- Woah, Woah. Really? Crap, you okay?

* * *

><p><em>Oh, I think..Golden Horde may have mentioned it? I dunno. Haha.<em>


	167. Brazil 60

Liz,

Hey, I talked to Argie about my dream...He laughed and told me that I was silly to ever think that of him.

And honestly, I feel really stupid now for even thinking for a single moment that a stupid dream would ever change the way Argie and I feel about each other.

...A-a-a-also...o-o-on a slightly more embaressing matter...h-how exactly do you tell a guy that you want him to kiss you? I mean, I've stolen a few pecks on the lips from Argie, but nothing really THAT serious.

Sua Amiga,

Luzii

* * *

><p>Luzii,<p>

See, I told you! Argie wouldn't ever do that.

A-Ah, yeah...that's sweet, the thing you two have.

Oh, well since it's you and Argie. Just _go for it._

Good Luckk~

Liz


	168. Golden Horde 39

ello there, Hungary:

Just as I promised you, I have your Hungary plushie doll. It has all of the accessories and it makes a cute sound. I also gave you a Chibitalia and Austria plushie doll as a bonus gift. Chibitalia plushie doll makes a very cute 've!' and 'si!' whenever you cuddle it. Plus there's also a Chibiromano plushie doll, but all it does is swear. Oh crap, I think my sadistic alter ego clicked in. (gulps and closes his eyes)

Of course, little Vanya and I were pigging out on 200 English scones after we lost the Crimean War and had twenty bottles of vodka each. We gladly threw up in the end, but it was worth it. As for Serbia, his boss wanted him to have good relations with Russia. Finally, England is back to his pirate mode. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a city to raze and inhabitants to enslave. Now, which nation should I burn down and turn into my vassal? Oh yeah, I'll conquer and burn down Belarus and Romania. They'll pay for torturing me. Next, Ukraine will be my junior partner and conquer Serbia. Again.

But I'll let that pirate rule the seas while I rule the continents. Also, should I raze the Kingdom of Prussia? I'd like to pay that bastard back for invading my turf, even though I couldn't completely wipe him out at Legnica. HAHAHAHAHAHA.

Sadistic!Golden Horde

* * *

><p>...Batu,<p>

Oh, Thank you! Hahaha...-Oh, an Austria one?-Aw, it's cuter than the real thing. Aww~ Romano, even if he did have a horrible mouth, was still very cute as a kid.

Ehh...

Yeah, _'worth it'_, isn't what I would lable it as.

I notice. Dick hole. Being an ass to me for no reason. I have the right mind to pimp smack him upside the head.

Uh...g-great,..motto there, Batu. Yeah...great. Yeah. Have fun.

Kill Prussia, and you will have _me_ on your hands, as well as Ludwig. Do you want that? Also, he doesn't have any of his own seperate land. What's the point?

Your laugh is insufferable.

Elizaveta


	169. Sealand 30

Hey Big Sis Hungary:

Raivis and Eduard taped the session of Feliks and Toris high on marijuana. I got the tape and have it on this mail. OK, I'll be careful. On the other hand, Batu's gone insane! Like he's Russia or something! He's burning down crazy knife lady's lands and attacking vampire lady's soldiers. I can't watch! He's not the same Batu as I know!

Also, that jerk England is back to his pirate self again! Now I need a place to stay, since my fort's gonna be destroyed, thanks to that jerk!

Sealand

* * *

><p>Sealand,<p>

YES! Tell them thank you. Aldo, thank to you too~ My little sortof-brother.

Yeah...I noticed. This is what happenes when he plans to big, he goes bat shit insane. Am I the only one in Europe who has yet to do this? EH? Damn Idiots...

Well, at least that's limited to just those two, for now. We'll try to gather forces to contain Batu's rampage soon.

I noticed that too. I swear to God. I feel like I'm sort of a mediator for snapped nations. Ugh...

*sigh* Ask Raivis to pack your things. You can come to my place for the time being. Just be quick about getting here.

Setting Up A Room,

Elizaveta


	170. Nicaragua 15

Hola Lizi~

...he broke into my house once and took the last beer... I hit him with a bat... I'm OFF TO GET A MARKER!

...there is a lot of awkward right now...

I can't even remember anymore...

Sia

* * *

><p>Sia~<p>

He does that to _everyone_. It's how he's not in debt because of his obsession with beer. and cute things(which I still don't comprehend, for a man like him).

YES. SHARPIES WORK BEST.

There is.

You can't? That's not good.

Lizi


	171. Texas 11

Elizaveta,

You don't want that happening.

I bet it is, remember to moan like you're in pain a lot and if you can't do a good fake sneeze, don't even attempt to try, and try to keep your nose looking red, maybe use blush. Good luck.

I don't think he'll kill you, but if that happens then I'll get it for you.

Amanda

* * *

><p>Amanda,<p>

I do _not_.

Ah! Yes, awesome tips. I'll go attempt that now with the blush. I'm good with fake sneezing.

Thank youu You awesome State you,

Elizaveta


	172. Golden Horde 40

Hungary!

So that Teuton has shown himself out in the open, eh? I'll deal with that after I finish enslaving both Belarus and Romania. (sharpens sword) Dad Mongolia and the rest of my brothers will start forcing every nation that hates us to bow down before our mighty presence! Now we'll show the world who's the REAL awesome nation! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Little Vanya will surely join us in our conquest of those rebellious nations. As for the trembling twerps, I'll spare them as long as they don't bug me!

Where's that pirate! I wanted to start sending goods to the rest of the world through his damned ships. Hell, I'll even send him some fireships to use, and maybe a couple of mercenaries from Kalmykia. Excuse me while I go conquer those damned meddling nations. After that, Dad Mongolia will try again and conquer that Chinese nation. Say goodbye to your beloved pandas and Shinatty-chans~gala!

Sadistic!Golden Horde

* * *

><p>Batu,<p>

The _Teuton_, has no reason to protect himself, I would think.

No, you will not.

That will only make people hate you all even more, Batu.

Yeah...real awesome nation. Still not you guys.

I wouldn't be suprised if he did, he's tried before you know~ and failed.

Oh, helping England while the both of you are crazed? God damn.

...

AUGH. DO I HAVE TO FUCKING FIX EVERYTHING AROUND HERE? GOD DAMN! NNAAAUGHH!

Pissed!Elizaveta


	173. Golden Horde 41

Figures!

(normal!Golden Horde) Crap, I have a headache! How do I get my sadistic self under control? How the hell did Spain do it with his Conquistador mode!

(Sadistic!Golden Horde) Stop whining, you weakling! I'm gonna finish what Dad Mongolia started and start burning down more lands. Either way, Dad Mongolia wants to keep looking for that Holy Rome guy. Too bad he died in some wars and one of his subordinates became the modern Ludwig Beillschmidt. Still, I defeated your army in Legnica, and I can do it again! I already teamed up with that pirate and he's gonna burn down any ship that interferes with him.

How many bloody times do I have to get my weak self back to hibernation!

Dammit, my weaker self's starting to take over my head and I'm having trouble trying to conquer everything. Little Vanya and I are used to being hated by other nations around the world. Heck, I once had a good sized empire until that bastard Tamerlane led an army to sack Sarai! Now I am even losing to my weaker self! This is humiliating! Now that damned Belarusian and Romanian are gonna raze Kazan unless I raze Bucharest and Minsk.

I'll leave that Teuton alone for now, seeing as he's too busy with other things. Though (coughs) I smell something funny from that Dutch nation's house. Crap! I can't have those things or else I'll screw up! Now I wish I had some opium to smoke.

Sadistic!Golden Horde

P.S.: My weaker self wants you to hit us in the head with your damned frying pan. Like he's asking for trouble.  
>P.P.S.: At least I'll have revenge on that Ludwig guy for scarring the USSR. Payback time's so sweet when you do the killing.<p>

* * *

><p>Pfft,<p>

you have much more than a headache on your damn hands. Stupid men...

Oh yes, burn down more lands, because that is _so_ productive and origional.

Subordinates? I thought...- Ah, never mind.

Excuse me?

You wish to bother _me_ now?

...HAAAAAA. DUMBASS.

A-Ahahaha! Te-team up with Arthur? Oh brilliant! Because that is such a help when you wish to fight against a land-locked country like me. So very productive. I applaud you. So precautious.

Having internal trouble? Sad.

I wonder why you're used to it, really. You two wig out in the cruelest ways.

Yes, please don't bother with him. Soon, if you keep going down this path, you will have bigger things to deal with.

It's probably Netherlands on drugs again. I swear, every day it wafts across Europe.

Oh yes, because opium is so much better.

E-Elizaveta

P.S.- I'll be doing worse, you tell him that, as unfortunate it is for him if he doesn't get his freakin' self under control.

P.P.S.- Ah, No. I'm sorry, but you won't be getting far if you continue to speak to me the way you are now.


	174. Sealand 31

_Oh, I know. I send to that England too~_

* * *

><p>Hey Big Sis Hungary:<p>

That pirate jerk just burnt down Riga, and Raivis is busy packing his stuff. He's currently on a mission to 'rule' the seas or something. Also, Mr. Specs is busy playing with the plushie doll of himself. That guy with the wurst tried to throw away his underwear, but Mr. Specs kept on repairing it. Oh yeah, I noticed that the vampire lady and crazy knife lady are liek zombies now. Oh god, Batu! Did you really...crap. My fort's gonna be blown to ruins by that jerk.

Sealand

* * *

><p>Sealand,<p>

This is why I'm happy I'm a woman...

Yes, rule the seas. That isn't as big as a feet nowadays because we have air travel. Idiot Brit.

Wow, he is? That's...egotistical.

Yeah, Ludwig isn't as stingy as Roddy, it's quite odd. I'm guessing you took reffuge there then?

Hm, I see. Thats unfortunate.

Like I said, you can come to my home if you like.

Elizaveta


	175. Nicaragua 16

ola Lizi~

Every time he tried to do that I hit him with my bat. It's amazing how between my bat and your frying pan that he doesn't have brain damage... well, i I think he does have brain damage...

Good! I has LOTS of sharpies!

Stupid memory... the cold medication Costa Rica gave me expired THREE YEARS AGO. So I've been in and out of loopy stages... stupid twin brother...

Sia

* * *

><p>Sia,<p>

I think he does. However he is odd and strange so it is possible it heals. If he was human he would probably be paralzed with how much we hit him.

YES! Rainbow colors. Haa.

W-WOOWW. Smart one Costa Rica, smart one.

Brothers are always stupid,

Elizaveta


	176. Spain 143

Elizaveta,

...and you're stuttering...why?

Romano did a very good (still is) taking care of me, I think you'll be fine.

Put you through what...?

So you don't want me to nuke Russia to Holy Hell? But I have to...he's quite literally annihilating my cities, and I refuse to sit back and take that sort of abuse. Do you know how much it hurts having 4 cities at a time being ransacked by bombs?

So, I'm off to nuke Russia to Holy Hell~! Fusosososo~

Ciao

Con amor~

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Ah..No reason...I suppose.

Yeah, you're more tolerant of how he takes care of people be cause you love him so much.

Romano's _loving care_. Though,..this is also causing other crap to build up...

What I don't want you to do is to cause mass distruction, hurt yourself, and drag everyone else into it. _Again_.

Grr, stop it with the Fusosososo damn it!

*Sigh*..Yeah, Love You Too Buddy,

SlightlyPissy!Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>Me t-too...and apparently the England is that other fic that you and I are sending to has gone Pirate. and Golden Horde has gone sadistic. Ohh Fun...<em>


	177. Australia 57

Elizaveta,

Hell yes really!

...I know it did-but they started arguing over Spain's economy and his war with Russia. Apparently, England's siding with Russia on this...

I know right? That's mine and Alfie's job. But Alfie left cause he went and got ice for my leg-it still hurts every now and again.

After you passed out from lack of oxygen, Romano planted a big fat kiss on Toni to get him to chill out-it was adorable but it sorta just pissed Antonio off more-for reasons unbeknownst to the rest of us.

THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW!

OH NOESSS (I totally made a reference to Tootsie Pops...did you see it?)

All right, I'll see what I can do-and that also entails me finding Romano.

Is he serious about nuking Russia? If he nukes Russia, Russia'll just nuke Spain off the map! Which is worrisome.

All righty.

Aussie.

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

Oh how _wonderful_. He's gone nuts too. Along with Golden Horde! I swear to Isten, everyoen is going nutzo, and I'm getting on edge again. I don't want to be living in the midst of termoil again.

Also, Golden Horde is making hints at him trying to invade me, because I told him off about getting further into Europe. Pissing me off...

Oh yeah, it's still broken? I'm sorry I forgot. It isn't to bad, is it?

Ah, really now? Usually that would distract him completely. Suprising.

No, _completely_ missed that very obvious in caps plug-in, Aussie. Haha.(Sorry, my sarcasim is at an all time high lately. Annoyance with the world probably)

Finding Romano,..yeah, it'd help but I think he already left? Damn it...Ugh!

Yes. I know, right? and then the world will be in termoil again, and I'm gonna have to try to be miss mediator because I don't like seeing any of my friends hurt, and all that _CRAP_, just to have it not work and exaust me, again.

I Swear,...

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>Preciesly nonsense. Ohh, I need to get to bed...I hate Finals...<em>


	178. Texas 12

Elizaveta,

You're welcome for the tips. There handy to know with my family sometimes and just for stuff you want to get out of.

Aww don't make me blush, but I am kinda awesome aren't I.

Amanda

* * *

><p>Amanda,<p>

I can see why they'd be useful. Your family...is annoying. No offence. It's not constant either.

Awesome enough to rise above how annoying your family is, Yep!

Elizaveta


	179. Nicaragua 17

Hola Lizi~

Hmm, that would make sense. Is he writing to you now?

RAINBOW COLORES~

Costa Rica is so stupid sometimes...

True.

Sia

* * *

><p>Sia,<p>

Yes, he is. Oddly enough.

YES! RAINBOW COLOR THE WORLD MAN.

I totally agree. Though, at least he doesn't go _crazy_ like some other damnd peopleI know over here...

Annoyed,

Lizi


	180. Valencia 3

Hungría,

Things that you find good, huh?

Yes, we watched movies~~ No fires~~

Valencia

PS: It hurts like Hell, but Teruel is helping me. I'm planning my revenge on both Spain (cause he should know better that starting a war!) and Russia :D

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

Yep, very good~ Haha, not in a creeper way, promise.

Only movies that had fires in them~ and then we ate cereal like good people do.

Hungary

P.S.- That's good that you're getting help. Oh, hahaha, don't bring up Spain. I'm not in a very good attitude with him right now...neither am I with Russia, or England, or Golden Horde or France...Gr...stupid men..

* * *

><p><em>Oh I am so happy I'm finally on summer vacation...YUS.<em>


	181. Spain 144

Elizaveta,

I suppose that's true...but querida, my tolerance only goes so far...

How so?

...then what do you expect me to do? Russia's fucking trying to invade! I didn't start this war, nor did I want it. I'm struggling enough as it is-remember, oh, I dunno, a few months back when I pretty much had the world under my thumb? Yeah, because of that I don't have much a military anymore. I don't want my people to have to learn fucking RUSSIAN.

So, my only option left is to nuke him-cuz that's all I've got going for me.

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

True, but really...it's Romano. You'd endure getting yelled at because it's him. I on the other hand, will not.

Eh? I don't even know...

I'm not expecting anything of you. Know what? go fuckin' bomb him for all I care. Though, I've been off trying to relieve a bunch of crap and do work this week, I bet something bad happened because you bombed him, Eh? Wouldn't be suprised.

Really now? No military? _Wonder_ how that slipped past me. Certainly I missed that because I'm too over joyed at how kindly you act back to someone who is just worried for your well being, as well as the well being of others. Also, how silly of me to forget things about the All-mighty Spain.

Have Fun,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Though I am still annoyed with you, I have sent provisions and such for you in case you need it. We both know Russia is an ass when it comes to war. And anything else for that matter.

* * *

><p><em>And Lizzie breaks out the sarcasim box. How fun~<em>


	182. Australia 58

Elizaveta,

Oh isn't it? This is where if I were talking to you, I'd roll my eyes in exasperation. I'm posting troops along my borders just to prevent invasion...this is getting ridiculous. I see the Spanish Navy just sitting idely in International Waters, as if Spain is daring Russia to do something.

If Golden Horde tries to invade, I'll send troops and provisions to you, all right? Jesus, Russia's trying to start another World War and Spain was the beginning victim.

Yeah, but I can still hobble around on crutches and bark orders to my troops.

Normally yes...God only knows what was running through the mind of that crazy Spaniard at the time...

...Did I? Sorry. I've been a bit distracted...and your sarcasm really is at an all time high-maybe you should relax a little?

Left to where? Where the hell could he go? Doesn't he realize that his Spaniard is in dire need of his lovins right about now?

I can't believe he's serious...God damn, Spain...the world is already in turmoil, Elizaveta, we're just fortunate enough to not have been dragged into it...yet. No one likes seeing their friends hurt, but as nations we have to deal with it...damn Russia.

We need to find a way to stop Russia in his tracks before he starts invading other nations. I hate to say it, but the Kingdom of Spain will have to fall before we can stop Russia-we (sadly) have to use Spain as an example to the rest of the world that Russia is a formidable force. And once Spain falls, since he and America are such big partners, Alfred will step in and hopefully end this shit.

I hope that made sense...

Aussie

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

Ohh, that you for narraiting for me, I appreciate your actions toward me~

Thats good, never anything wrong with being careful.

No no, don't feel the need to send too much. I know since this is you, you'll send things anyway, but worry about yourself first.

Uh..I don't remember. Sorry. I'm crappy I know.

Yeah..fortunate...

He well? I don't think we have to go to that drastic of measures...do we? I mean Spain is already hurting, do we need him to go down like that?

I feel like we're plotting a murder here,

Elizaveta

P.S.- You have never sounded more serious and smart. Scary.


	183. China 11

Aiya, what does that mean aru? Are you comparing me to the Roman Empire? It was his own fault. I plan to be around for a long time aru.

..Sigh. What ever aru. Just don't scare me with drawing out you letters aru. I have a hard enough time reading them.

Aru! I don't want him to come in the first place.

I don't wanna know. It's scaryscaryscary...aru.

China

PS: Aiya.(Head desks)

* * *

><p>No, I wasn't at all. Where'd you get that from?<p>

You don't like my letters? Mean, so mean Yao.

Get padlocks?

Augh. I know what you mean.

Elizaveta

P.S.- HAAA! You making out with a desk.


	184. Argentina 29

Querida Hunny,

NO, I AM! I'M EVEN MORE AWESOME THAN PRUSSIA! :D

Yes, I know...

Tu amigo,

Argie

* * *

><p>Argie,<p>

DON'T YOU START WITH ME ARGIE! I hear that crap all the time.

Everythign get resolved with that? I hope Luzii feels better.

Your Buddy,

Elizaveta AKA 'Hunny'

* * *

><p><em>He's supposed to be more annoying? D: Hahah, kidding. I love Argie.<em>


	185. Basque Country 2

sup Liz,

Well,no use in not telling ya anymore, (cause I bet you already know)

RUSSIA'S FAT ASS ARMY INVADED BILBAO (and the rest of Spain... plus my brother Catalonia isn't doing too well...). They are HUGE. They're kinda hard to fight them off.

Ahaha,thanks~...

WHERE IZZIT. I WANNA KILL IT. PICKLES SUCK LIKE RUSSIA.

...

s-she... she-

Basque

* * *

><p>Basque,<p>

NO. EVIL RUSSIA STAY AWAY FROM MY SPANISH BUDDIES! DICK!

Russians are very husky. Sadly me, and my former couch, learned that the hard way.

I sent some things over to help, even though I'm annoyed with Antonio right now. I hope you get them.

ITS IN THE CLOSET!

She what?

Elizaveta


	186. Brazil 61

Liz,

Yeah, I should've believed you from the start~

Hm? Is something the matter? You seem kinda..upset. At least, that's the vibe I'm getting from your handwriting. It seems a bit less lifeless than it usually looks...

J-just go for it? B-but when is the right time though? I mean, I admit I'm a bit of a romantic and I just really wanted to share one of those moments that you read about in those romance novels all the time. You know, kissing in the rain, or on a beach with a sunset in the background...

Sua Amiga,

Luzii

* * *

><p>Luzii,<p>

See? I AM AMAZINGLY SMART. Always listen to me.

What? My writting usually looks lifeless? Thats...wierd.

No...I'm okay. Just thinking about things.

When you're hanging out or on a date or something. When you're both alone.

..Not everyone's love life can be a fairy-tail Luisa, trust me.

From,

Elizaveta


	187. Taiwan 25

Hungary,

I know.

Ah, I haven't seen you angry.. You haven't seen Kiku drunk though. That still haunts my nightmares.

Yeap, it's good to know he felt bad instead of saying he didn't care. He's such a softie on the inside.

I know right. I'm not crazy about American beer. Urgh, stupid Teacher won't let me get good ol' fashioned beer. Overprotective man.

Yeah, I've had weird suitors. But NONE of my brothers allowed me to even go on a damn date with any of them. Overprotective fools. Sexists. I wouldn't be that mad if they told the guys I can't date, but noo. They told all that I was not interested at all.

It IS flattering though~

True. We all have.

Love,

Taiwan

P.S. YOU'LL ADMIT IT.

* * *

><p>Taiwan,<p>

I can't vouch for what I seem like when I'm angry.

OH MY GOD I WANNA SEE KIKU DRUNK TELL ME. It's almost as big of an event as him being angry!

Eh, I suppose so. I dunno if it's acctually just for political relations or not.

Pfft, I'll get you some, don't worry. You deserve it.

That is so stupid. You should come hang with me in Europe, we'll go clubbing! That way your brothers won't get in the way.

Love,

Elizaveta

P.S.- NOOO I WONT!


	188. Romano 61

Elizaveta,

Are you high..? Again?

I feel loopy. Loopy. Loops are damn fun, actually.

You CAN be. Once in a while. You know it's true!

OH HELL YEEES.

HAHAHA. AHAAHA.

I don't remember..! See, I'm an old man. I'm not a pedo like Arthur though. He's dating his "son".

Good~!

Ahah..hahah..god. I'm tiiired..~

Love,

Romano

Elizaveta,

I found this guy in the street. Yeah. I'll take care of him until he's sober. He smells like alcohol, so..~

Hopefully Taiwan will help me take care of him.

From,

Vietnam

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

NO.

What do you mean _again?_ Never smoked before in my life. Nope.

Yes Lovino, loops are fun.

PFFFTT, YOU LIE.

You? OLD? Yeah. Bull Romano, BULL.

Are you drunk?

Yeah, you're drunk.

Oh hey Vietnam!

Yeah the guy you found is Romano. I told him he had a drinking problem...idiot Italian never listens,

Taiwan is with you? Oooo~ Yay!

Please do take care of him, Thank you.

Elizaveta(Hungary)


	189. Mongolia 1

Hello~gala!

Golden Horde's currently checked in a hospital, so I'll take over his duties for now. I heard that those two troublemakers had quite an adventure. Just like what I taught them. If I hadn't ordered Kipchak to invade Russia, then other nations would have conquered him and he wouldn't be the same. Poor guys, they're a bit exhausted right now. I told Spain that Kipchak hates nations that think like the Western nations but are Asiatic. We're proud of being a scary, bunch of Asiatic nations.

Since he left behind a workshop where he's making toys, I continued to do what he's doing right now and made an England plushie doll. All it does is say, "that tickles, wanker!" Also, we're currently helping Spain rebuild his country, but if he's gonna try to kill either Ivanushka or Kipchak, he'll taste my cold blade. Tell Spain to tell Philippines that he's lucky that German nation didn't annex him. He nearly did before Alfred stole him away. I wished I could have taken that seven thousand island brat under my control.

Mongolia

* * *

><p>Hello Mongolia,<p>

Oh he is? Well, good. Idiot needs to be in one. A mental one. With padded walls and hug-myself shirts.

Oh yes beause we all _love_ how Ivan has turned out.

Also, I'm _pissed_ with Ivan right now! You and that fat idiot better prepare, I'm helping Spain get your silly troops out of Spain. Got it?

In fact, I'm on my way as we speak.

Yes yes, because taking over is concidered rebuilding.

Hurt my buddy I'll snap your 'blade'.

Elizaveta

P.S.- ..an entire workshop? Wow...

* * *

><p><em>Ah, okay. That's fine~<em>


	190. Sealand 32

Hey, Lady Hungary:

I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed that I changed so much! Well, it all started when that jackass England tried to make a de-aging spell and test it out on ol' Freddy, but the spell backfired and I happened to enter his lair. So now I look like a movie star version of Australia. I don't know how the spell would expire, with the complications and stuff, but I look fantastic! Also, I can make better scones than that jerk, and even hang out with my Baltic buddies without making them tremble. Finally, I started to hang out with this weird guy...oh yeah, that's Feliks in a dress! LOL.

Before I transformed, my kid self wrote this, "Crap, Big Sis Hungary! I'm about to turn back into a baby!" Let's hope I don't become eyecandy for other nations. Well, I don't mind Belarus eyeing me, since she'll be distracted from Ivan. I hope you don't take offense to my new looks as a result of that jackass's mistake. Heheh.

Older Looking!Sealand

P.S.: Damn, I look like Mama Finland too!

* * *

><p>Sealand,<p>

Oh God, ARTHUR IS SUCH AN IDIOT WHY DOES HE KEEP ATTEMPTING MAGIC?

And ol' Freddy? Who?

A..m-movie star version...of Australia...PFFFFFFFFF-

S-Sorry, Sorry. Anyway...

Nice to know..you're getting along better with friends..

Scones can be made decently? I was unaware...

Well, lucky for you it back-fired, hm?

Ah, no sweetie. You're never going to be the man for me. Sorry.

YOU WANT BELARUS'S ATTENTION?

WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?

Elizaveta


	191. Nicaragua 18

Hola Lizi~

hm. That is kind of odd.

OOH! I just found a blue~ Uh, what were we talking about before? I forgot...

Well, si, he's never gone crazy before...

Sia

* * *

><p>Sia,<p>

It is. Although it may just be another way to bug me. He always strives at that.

Sharpies! To uh...-TO WRITE ON PRUSSIA'S MAP WITH.

Yeah, that was it! I feel so cool for remembering~

People in Europe go crazy all the time. Sometimes I wish I lived over on the American continent...*sigh*

Lizi


	192. Australia 59

Elizaveta,

Ahaha no problem, mate~! Unless that was sarcasm that I'm completely missing again...which it probably is.

Right-but this is creepy. Yao has troops out too and my bro and I are talking about collaborating too keep Russian troops away from us and other smaller nations.

I'm sendin' 'em anyway-you need it. And deserve it.

Ah, that's all right.

Have you been dragged into this mess? Please don't lie to me.

Spain's pretty much fallen to Russia anyway-Toni's just too stubborn to admit it. Dad let me know that Russian troops overtook Madrid within hours of invasion. I hate to say it, but yeah-he sorta does. Part of this is his fault for not catching on to Russia quick enough. Anyway, since the nation has pretty much fallen to Russian clutches, Spain's liberation is hopeless unless other nations take heed of what's going on.

It feels like it, doesn't it? Once this is done and over, we all owe Antonio big hugs of apologies-and a lot of money.

Aussie

P.S. NOOO~! I'm scaring myself now! Thanks a lot!

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

No, it wasn't sarcasm. I don't really know what it was. Oh Well~

Russia loves to cause trouble...ugh...I just wanna wring his neck sometimes, for causing all of the crap and tension here!

I noticed...

but still, Spain is our friend, we should be helping!

Oh they better take 'heed' or Im gonna KICK THEIR SRAWNY ASSES!

Y-Yeah...

So Tempted To Go To Madrid Now,

Elizaveta

P.S.- HA! It's what you get for scaring me with it in the first place!


	193. Spain 145

Elizaveta,

I guess...

All righty then...

I've freakin' lost this war. I have no idea what to do now. Like, I'm in Moscow, awaiting orders and I'm not getting any. Last thing I heard was that M-madrid fell to Russia...

S-sorry...

D-dios, I was a dick to you-I know you were trying to help, but I'm just frustrated and I didn't mean to take it out on you...I'm just at a loss of what to do. I have no way of taking Spain back from Russia...and God, I'm so sorry...

Antonio

P.S. T-thank you...wish I could use 'em but it's just going to Russian troops now. He (Ivan personally) took control of (what's left of) my military so...I'm technically a POW right now...

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

...See, this is why people need to listen to me. Went off recklessly and now you're hurt again.

Honestly Antonio, you don't know how _**freaking tempted**_ I am to go to Madrid and kick Rutski ass, but Aussie is saying I can't.

...What do you think I should do?

No...I guess it's alright. You have other things to worry about, so forget that and you being a dick, for now.

Elizaveta

P.S.- Then I'd rather bomb my own plains sending them over! Stupid Russia...A POW, huh? Hm...Now I iz thinking...

* * *

><p><em>Awww, I feel for you Toni!<em>


	194. Texas 13

Elizaveta,

Yeah, sad, but they can be annoying, atleast it's not 24/7 though.

Cool!

What's up, anything new or annoying happening?

Amanda

* * *

><p>Amanda,<p>

I don't think anyone remotely sane person could last if it was 24/7 I commend you, really.

Cool like ice~

Eh...Spain got taken over by Russia. Australia says I shouldn't help but I really want to. This sucks.

How about you? Economy jumping back in the U.S.?

Elizaveta


	195. Sealand 33

I don't know what I was smoking, Hungary:

Scones can be made decently. I just had to follow the instructions on the cookbook, which that jackass didn't do. Ol' Freddy is America, silly! I just started to hang out with him and we already made good drinking buddies! Next on my list: flirting with other female nations. After my meeting with Belarus, I walked away. Her knives are giving me the creeps and I didn't want her to bust up my man Toris right in the guts.

Uhh...I hate to point out, but didn't Batu ordered the Russian soldiers to be pulled out? After that incident, he and Ivan are resting up in a hospital and I only dropped by to give them the sunflowers that Indonesia wanted to give back because Ivan dumped her for Yao. Dude, that's gotta be the worst mistake ever! Now Batu'll try to spend more time with her and even becoming closer than friends.

Finally, I kinda helped Mongolia make some dolls and we made a Chibi Hungary plushie doll with the swords and stuff. And yes, we made a Chibi Lithuania doll to go along with it. Hope I don't get cut down to pieces by those female nations Batu totally razed to the ground. FYI, they wanted to get revenge on him by enslaving him and stuff like that, but Mongolia's got dogs protecting the premises.

Older looking!Sealand

P.S.: How the hell do I turn back into my kid self? This is crazy!

* * *

><p>Sealand,<p>

Oh! Alfred! Right, and I'm still not following you on the scones thing, sorry.

D-Drinking? Sealand you may look older but you're still a kid, stop that!

Good...Belarus is creepy- BECOME A PLAYER AND I'LL KICK YOU.

Well someone did, because Russian soldiers over took Madrid.

Aw, cute. Batu has interest~

a..Chibi Hungary doll? I didn't know I could be tinny and cute. Huh. Aw, a Lithuania doll? adorable.

Yeah...I would stay away from them.

Dogs...I hope he didn't take my dogs for that.

Elizaveta

P.S.- I don't know! Why you asking me? I don't know magic-OH! You know who knows magic besides England? New England. He may look_ a lot_ like Artie, but he's not much like him personality wise. Ian is a little nicer if your first impression is right. Why don't you go over to the U.S. and ask him? He lives on the East Coast, the one closer to Europe.


	196. Taiwan 26

Hungary~,

Drunk Kiku started..erm..un tie my dress once.. And then Teacher knocked him  
>out.<p>

Maybe. He's known for his weird political ties. Atleast he doesn't marry them like Austria does..

FUCK YES.

Yess! I wanna go sightseeing too..~ Stupid overprotective.

Once Kores threw kimchi at one of my suitors. God.

Love,

Taiwan~

P.S. YES YOU WILL O8

* * *

><p>Taiwan,<p>

FFFFFFFFFFFFF-

WHAT? Hahaa. I-I'm dying right now. Kiku really did that? O-Oh my God...

No one marries them besides Austria- except for Felkis. Feliks married Toris at one point.

YUS. IN THE SUY. UMF.

We'll get you smuggled out, promise!

Kores?- Wait you mean Yong Soo? Wow.

Love,

Elizaveta

P.S.- NOH NEVAH NOT IN MILLION YEA.


	197. Romano 62

Elizaveta,

Holy fuck, I passed out drunk! On the street? Damn, that's just.. Embarressing..

Huh. What'd I say in my last letter?

I'm not old of course. Most nations are way older than me. Like China, of course. Chinese bastard..

HOLY SHIT, WHY AM I IN AN ASIAN HOUSE-

Elizaveta,

Haha, this guy is so confused! I love it! 8D I wonder if he's over his hangover-..wait, nope. He's not. He can barely stand.

Taiwan and I are taking care of him. ..Why are our brothers glaring..?

Love,

Vietnam

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Yes it is embarassing Romano! I told you to lay off the wine!

I'm to tired and exausted to remember. Sorry.

What I do remember was that you said you were old "but I'm not a pedo like Arthur"

Because you PASSED OUT IN THE STREET AND TAIWAN AND VIETMAN FOUND YOU. DERR

Love,

Elizaveta

Vietnam,

It is pretty funny to see Lovino confused, savor it. Haha.

He probably drank a lot of wine. And we call _France_ the wine-gushing oaf?

I remember Taiwan telling me that your brothers don't like men around you two, and they don't like suitors. Might have something to do with it.

Love

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>Really? Okay, just don't overwhelm yourself with characters now! Are you gonna keep writing in as Vietnam too?<em>


	198. Spain 146

Elizaveta,

Y-yeah...sorry...

You should-screw what Aussie says-he's probably taking orders from England right now. But...Aussie does have a point-Madrid is not one of the best places to be right now. It's running rampet with Russian troops. Apparently, Russia's declared Spain a commonwealth of Russia and 6 nations have already recongized that.

Save me sorry ass, that's what!

Where's that brute America when I need him?

I can't just forget that...I was really rude to you-one of my good friends, and that's unacceptable. But, I guess I can make it up to you later.

Antonio

P.S. Soo...Russia doesn't know I'm talking to you-let's keep it that way. B-but it's fucking freezing here and I'm freakin' STARVED. Ughhh...I hate my life.

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Orders from England...I kind of doubt that, but it's possible.

Ah I know, I was acctually going to...storm in, try and kill troops and blow them up, but...

6? Already? Pfft, well trust me those 6 aren't anyone I'm happy with right now.

It is a_ very_ sorry and pittiful ass.

Probably stuffing his face.

You always say that, and you always know the answer! Don't bother. Now,...

If I do end up helping you,...more than likely things will get destroyed in your country again...my people are resillient but very reckless, especially with bombs lately. So...

Elizaveta

P.S.- I figured as much. Yeah, let's. Aw, that sucks. Um, here, have a cookie?


	199. Australia 60

Elizaveta,

Oh. Well then. Ahaha.

I know right? Alfred stepped in (finally). I heard that Russia delcared Spain a commonwealth of Russia? What the hell is up with that?

I know-I sent troops to Barcelona and Madrid-but the ships...Russia sunk 'em. He's not letting anyone get through. Now he's going after Portugal-which is freakin' awful. If the Iberian Siblings fall-Dad'll step in and that'll be bad.

I'm so conflicted on what to do. I'm breaking NATO orders by sending troops to Spain-he needs the help-yet they're telling me to let it happen and NATO will liberate Spain a little later...

AUGHHH.

Fuck it. Let's go to Madrid, Elizaveta. Antonio needs us right now. We can meet up with Alfred there.

Aussie.

P.S. SORRY Dx

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

Bout damn time he did!

Yeah, and apparently 6 people have recognized it! This is bad Aussie.

Ooo..damn. Portugal is a tough one, but she probably isn't at her best right now.

You did? B-But you told me nto do do anything! Ohh, You just wanted a head start didn't you? Pfft. Mean. I'm gonig to be spending tonight stocking up supplies and flying to Italy. Why Italy?..Emm, I'll explain later.

I'm not gonna bother with NATO right now. Ugh...idiots...

You meet up with Alfie at Madrid, I'll be a little behind, but for reason, I promise.

Ohh, tonight is gonna be a long night...

Elizaveta


	200. Sealand 34

Crap, looks like that jackass caught me:

So I'm tied up in a chair and England starts to chant a spell, the next thing I know...I'm back to my regular self again! Man, being older looks so scary! And...what the heck did I drink? It tasted so funny...groans...Batu really pulled his troops out of Spain, so why vodka gushing oaf still has his troops there? Unless...a mutiny!

So what did I do wrong when that jerk aged me? Hope I didn't so something stupid like one of those characters from that show Alfred's been making for a long time. Two and a half something...Raivis and I played with the dolls Batu's dad made, and he made another doll of that jerk, so all we're hearing right now is, 'that tickles, wanker!'.

Regular!Sealand

P.S.: Batu's dad got the sunflowers from Indonesia and she was crying to me and Raivis because vodka gushing teddy bear didn't like her. Now Batu's gonna spend more time with her...assuming that vampire lady and crazy knife lady didn't maim that poor guy to death...and WHAT THE HELL IS THAT! IT LOOKS LIKE A GIANT SCARY STATUE OF SANTA CLAUS! Oh wait, that's Ded Moroz...crap. Vodka gushing teddy bear must have sent it to my house.

* * *

><p>Sealand,<p>

Ah, good you're back to normal. Things are right with the world- okay, no they aren't, but it's getting there.

Probably...alchohol or some sort? I dunno.

I don't know, but he's getting hell, trust me...

You were interested in...Belarus. Then you wanted to go hit on girls.

Two and a Half Men? Haven't seen it.

Pfft, that's still funny to me.

Elizaveta

P.S.- ...Wha?


	201. Mongolia 2

Hello, Hungary~gala:

So which nations recognized Spain's subservience to Russia? Because I didn't recognize it at all, and neither did Kipchak and his brothers. Unless the Baltic states were forced to recognize it. Which is bad. Now Spain's gonna be Belarus-bait for that crazy knife bitch. Also, I'm glad to hear that the micronation called Sealand and Latvia are enjoying the dolls I made for them. The Frenchman's apparently trying to sneak into Russia to rescue Spain, but I'll let that go. As long as he stays married to Belarus, but that won't happen~gala.

Speaking of which, what the hell happened to that Slovak who said that the Romanian nation was gonna win that war? Last time I checked, his house was empty and so was Czechia's house. Maybe they're on vacation or something...probably.. Finally, Kipchak should be out of the hospital soon. He nearly killed himself trying to blow up a bakery in Kazan, presumably to prevent Spain from getting his damn hands on it.

Mongolia

* * *

><p>Dear Mongolia,<p>

I don't know. Thank you and them for not doing such an thing.

It's possible they were forced, but I don't know-WHAT? OH HELL NO NOT WHILE IM HERE.

He's still technically married to her? Yeah...odd. I've been working on my own ways to do such. I'm writing from a secure location at the moment.

Jan? I don't know, and I could care less. Hope Sva is okay though.

He did? wow...he's kiinda stupid.

Elizaveta


	202. Spain 147

Elizaveta,

No-better yet-I bet it's NATO or the UN or even the fucking EU. Stupid fucks.

Sounds fun~!

Yeah-fucking six. Lemme tell you who they are too: Netherlands, Ukraine, Belarus, ITALY, Iraq, and Pakistan.

F-freakin' I-Italy...

Stupid American...

I can tolerate pain if it ensures that I'm not a fucking Commonwealth of Russia. Go for it. Do whatcha gotta do.

Antonio

P.S. Oh. Thanks. A cookie...

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

It was NATO and the UN, he told me so, but he doesn't feel like listening to them anymore. Neither do I.

I-Italy? Wow...

Alright then. Don't feel so bitter, thing will hurt when I, Aussie, and Alfie do this, but I have a nice plan going on here, I'm sure they have tactics to draw on too. We'll get you out of this.

Do you want me to come get you once I rendevous with them? I'm sure beign in Moscow isn't very fun.

Love From An Aircraft over The Mediterranean~

Elizaveta

P.S.- Well you said you were hungry...just thought it would help.

* * *

><p><em>I'd feel betrayed too...damn D: Poor Tonio!<em>


	203. Australia 61

Elizaveta,

I know right? I heard he's bombing the shit outta Russian aircraft carriers.

What the hell? What six countries did? I ought to strangle 'em! It really is bad.

Dad's with her right now-she's freaking out right now-I've never heard about Portugal crying but Dad says she's bawling a river.

I was following NATO orders up until that point. I couldn't stand it anymore. Alfred's also breaking NATO orders. We're gonna get chewed out later.

Why Italy...?

NATO sucks. It's their way or the highway.

All right, I will. Catch up quickly, kay? China and Russia have teamed up so we have 2 massive armies to deal with.

Yes, yes it is.

Aussie

P.S. Have you heard from Antonio? Portugal really wants to know.

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

Wow, so much for collaborating. Is that all he knows how to do? Damn.

Yeah. A-And apparently Italy was one of them...

Aww...I feel really bad, she really cares a lot about Antonio.

Well we do too! Okay, from here on out! This is all out! I'M GOING TO DESTORY THE RUSSIANS!

We're all gonna get in trouble, but I'd like ot think this is worth it. Though,...we may have to occupy the country with forces once we drive Ivan's and Yao's men out. We will need to help Spain back on his feet after all.

Well, I haven't told anyone this, not even Romano or Italy know, but I have a special little place on Sicily. It has all my personal equipment. I figured it would be safe here on this generally over looked for military force island, especially since it's part of Italy. Sicily and I have an agreement on it.

I'm in Barcelona as I write this. I'm attempting to gather troops I've sent already in the country. I'll have some infiltrate undetected until we reach the area surrounding Madrid. Do you think we'll have to resort to a siege? while I and those select few go for Madrid and the government areas, I'm sending other to other major cities aswell. I've called back home to Budapest and she's prepping air forces for bombings and such incase Alfie needs back up with that.

Stupid Ivan...and Yao...

Love,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Yes I have. He's feeling a bit...bitter, and perhaps betrayed right now.


	204. Texas 14

Elizaveta,

Haha if they were annoying 24/7, I'd be in the looney bin!

You know what's so cool it burns, dry ice. :D

Screw what he says, if you feel like you need to go, then go.

I'm fine, the economy is getting better, slowly but surely.

Amanda

* * *

><p>Amanda,<p>

I think the world would end.

D: Nuuuu! Dry ICE. NOOOO.

I am. I'ma go whatever it take to help my buddy!

Thats good. Hope it keeps going up from there,

Elizaveta


	205. Golden Horde 42

What the hell is going on here:

I told Spain that we'll pull our soldiers out of his territory, and yet little Vanya disobeyed me. He's gonna pay for it later, and threaten him with secession from his damned federation with the rest of his subordinates, leaving him with just Moscow and St. Petersburg. I don't feel good right now, but little Vanya's getting hard to control.

Oh crap, since Yao's joining Ivan in thei quest, I might as well watch. Also, that Frenchman finally wrote to you, eh? Tell him about why Dad Mongolia chased him across the plains, and he'll back off. Heck, I just came out of the hospital and raring to go out and fight again. Though I've also heard that five more nations recognized Spain's status as a part of Russia: Romania, Serbia, Moldova, Montenegro and Turkey. Iran might recongize that change later on. I automatically recognize that change too, but I don't count.

Glad to be out of the hospital,

Golden Horde

* * *

><p>Batu,<p>

Ivan is being greedy and apparently Yao is helping, yeah.

IVAN IS ALWAYS HARD TO CONTROL YOU DUMBASS. ITS IVAN.

You're just going to watch? Some help you are. I know you're just discharged from the hospital, but please.

Ah, he doesn't bother me constantly, he's acctually kind of fun to talk to; so I don't think I will.

WHAT? Grr, they're all going to get it from my pan next time I see them.

Iran better watch it-Ah...I suppose I can't be too angry at you because well, you're _part_ of Russia.

That's Nice,

Elizaveta


	206. China 12

Never mind. Just saying in case a certain Asian is nearby aru.

I do to like you letters Hungary. Where did you get that aru?

I've tried. They don't work aru.

(shivers)

China

PS: Am not

* * *

><p>A certain asian nation? What?<p>

Good! You assume I'm a bad influence on Taiwan that's why. Also you said it was hard to read them?

Maybe your eye sight is going Yao~ I mean you are 4000 years old.

They don't? That sucks. Maybe try a lazer system?

You cold?

Elizaveta

P.S.- areee toooo


	207. Argentina 30

Querida Hunny,

O~kay~. Like the PruHun I see on the Internet? ;D There's a lot of that!

I wonder what caused that nightmare in the first place...

Tu amigo,

Argie

* * *

><p>A-Argie,<p>

W-What?..what's..PruHun? I...

WHAT. THE HELL.

IS THIS?

*blood stains on the paper*

MY NOSE. WHY? HOW CAN A PICTURE LIKE THAT EXIST OF THAT STUPID ALBINO AN-

*and Hungary then passed out from brain overload*

* * *

><p><em>I think so. Why is why her brain must have eesssploadeddd<em>


	208. Brazil 62

Liz,

Of course, your Royal Yaoi-Fangirl-ness.

Hm...okay. I guess I'm just tired or something. Your words looked kinda dragged out, so that's why I asked.

Thinking? About what exactly?

I actually haven't been able to go out with Argie once since we've hooked up...it's kinda strange and I dont' really know any good places to go.

True, true...But one always feels like they're living a fantasy when they're with the one they love~!

Sua Amiga,

Luzii

* * *

><p>Luzii?<p>

Is this Brazil? Oh, Hi! This is Budapest, you can call me Licia though.

?Dragged out words? Maybe Lizzie is feeling a bit lonely. I don't know. We're on an air craft over Spain right now. Helping out with liberating from Russia and all. Yeah,...lots of things have happened.

Maybe a restaurante? a movie? Something simple! Are you too bogged down with work to go out?

Ahh, Lizzie seemed like that when she was first married. It seemd to fade though. I wonder if she still believes in stuff like that?

From,

Licia(Budapest)


	209. Spain 148

Elizaveta,

Oh-well...thanks for not listening...

Y-yeah...I-Italy...and I haven't been able to get ahold of L-Lovino...

I got it. I can hang on. Do whatcha gotta do to get me outta this mess...I'll be all right. So no need to be concerned for me.

Y-yes please...

Mucho amor,

Antonio

P.S. Ah, it did. Thanks

* * *

><p>Spain,<p>

Hey! this is Licia(Budapest) Argentina said something to Lizzie and she ended up passing otu from blood loss after looking something up on the internet called...PruHun? I dunno. So I'm answering for her.

Did you think she'd really listen to them? She's one for sticking to friends before organizations. So reckless, I know. Good at heart though.

Romano got drunk and passed out in the streets. Taiwan and Vietnam are taking care of him at their house, so that might be why. Maybe the officials made that desicion without him?

We'll do our best Spain! Don't worry. Though, we do need your permission to lay siege on a few cities. It's really the only way we'll be able to pull this off. America's "bomb the crap out of the Rutskis until they give up" isn't working as well as he though(idiot...). So...?

Lizzie is planning on coming to get you herself, or at least sending me, so just stay tight in Moscow for now. We can't take you home though, you're coming to Hungary. Maybe even somewhere else because we don't know if Ivan will go after us now or not.

From,

Licia

* * *

><p><em>Just keep making his situations crappier and crappier...D:<em>


	210. Australia 62

Elizaveta,

I dunno-but he's stopping carriers from dropping off more troops in Spain so let's not say anything.

W-what? Italy?

I know she does. She wants to help with the liberation. So I was thinking about stopping in Lisbon to get her.

HERE, HERE, mate!

I don't care about how much trouble we're gonna get in. This is totally worth it-and I'm sure Toni's in pretty crappy condition so we need to be there for him.

Ahhh gotcha. Gotcha. I'll keep it a secret.

I'm having problems getting through Yao's men-so I'm thinking siege is one of our only options-but it needs to be last resort because we need to realize everything we do affects Toni.

I haven't seen any Spanish government officals. Which isn't good. Uhm, I talked to Alfie-and I asked what he thought we should do and he said siege is looking like the only way. He has bombers and such ready. Did you get approval from Toni?

God I know.

Love,

Aussie

P.S. Poor, poor thing. God, I feel awful. I understand the betrayment-no none but us is helping him. And I can't believe that Italy...ah. Bitter? Why bitter...?

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

Yeah, at least thats being...sort of useful.

Yeah, I don't know if Romano and Feli personally did it though. Might have been officials?

Okay, probably best if you did that. To keep her more calm and such. Her help would be very benificial!

I don't care either. This is Toni, and that's more important than being kicked out.

Thank you, it's best to have as little people as possible know.

Yeah,...I just woke up, Licia wrote to Spain asking for permission for siege.

No, that really isn't a good thing. Do you think they went into hiding or something?

Love,

Elizaveta

P.S.- I don't know, thing have been happening left and right for him. Maybe thats why?


	211. Finland 3

_I've never tried fish, or and Finnish dishes. I would think fish isn't very tasty though...bleh. Worse than England? OHH NOOOO! D:_

* * *

><p>Dear Elizaveta,<p>

Me too!

Viili is very yummy! All my food is!

Oh?

No problem!

I sure hope so...Good luck!

Um, consider what?

Sincerely,

Tino

* * *

><p>Dear Tino,<p>

I bet it is Tino, I should try some sometime soon.

Eh, yeah, it doesn't matter now though. He got away.

Thanks,...though I've kind of given up on the ideal. Romania isn't worth my tiem at the moment. Maybe try again later...

Concidering giving "Su-san" I chance of course! Swede is fond of you, you know? I think it's sweet.

Think About it!,

Elizaveta


	212. Spain 149

The two of you:

Oh, is she all right? Send my regards, please.

Of course she wouldn't. Elizaveta's too firey and spunky-and sassy-to listen. And I really admire that-not to mention I'm eternally grateful.

D-dios mios...is he all right...? Yeah, hopefully...

Gracias. As I said before. Do whatcha gotta do. I don't care at this point. If you needa lay siege, lay siege.

...I just wanna go home...to Italy or Portugal at least...b-but Hungary's fine-gracias...

Spain (Antonio)

* * *

><p>Dear Antonio,<p>

I'm okay! No need to send regards or veggies or anything. Just fine, haha.

I'm fire and spunky, hm? You admire it? Well, that's nice to know~ Thank you.

Who?...OH! LOVINO. Yeah, he was just nursing a bad hangover or something. He should be fine.

Okay, we'll be quick about it. Well...as quick as a siege can be. While Aussie, Licia, Alfred and I hold down things here with the sieges, Silvia will come over and get you. She said she wanted to do it herself apparently.

If you feel more comfortable in Italy, go there. I think going to Portugal would be to close though.

Love,

Elizaveta


	213. Australia 63

Elizaveta,

He's being more useful than other nations, like, let's say, hmm ENGLAND? God...I wish he'd put aside his grudge and help.

I hope that's the case. For Spain's sake. I don't think he could handle that sort of emotional turmoil right now.

She told me she's heading towards Madrid-but then asked me if she could go to Moscow herself to get Antonio. We still need to locate him.

And we shouldn't care. Of course-you're absolutely right. I'm just infuriated that all the other nations are sitting there gawking at this and not moving a muscle! 'Cept France-he's sending reinforcements.

Of course, mate.

I'm sure he'll say yes...?

I hope so.

Love,

Aussie

P.S: He's gonna need some counsuling. Or lots of love.

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

England can never get over grudges, you know that. I don't even expect him to taction anymore.

I hope so too...He's strong huh? I wouldn't be able to take it.

I am right! Oh I'm ready tp punch them all in the face for just standing there...-though I'm still annoyed with Francis, but at least he's doing something. Good.

He did, let's move and surround them as soon as possible.

If Portugal needs a lift to go to Moscow I have a helicopter she can use. He did say somewhere in Moscow, so I would think somewhere near government buildings.

Love,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Yeah...wheres idiot Lovino when you need him?


	214. Texas 15

Elizaveta,

Yes, I think you're right.

That stuff burns like hell if you hold it for to long.

Good.

Yeah, hope you get things all figured out with Spain.

Amanda

* * *

><p>Amanda,<p>

I've never held it at all, thank God...

I'm in Spain now, I'm hoping laying these sieges doesn't hurt him too much.

Oh they'll get better, even if I get hospitalized for it. Too many crappy things have happened to the guy lately.

Elizaveta


	215. Sealand 35

Hey, Big Sis Hungary:

Crap, Raivis told me that I got drunk with the burger dude. I wanna know why pasta man recognized vodka gushing oaf's annexation of churros guy. He was gonna give us the churros! :( WHAT! I was flirting with crazy knife lady! Even vodka gushing oaf's guilt tripped Batu into making amends for crazy knife lady and vampire lady, which could be bad for all of us. I'm sorry if that jerk accidentally aged me, OK? I got a picture of my older self and he looks handsome.

Please, please, please can I come with you to Moscow? Unfortunately, my Baltic friends can't come because vodka gushing oaf was talking to Batu about how he'll do something bad to them if he catches them. I promise you that I won't get caught by vampire lady and crazy knife lady.

Sealand

P.S.: Uhh...I hate to break it to you, but there's a weird guy with a mask leading an army to wherever churro guy is and he's helping vodka gushing oaf. I know the guy who rarely talks hates him. His name sounds like a meal on thanksgiving.

* * *

><p>Sealand,<p>

Yeah, you did.

I odn't know Peter, it might not have been the brother's choice personally.

I'm sure once this is all over you can ask him for churros again. Okay?

Yes...you were. It was so awkward! Really, don't ever let Arthur do magic on you again...

Sure, handsome...whatever.

I'm not going anymore. I'm here in Spain layign siege on Madrid and other areas. Portugal is going to Moscow.

Yeah that would be smart of them to stay away.

Elizaveta

P.S.- Turkey? I'M GONNA KILL THE DUDE IF HE GETS IN OUR WAY.


	216. Spain 150

Elizaveta,

Glad to hear that.

De nada chica~ you deserve the praise after all you've done for me...

Okay-gracias for that.

Thanks. I'd prefer it be quick so I can suck it up and deal...you know? Silvia's coming...?

I think I'd prefer to be in Italy-for one the climate's more like Spain's and second I can stay with my Lovino.

Love,

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

You deserve some too for putting up with all this crap. Seriously...

No problem.

Yeah, I know. Short and sweet-Er..well, more like bitter-sweet. Is that even the right saying?...-oh whatever. They're English sayings, who cares.

Yeah, she is.

Alright, just tell her that when she finds you. Where exactly in Moscow are you right now?

Love,

Elizaveta


	217. Australia 64

Elizaveta,

Dad and I just had a shouting match about this...I can't believe his attitude about this "Spain can deal." "it's his fault" blah blah blah. He's just listening to NATO and the UN to the tee.

Spain's a freakin' beast. I know I'd have broken down by now. Unless he has and he's just not saying anything.

At least France is helping-it's freaking infuriating how they're not doing anything! I mean really! Spain's like everyone's big brother-and even when his country is dead broke he still helps out other struggling nations...and no one helping is the thanks he gets? What's wrong with our world?

All right-let's get this done quickly.

She's already headed there.

Love,

Aussie

P.S. Who knows...

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

Pfft. Suck a lap dog...screw it. Just ignore him for now.

I know. I wouldn't be suprised if he's trying to hide some of it.

Yeah, I know. It's the least we can do for him. Speaking of that. Where are the reinforcements he's sent so far? We need to section off. We'll have to focus on Madrid, but we'll also have to get surrounding areas. We don't want reinforcments breaking through our blockaids, even though the main base of military operations I believe is in Madrid? Knowing Ivan there could still be others in large cities.

I think while setting up the siege we should send a small group in to locate any weapons and confiscate them. It'll be safer that way in the end. I'd like as little death for the people and soldiers as possible.

Love,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>They be going assassin. WOOOOO~<em>


	218. Spain 151

Elizaveta,

I put up with it because I have to. It's nothing to praise me about.

I guess-I dunno. I don't pay half a mind to English phrases like that. But I think bittersweet would be it.

Dios...I didn't want her involved...b-but...I do wanna see her...

Kay...uhm, well...wish I could tell you. But I haven't a fucking clue. I've been so disoriented I haven't paid attention-and I should've. I do have my phone though...(obviously)

Love,

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

I guess..

Meh, again. Who cares.

She wanted to help you. At least she's not on amy battle fields or anything, right?

Ahh, you are such an airhead sometimes...haha. Alright, possibly try to retrace your steps. If you feel like you're just getting even more lost then stay put. Try and get in contact with your sister, since you have your phone and all.

Love,

Elizaveta

P.S.- We'll need control of the UOE to pull this off sucessfully. Do you mind...? I just want to be sure.


	219. Australia 65

Elizaveta,

I have been. He's been yelling at Alfie too..

Oh, for sure. I'm positive he is. Even a seasoned nation like him has a breaking point.

France's reinforcements are entering through Basque. So they're near the coast. Do you want me to tell France to send them to Madrid? I set up a blockade around Valencia...I'm hoping that keeps Russia out. Alfie's sending troops and planes to Madrid to help with liberation.

I got a tip from Japan that Russia himself is working from Moscow. But the base of military operation is in Madrid and Barcelona.

You got it. I'll send my SOCOM group out to do that.

Ask Spain if we can have control of his UOE. They'll be benefical for getting into tight spaces. If you catch my drift.

Love

Aussie

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

I'm sure that's nothing new to him.

We all do, sadly.

Ah, alright. Hmm, no. Send them to Barcelona. They'll be able to get there quicker. They'll need to set up blockaids on that base closer to the coast to stop any shipping by sea of reinforcments or supplies. If we get the okay for use of the UOE(Which I'm sure we will) we'll station them about the coasts of the Iberian Peninsula and put extra along Barcelona and the Baleric Islands, maybe even send ground troops to there so we have coverage further into the Meditteranean.

I'm keeping in contact with Kecskemét back home. He's sending over crafts in HAF. He's taken over command in his city for the time being and will send up immediate help if we need it.

Yes, please do that. I'll send some of mine to meet up with France's men out at Barcelona, and I'll possibly send some for reassurance at Castellon de la Plana, since it's one of the closer places near Madrid.

Beyond this lets try not to spread out troops too thin.

Love,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>HAF: Hungarian Air Forces (one Base of opperations is in Kecskemét) <em>

_SOCOM: Australian Special Forces (ARMY)-equivilant to USA Army Rangers_

_UOE: Spanish special forces (NAVY/MARINES)-equivilant to USA Navy Seals_

* * *

><p><em>This isn't COD...THIS IS APH!<em>


	220. Sealand 36

Big Sis Hungary:

I snuck inside Moscow, but it's already ruined by the time I arrived. Also, people there are telling me that Moscow's not the capital right now because it was bombed and Kazan is the temporary capital. (Hides from Russian soldiers) Crap, I see vodka gushing oaf and Batu huddling over a campfire. I'll see if I can help Big Sis Portugal with the rescue.

Also, I heard that the wine gushing oaf wrote to you. Could you please tell him not to run naked when Raivis and I would go for a walk? Toris and Eduard are mostly busy working in Papa Sweden's house to notice him running around. Finally, the cat lover wants me to tell you that the masked dude is allergic to cats, so that's why he keeps dogs as his pet.

Sealand

P.S.: Apparently I was sent an invitation to celebrate vodka gushing oaf's birthday...

* * *

><p>Peter,<p>

You did? Ah...it's ruined. Hm. Good to know- Ahh, Kazan? Thank you. If you find out anything..._interesting_, about Russia and things going on there please do tell me~

Ahh, Spain isn't sure were he is in Moscow, but that you for wanting to help.

Yes, he has acctually- Err..I'll try, but I don't know if he'll listen.

Allergic? hm Alright. Tell Greece I said thank you.

Elizaveta

P.S.- You should probably go.


	221. Spain 152

Elizaveta,

No one cares~

Right-at least she's not on the battlefield-thought she can handle a gun quite nicely. I just didn't want her to worry.

Sorry 'bout that. I'm sorta stuck where I am though...it's really dark and cold and I can't see shitttt~ 'cept my phone. Which has a flashlight ap thingy. Yay smartphones~!

I called Sissy and she didn't answer...

Love

Antonio

P.S. Course I don't mind. My UOE are a formidable force indeed. Best of the best in the Spanish Navy. Anything else you need permission for?

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Yeah, she is pretty fierce when fighting. Though, you'd know that more than I..

Ah alright. Um, Somehow Peter(Sealand) managed to get into Moscow? He said he wanted to help. So, I think he's out looking for you. He also said that due to a bad bombing, the capital of Russia has been temporarilly moves to..Kazan? Uh, I don't know.

Either way, just stay put, yoru sister can probaby find you.

Keep trying?

Love,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Umm, yeah. Aussie said we might need control of UEI and UEBC too. To have more local help inside and out. Also France has been helping out too, incase you didn't know.

P.P.S.- By the way, Texas hopes you get through this alright.


	222. Texas 16

Elizaveta,

But the stuff is cool. If you put it in water it starts to smoke, so cool! You should try it.

Well, tell him I hope he's fine and that he shouldn't get into wars when he's sick.

Amanda

* * *

><p>Amanda,<p>

Ehh, no I value my skin and fingers. Haha.

He didn't want to get into a war, Russia started it. I'll tell him though, I'm sure he'll appreciate it.

Elizaveta


	223. Australia 66

Elizaveta,

I'm sure. Ahaha.

Yupp, yupp.

All right-to Barcelona they go. I'll make sure the blockades are reinforced by the French COS. I'm sure Spain has no problem with handing over the UOE. Doesn't he command them personally? (Something most nations don't do.)

Sounds like a plan, boss. I set up extra SOCOM around the Spainsh/Portuguese borders to prevent Russia from invading Portugal. He seemed adament about that.

Good. I've been talking to little Wy. She said she'll talk to New Zealand for more troops.

Do you think Spain'll hand over UEI and UEBC as well? Then we have more insiders.

France has all of his COS units in Barcelona now. He said there are too many for the area though so he's deploying a battalion to Valencia and one to Basque.

I think we're doing okay on that.

Love,

Aussie

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

Yeah he said it was okay. I sent another letter asking for permission of the UEI and UEBC. Yeah, I think he does. Silly that countries dont do that more...

Ahh, good idea. we want to keep her protected too.

Sweet, Sebastian(Kecskemet) said that Portugal had landed in Moscow. Also I've heard from Sealand, he wandered into her when roaming about Moscow. He said he wanted to help and _some how_, kidnapped Golden Horde. He brought him back here so now he's being held as a P.O.W. in our base of opperations.

Should I start interrogation? We might get some good things out of it.

Ah, good. If he has enough to send to more places then that looks nice for our chances.

Yeah, and so far with this siege in Madrid we're not meeting to much direct confromtation as of yet. Only it's only been a day or so?

Love,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>COS:French Command Operation Specialist equiv. USA Special Forces (TASK)<em>

_UEI: Spanish Civil Guard: Special Intervention Unit no USA equiv. of note._

_UEBC: Spanish Marine Corps Special Combat Unit equiv. USA Marine Special Op. Reg. or MARSOC_

* * *

><p><em>YUS! GoogleEarth and Wikipedia fuel war tactics~<em>

_WOOO!~ APH: WHERE SHIT GOES DOOWNN_


	224. Taiwan 27

Hungary,

Oh god, yeah. Teacher got so pissed off. It was so embarressing, plus Viet almost beat him with her paddle... Ahah.. Poor Kiku. He can't keep his alcohol in.

That's true... Political ties are that important, hm?

AHAHA, you crack me up.

Yeah. Freaking brothers. I feel so weak around them.

Love,

Taiwan

P.S. It's okay. I can wait. (;

* * *

><p>Taiwan,<p>

Pfft. Yao is always such a brother figure. It's odd. WOO, GO VIET!~

He must have had a horrible hangover after that...

They are. Ah, sorry if my letters are short as of late, I'm kind of laying sieges in Spain, trying to drive out Russian and Chinese troops from controling the place.

thats what I do, crack jokes and break bones~

Well, I bet you could kick their asses. Silly brothers. Pfft.

Love,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Wait for nothing? OKAYY~ :)


	225. Romano 63

Elizaveta,

Uggh. Fine. Antonio and you keep yelling at me for that. I kept telling him to fucking lay off, but I guess you guys have a point.. Damn.

I don't..remember, honestly. Sorry. Post hangover status. Damn, I don't remember what happened the last few days..

UGGGGH. UGGH. A random hobo once took me into an alley when he found me passed out on the street. Fucking creepers.

Love,

Romano

Elizaveta,

I know. Hahah. Crazy guy.. He's so loud.

Exactly! Well, Romano doesn't prance around in nothing but a rose covering up his.. Err. Nevermind. But they're both wine freaks, and Romano isn't as perverted. ..yeah.

Ah, yeah, she hates that. Taiwan and I have eyes on some guys, I'll admit... But we can't date. Fucking guys. Especially South Korea. Wan chan told you how he threw kimchi at one of her suitors, right..? Poor guy.

Love,

Viet

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

We do have a point. And don't you go yelling at him! He's in a ver fragile position right now. Aussie, Alfred, Portugal, and sort of France are busting our asses to help drive Russian control from his country.

Now, get your skrawny ass back to your house! Spain is going to be sent there when we retrieve him from Russia and he would feel better if he was staying in Italy.

See? if you can't even remember things it's worse than we think. Cut. Back.

Well at least one of the nicer nations found you this time.

Now Get Over Here!

Elizaveta

Viet,

He's always been and always will be, a loud mouth with a colorful vocabulary.

Yeah...Lovino is nothing like France. If he was I would be a _failure_ as a sort of parent/big sister figure. Jeez.

Ooo, you do? WHO WHO WHO TELL MEEEE~

Yong Soo can suck it.

Love

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>Take your time in deciding if you like~<em>


	226. Sealand 37

Hey Big Sis Hungary:

Big Sis Portugal is standing beside me with an unconscoius Batu in her arms. She whacked him out of the blue, so could we please interrogate him? He's been talking to vodka gushing oaf a lot lately, and I'm beginning to think he may have switched sides. I don't know what's going on with poor Batu. Also, my Baltic friends were captured by vodka gushing oaf as they made their way across Mama Finland's house, so he's really angry with them. NOO!

Right now, crazy knife lady's got her dogs to sniff around for spies and I think they're on to me. Big Sis Portugal and I need help getting out of vodka gushing oaf's house really quick! Also, Mr. Shinatty Man's armies are busy trying to find churros man and masked dude's leading an army into churros man's house. Cat lover's staying neutral, and he appreciates your kindness to him.

Sealand

* * *

><p>Sealand,<p>

You found Portugal?-WHY DOES SHE HAVE HIM SHE SHOULD BE LOOKING FOR SPAIN.

Augh, okay. Find _Spain_, then take Batu and him back to the helicopter Portugal came in. Go with her and fly to Italy. Okay?

I wouldn't be suprised if he did, Peter. He is part of Russia and all.

Ooo, damn. That sucks...

You guys need to find Spain first though! Aii...

Ugh. Screw Turkey.

And I appreciate him not helping Russia. Tell him if he ever needs a favor I'm there.

Elizaveta


	227. Golden Horde 43

Damn it to hell and beyond!

Where the hell am I? And why do I feel like I'm about to get beaten up? Ugh...Huh? I'm your prisoner? I won't say anything, even if you bribe me with any stuff at all! I'm only talking to little Vanya because he wrote to me, da? Hehehehehe, I guess this isn't Kazan anymore. Hello? Someone rescue me soon!

Golden Horde (who's apparently a POW locked inside an unknown compound in Spain)

* * *

><p>I swear...<p>

If Sealand didn't find him and take him to Italy I am going to _kill him..._

Ah, apparnetly you are in Spain, as you have already deduced. And Yes, you're a P.O.W. Suprisingly...We didn't even tell anyone to capture you, but whatever. This works to an advantage.

Bribe you? Oh I wouldn't stoop as low as that. I use the old fashion methods. Pain, annoyance, and questions. So I'd start telling me what I want to know.

Sorry Sweetie, I just took your phone, and any communicating device you have. Now it's just you, and _me_.

Now, where do we start?

Elizaveta


	228. Valencia 4

Hungría,

Ok, I trust you :)

Yes, cereal and tomatoes.

Valencia

P.S.- Hahahah... Mean are so difficult to understand... Some minutes ago, my dear brother Teruel was hitting his again against my table. Then they say WE, women, are difficult to understand.

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

Hey, Um. I just wanted to tell you; don't feel...pressured with the blockaids we have going around you and the rest of Spain.

You see since the things with Russia trying to take over and all; a few of us other countries are trying to drive his and Yao's troops out by siege. It seems tobe the best way. I'm really sorry if we're hurting you or anything(though it might not become apparent until later..)

I'm starting to think we might need to find a way to block air travel over Spain too...Hm- Ahh, sorry sorry. depressing ideas I know.

Woww, really? That's just...ppfftt. Yeah _we're _the difficult ones. Haha...ohh how wrong people are.

Hungary


	229. Spain 153

Elizaveta,

Oh trust me, I do.

Sealand's here? No, no, nooo. That little twerp is going to get stepped on.

Kazan? Hm. Why there...?

I'm staying put.

Trying~

Love,

Antonio

P.S. Of course. Take control of what you need. You have control of anything you need.

P.S.S. Send Tejas my thanks.

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

I know, I don't know what the hell he was thinking. Augh. But he managed to bring Golden Horde to us, so we have an info lead now.

No clue. hopefully I'll find out soon though. Only reason I was told is because Moscow was damaged so..

Okay, Stay Safe.

Love,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Alright. Thank you. So far not to many struggles with this.

P.P.S.- Will do.

* * *

><p><em>Here I go KR...Heere I go. D: This won't be pretty...<em>


	230. Australia 67

Elizaveta,

Good, good. I'm sure he'll say yes-but still, we gotta ask.

Yes we do. She said that we have control of whatever troops we need, which is a good thing. We may have more troops now, but we don't want to be stretched too thin.

Did he really? That's freakin' incredible, Elizaveta!

Yes, start interrogation-use any means necessary. We need to get all the information out of this jerk that we can.

Good. Things are looking up for Spain, aren't they?

That's a good. Is Antonio holding on all right? Expect Russian resistance though-and Chinese.

Love,

Aussie

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

He said we have permission to use whatever we need to. I'm assuming that is within reason of course.

Awesome. This might go smoother than we first though...Now to just stand strong and not let the troops react and gain strength. Do you think we might have to become more offencive if they get restless in there?

Yeah. I'm going to start. No- he just broke out.

HE. JUST. BLEW. UP. THE PLACE.

_FFFFFFFFFF-_

* * *

><p><em>EPIC CAN'T EVEN COME CLOSE TO WHAT THIS IS :O I<em> _should so be working on my UsUk fic I've been making though...neglect :( haha. but this is EPIC so watever. _


	231. Valencia 5

Hungría

I remember that time I was under siege... It was horrible. They'll be out soon, believe me.

No! Don't block air travel to Spain ! I survive beause of tourism and my airport CAN'T BE CLOSED! If you do that, you will KILL me.

Sometimes I wonder why we need men...

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

I hope so. I rather not put you or Antonio, or anyone else here under more than they need to be.

Ehh, so far it isn't even needed but if Russian troops start coming in by air we might need to do something.

I wonder that all the time...

Hungary


	232. Poland 1

_Woahh, hey its Poland from Letters to Awesome! I'm your hero from there~ Sadly, no established PruHun here...YET._

* * *

><p>Hey Girly whats up,<p>

Like its Poland here man Lizzy I miss you so much havnt seen ya in like for-eve-er well I have a TOATS huge problem ya see my lil Lithy is being taken away from me by that STUPID RUSSIAN...and I like need some help I've been talking to Gil on his letters Letters to Awesome and hes like no help and I've been talking to Liet on my letters 'like no my ponies tracked glitter on my letters' and it dosnt seem to help LIKE AT ALL gawd I miss Lithy...

PS Prussia misses ya

-Feliks

* * *

><p>Feliks,<p>

Heyy Felikss! Wass kickin'? Pfft, okay enough talking like that.

I know! I haven't seen you in like, forever! We so need to hang out once this hold deal with being in Spain is over.

A problem with Toris?- WHAAAA? AGAIN?

Stupid Ivan needs to learn to back off your man! Show him who wears the pants- I mean school girl skirts, around here!

Gil not being of any help? Oh yes because that is _so_ new.

Wait,...so what exactly do you need help with again? is it just the problem with Ivan, or is there something else gonig on too?

H-He does?..Doesn't...seem like it to me. He's off insulting my cooking in the last letter he sent me. I mean come on. What do I look like? _Arthur_? Honestly...

Hope To Seeya Soon Feliks~

Lizzy


	233. Texas 17

Elizaveta,

Fine, but I'll tell you it is cool.

I've heard from Dad that Russia is scary, I wouldn't want to meet him. And thanks for telling him.

Amanda

* * *

><p>Amanda,<p>

Meeehh..

He is. Like, really scary. He towers over everyone and constantly wears a scarf. He claims it's a body part and that he can't take it off.

No problem. He appreciates hearing from you.

Elizaveta


	234. Taiwan 28

Elizaveta,

I know. He's like everyone's mother...

Oh, no prob! ..Wait, Chinese? That's why Yao has been yapping to his generals again? THAT. ASSHOLE. I can make him stop by threatening him if you need it...unless it's in one of my alliances.

Vietnam and I will gladly be in alliances with you if you'd let us~ We can drive the Chinese army out since we know its weaknesses.

Yeah, thanks to Hong... He taught Vietnam and I martial arts incase we ever need it.

Love,

Taiwan

P.S. We'll see (;

* * *

><p>Wan-chan,<p>

Vietnam told me that nickname. I think it's _adorable_.

It'd be much appreciated if you tried, but if you can't that's okay.

I'll just DESTROY THEM ALL! MUWAHAHAHAHA!

Sure you can. Aussie and I as well as the others would appreciate it very much...If I end up hurting Yao though, don't blame me..

Hong Kong seems cool. I should really get to know him better...

Love,

Elizaveta

P.S.- We'll see many things. Hehe..hehehehe...AHAHAHAHA!


	235. Romano 64 & Vietnam 1

Elizaveta,

I miss all the world evens when I'm fucking drunk. Fine, I'll book the next flight back to Italy and get some guards for Feli and my cities'. German soldiers are probably trooping all around Italy.. Ew.

Alright, I have a bad memory.. Dammit, I know.

You're right... I need to thank them for taking care of me.. For all we know, I could've woken up in wine bastard's house or something.

Love,

Romano~

Elizaveta,

Yeah, we all realized that...He curses a lot. He said he's gonna leave as soon as possible.

Anyone who raised someone like France IS a failure. We're lucky England isn't like France.. France raised him, right? ..But he does curse a lot, too.

UHM.. I'll say later..~ Maybe.

The only Asian guy who's approving of us dating is Hong Kong. The others are too protective. Bastards..

Love,

Vietnam

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

You really do. Ya drunk.

Yes, do that- GERMANS INSIDE ITALYYY-

WOAH WOAH WOAH. Too far! S-Sounded so...wrong.

Good, you thank them. Do it.

NOW!

SlightlyCrazed!Elizaveta

Viet,

Good, I need him back at his home in Italy very soon.

F-FRANCE? RRAISE ENGLAND? A-AHAHAHA!

O-Oh my God! haaaa!

S-S-Sorry, ow my stomach...

Awww.. I wanted to know.

Hong Kong is turnign out to be a different kind of guy than I imagined.

Love,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>I'm going to put Vietnam in the chapter title and put her letters as different chapters from now on. Cause it looks like you're gonna keep goin with her. :) <em>


	236. Finland 4

_Aww, I bet. SuFin is adorable. Just making Tino unsure, huh? Cute- Woww, that's, an odd dream. UsFin...-Pfft, that would inspire a Poland fic._

* * *

><p>Dear Liz,<p>

Next time you come over I'll make sure to make some for you.

France came be kind of...I don't know. What Greece calls Turkey, pedo. He's only touched me once, though. If Su-san hadn't scared him off...

Good. I wouldn't want anyone getting hurt.

Y-you mean date Su- I mean Sweden? H-he probably doesn't like me like that. Y-you really think so?

...

Tino

* * *

><p>Dear Tino,<p>

Aww, okay. I'll come..

_once I beat Russia into dust...and maybe Yao too..._

He has his moments inebwteen the pervertedness. Pedo? OH GOD yeah. Such a pedo. HE IS PEDOBEAR.

Aw, that was so nice of Sweden to do that.

Yes!

Tino.

HE CALLS YOU HIS _WIFE_.

HE WANTS YOU.

DO IT.

Bloody Nose Now,

SlightlyCrazed!Elizaveta


	237. Sealand 38

Hey Big Sis Hungary:

Apparently 'little Vanya' is trying to stop Batu from getting too excessive when he got captured. What do we ask him? That guy sent my Baltic friends right back into that vodka gushing oaf's arms! Also, we found Spain locked up on a separate compund right below the Kazan Kremlin but no sign of the Baltics. Can we rescue them too?

There's no point bringing churros man into pasta lover's house. He recognized vodka gushing oaf's ownership over him, remember? So we'll take him to..uh, oh yeah! Mr. Specs's house? Can we take him there too?

Sealand

P.S.: AAHHHH! I'm being chased by crazy knife lady along with vampire lady! They found us after we took churros man!

* * *

><p>Sealand,<p>

To excessive. Yeah, _thats_ for sure...ring his damn freakin neck!-

Oh theres no more asking. ONLY BEATING MERCILESSLY!

No time. Take Spain to Italy. Now.

_I SAID TO ITALY. NOW. YOU HEAR ME? _

Romano didn't to it personally, his government did. Now get him into Italy or I'll beat you with my frying pan!

No, not to Austria-ACK!

...

_BUUDAAAAPPEEEESSST!_

BatShitInsane!Lizzie


	238. Golden Horde 44

You'll never break me!

I endured a lot more deadly tortures like water treatment and electrocution! Your interrogation techniques are a joke! I don't know anything, other than the fact that I already pulled my troops out of Philippines's house. I don't have any information whatsoever, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. Heck, I even endured captivity under Romania, remember? Her tortures were vividly horrible.

Hehehehehehehe. My capture was just a diversion, for the Baltics have been safely captured by Russia. I've memorized everything in my mind about what I've seen. Peter made a mistake of not covering my eyes. Then again, (POW compound blows up) Hell yeah, I'm out of here, Hungary! Thank you for rescuing me, you smart Turk. Now, onwards to my house.

Golden Horde

P.S.: Your forces and that of Spain and Australia's armies are being ambushed by the armies of Romania and Belarus. Little Vanya didn't want to go to war, but Spain made a mistake of bombing Moscow. Do svidanya, Vengriya

* * *

><p><em>Batu<em>...

I haven't even started, _Sweetie._

_Interrogation? _Oh, there won't be anymore of that.

Where's that skillet?-Oh! here-

The Baltics are not our business.

Peter, you dumba-

...

*Smashes skillet on his head repeadtidly*

I. WILL. DESTROY. YOU. YOU DUMB. FREAKIN. RUSSKI!

NAAAAAHHH! *SMASH*SMASH*SMASH*

Budapest, get Sebs to bomb Turkey!

BloodThirsty!Lizzie

P.S.- They better watch it. _I will rip them to pieces._ Also, Spain never started this. IVAN did.


	239. Czech Republic 31

_Svaa is backk~ :D Yaay_

* * *

><p>Dear Elizaveta,<p>

FIFA is getting closer! I'm so excited!

Oh, yeah, sorry for not writing in a while...I was...hindered...

Um, so how goes it? It's been a while since the last World Meeting. I heard Gilbert has been hanging out with you a lot because Ludwig kicked him out temporarily.

-Sva

* * *

><p>S-Sva,<p>

Oh, hey...I wondered where you w-went.

Sorry, country under attack. In Spain fucking Russians and Chinese soldiers...long s-story. I just crawled out of a base we had temporarily and it kind of caved in on me...*cough*

I'd be excited too, but I have things to do...

Badly. Me and Australia are trying to drive these troops out of Spain be siege. We're running into trouble n-now...uf..o-ow...

O-Oh.. yeah, I guess he h-has..

L-Love,

Lizzie


	240. Spain 154

Elizaveta,

Do you really...? Well. Things are beginning to look up now, aren't they? This is good.

Dammit...excuse my mood right now, please...

Thank you my dear-and the same to you.

Love,

Antonio

P.S. Good...let's try and make this as painless on me as possible, si?

* * *

><p>A-Antonio,<p>

N-No..things, went bad, fast...or at least started *cough*

Um, I was interrogating Golden Horde when the facility blew up and, kind of collapsed on me. I just managed to get out of it all now.

Aussie said Russian and Chinese troops have started fighting with our own...u-ugh...

Oh thats okay. You may have to excuse mine...as well- Huh?...

B-Budapest? OI! BUDAPEST! GET UP! _BUDAAAPEEEESSSSTTTTT-Ack_

...killkillkillkillkillkillkill-

Insane!Elizaveta

_Dear Spain,_

_Hello, this is Kesckemet, we've only spoken once before so I don't expect you to remember. I've been deployed to Moscow to come get you. Eliza said something about "the damn sailor suit kid not getting the job done" or something. Either way, stay put and I will pin-point your location soon._

_Kesckemet(Sebastyen Herdevary)_

* * *

><p><em>O:WBP must always start with a Fusoso. FUUSSSSOSOSOSOSOSSOSO~ I feel evil..xD Also, Sebs is such a buzz-kill.<em>


	241. Australia 68

Elizaveta,

FUCK. I'm running into Russian and Chinese resistance.

Dammit...this is going to hell, Elizaveta, we need back-up.

HE BROKE OUT? WHAT THE FUCK?

Jesus Christ-all right. We really, really, really, need to find Antonio..

F-fuck. Are you okay?

Aussie

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

I am to. Hehehee...

And now I'm _slicing _their damn heads off!

Back-up? We don't need any...

Woops, there's a battalion of Russian soldiers down~ That was so fun...

No wonder Spain loved being a Conquistador...

Kecskemet has been sent to find him, because the little brat in a sailor suit can't seem to manage that. I also don't know where Portugal went. Although I'm sure she's fine? *cough*..mh..

Oh, a military base just fell on me, and I don't know what happened to Licia. T-Thats all...

Off To Fighting Again~

Insane!Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>Ohh No she's out for blood D: xD<em>


	242. Valencia 6

Hongria,

I don't think they come by air. Maybe... they'll try by sea.

Well, I won't leave my house. If something happens, I'll help. I don't like this angst

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

Hm-Hmm. Alright then, we won't call for a no fly zone. No time anyway. That and there is no way they'll be able to get through by sea.

Things are getting ugly here.

Normally I wouldn't like this kind of angst either, but I'm having to much fun beating the crap out of these soldiers to care at the moment.

It is smart to stay in your house. Good idea.

I hope your safe

Insane!Hungary

* * *

><p><em>Hungary went nuts. Sorryy... D:<em>


	243. Texas 18

Elizaveta,

Ok.

Yeah, that's really creepy, actually, beyond creepy. A body part! Dad also said he carries around a water pipe with him.

Great.

Amanda

* * *

><p>Amanda,<p>

He does. It's always rusty and bloody. He's a very unpleasant man.

And at the moment I'm slaughtering his men!*Insert evil maniacle laughter here*

Excuse me,

Insane!Elizaveta


	244. Spain 155

Elizaveta,

Yeah...I can sorta tell...

Oh my God...Elizaveta, lo siento, lo siento...I'm so sorry for getting you into this...a-are you all right?

Damn...

It's excused.

Mierda...Elizaveta, what's going on over there?

Love,

Antonio

Kesckemet,

Kay...I've stayed put so you don't needa worry about that. Gracias.

Spain

* * *

><p>Antonio...<p>

N-No, no apologizing. Okay? I-I *cough* I got this.

These soldiers just keep coming don't they?- oops. No, I think I'm seeing the last of them coming at me. At least where I am...I wonder how Aussie is going?

NAAHH. I KILL YOU, NO KUNG POW CHICKEN FOR YOU.

Sorry if this is messy, fighting while typing is...iffy.

The blockaids are being challeged by the forces already here.

O-Oi,...Licia...WAKE UP YOU PIECE OF SHIT!*kick*

Love,

Insane!Elizaveta

Spain,

Found you. I landed the helicopter on top of the building you're standing infront of. Come to the roof and we can leave.

Where did you want to go again? Italy?

Kesckemet

* * *

><p><em>YUSSSS. I would kol, but since we're fighting against Russians that may not be wise.<em>


	245. Australia 69

Elizaveta,

These guys are getting it~ ahahaha...

Oh Jesus, that's morbidly and disgustingly efficent~! Keep it up, Elizaveta.

I lost a battalion, we're gonna need back-up. NZ said he's sending troops our way.

FUCK YES! Keep it up, Elizaveta!

Okay-we could use his military expertise...Portugal's gone missing? Jesus, don't tell Antonio that-he'll lose it...unless we want that...?

...THAT'S ALL?~! Elizaveta, that's some big shit!

G-Good luck,

Aussie

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

Oh yes. So getting it...~

I will. They knocked out Licia, and...may have bombed the capital to hell *cough*

Good, we'll need it. I haven't lost too many, but t-that could be because I'm being unbelievably ruthless...

Byee byee Mr. vodkaa~ *smash*

We could. Really...-Oh, I know. Maybe not, she and I just haven't been in contact.

I don't know if we want that or not. Perhaps so?

OUT OF MY WAY YOU DAMN FAT MAN!*Stomp*

S-Sorry about that, Hehehe~ Russia corpses get in the way.

A military base falling on me is nothing right now! All that matters is getting these stupid troops out of Spain.

You Too,

Insane!Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>I think you're getting addicted to Fusoso-ing. Do you need to go to Fusoso-ers Anonymous?<em>


	246. Texas 19

Elizaveta,

He sounds unpleasent.

H-have fun, I guess!

Very freaked out at the moment,

Amanda

* * *

><p>Amanda,<p>

He is. And danergous.

I _will_. Hehe...

Don't be. You're not on my bad side so there is no reason to worry.

Just ignore the blood stains on this letter,

Insane!Elizaveta


	247. Valencia 7

Hungría,

Ugly... where? I don't remember where you are. Mm.. was it Russia?

You know, if I could I would go there to help, but now my house is kind of crowded...

Hint: Russian soldiers burn easily - huge amounts of vokza in their blood

Have fun

Valencia

PS: I'm at home watching TV. Teruel's by my side watching the F1 race (though I don't think it will restart soon - it's raining in Canada). Granada (also watching TV) is waiting her mom, Nicaragua (who is in Teruel's room) to wake up. And Spain... I don't know where he is... See? Crowded :D

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

Over near Madrid. Spain is in Russia but I sent one of my cities go to retieve him.

No no, it's quite alright. where I am I seem to be able to hold my own with my men. My air forces should be arriving soon too.

They do? Hmm...Thanks for the tip. Now where is that flamethrower...

I will,

Insane!Elizaveta

P.S.- Ohh, yes. That is crowded- Sia is at your house is she? that's nice. Being further from _"New New Prussia"_ must be a relief to her.


	248. Finland 5

Dear Liz,

Yay!

Um...okay, you do that.

Pedobear! That the perfect name for him! Did you just make that up?

It was!

...He wants me? I'll go ask him.

What happened to your nose ?,

Tino

* * *

><p>Tino,<p>

I will. and it will be _great and bloody._

No, it's an Internet meme. Quite a popular idea, Pedobear.

He does a lot of things for you, doesn;t he?

Yes, go ask, please do.

Bloody nose. That's all. Put while I'm fighting now, that isn't the only bloody thing around here.

OOHH- I found that flamethrower!

BUUURNNNN SOLDIERS BUURNN~

Insane!Elizaveta


	249. Spain 156

Elizaveta,

B-but...

Aussie's part of this too...? Dios...I feel terrible...

Pfft. I'm assuming that's a Chinese soldier...?

It's all right.

Blockades...? Damn.

E-eh, Are you all right, mi querida...?

Love,

Antonio

Kesckemet,

Sweetness~! I'm outta here~!

Scratch Italy. We're going to Spain.

Spain

* * *

><p>A-Antonio,<p>

He is, but we wanted to help. Don't feel bad.

Yes. I see the enemy numbers thinning for now.

HA! TASTE THE FLAME, BITCHHOLES!

I love flame throwers. Valencia gave me a good tip that Russians are more flammable than most.

Yeah, the sieges and forced conducting them.

I-I'm fine! Why would you think other wise? Nothing is wrong! S-Simply fighting.

L-*cough*-Love,

Insane!Elizaveta

_Spain,_

_To Spain? But..._

_Alright then, I suppose what you say goes. It is after all, your country. _

_Kesckemet_

* * *

><p><em>Prussia laugh is fine with me. KSESESESE~ Fun fact: This letter's fic almost wasn't for Hungary.<em>


	250. Australia 70

Elizaveta,

I heard Toni was found. Is he going to Italy I hope...?

I got word from my Boss that Russian and Chinese soldiers have infiltrated Australia...so they're not just going after Spain anymore...damn.

I've gotten ruthless. Al lost an Air company and he's not happy-so he's sorta gone batshit crazy.

I think we do...if we get Spain in on it this could be over quicker. I think he wants to deal with Russia though.

GET HIM! WOOT! 100 points for Elizaveta~!

Oh, blood-sorry. I just shot three Chinese soliders.

Just as long as you're okay. We need to liberate Spain, dammit!

Aussie

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

He-He's apparently coming here. Damn Sebs complied with him...

They have? Then that means it'll only get worse for m-...

A-Ahaha...Emm, ow.

Me too- OH GOD HE WENT COLDWAR DIDN'T HE?

Well he's coming here, so I don't k-know what he's planning.

EAT THE FLAMETHROWER BISHESSS.

I just burned 10 soldiers. That's okay~

LIBRA US FROM RUSSIA RAAH!

Insane!Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>If we get any more morbid I might have to change the rating...Ksesese~ Aussie is now 70 letters old. YAAAYY~<em>


	251. Taiwan 29

Lizzie,

D'aw. Everyone calls me that. It makes me feel like a kid.

Ohoho~ We did. Viet and I took him down like it was nothing~ We have Yao as a hostage, and the generals are freaked out with no one giving them commands. I Trust you can take the Chinese troops down easily now, yes?

Lovely! I don't mind at all if you hurt him, he deserves it, the bastard!

Ahaha. Excuse my attitude. Being around bloodthirsty Asian nations has influenced me in times of fighting.

Yeah, Hong Kong is a good guy. Although his land portions are small, he has one of the best personalities for a nation. He's always calm and knows what to do~

Love,

General Wan-Chan~

P.S. My dear, yes we will.

P.P.S. I sent some Japanese and Taiwanese soldiers to you for reinforcement. They have great weapons thanks to Kiku!

* * *

><p>Wan-chan,<p>

Who doesn't love youth though?

HA! Thank you, really. If there's any benifits from this fighting and war, You'll get your shares, promise.

Good! Just make sure Yao doesn't do anything and get out.

Yes, I am having a better time. Though..now the pain is setting in-Ack!

STUPID RUSSIAN BOMBING MY COUNTRY!

That's okay, as long as you excuse mine in return.

He is a good friend to have I bet,

Love,

Insane!Elizaveta

P.S.- Thank you. Aussie lost A batallion, so we could use the help. Thank Kiku for me!

* * *

><p><em>I don't know why but "General Wan-Chan" made me die laughing.<em>


	252. Vietnam 2

Liz,

He's already there, right? I heard Romano and his brother drive like madmen. Remember the time Japan got a ride from Italy? Japan wouldn't step out of his house in fear for days! Haha, how bad could it be?

HE NEVER TOLD YOU? Well, Arthur denies he was raised by "a bloody frog". Embarrassed, perhaps.

That was my reaction when I heard. Pfft, no wonder his personality is somewhat  
>off.<p>

Hey, fill me in with who you're battling? Why, and who's your allies? We don't hear much from Europe, and Wan-chan has gone.. General version again, so...

Awh, we'll confess eventually. (:

He's a pretty laid back guy. He wasn't even traumatized when Arthur practically kidnapped him.

Love,

Viet

* * *

><p>V-Viet,<p>

Romano? I-I don't know. Too busy _destroying soldiers_ to find out...

They doo...it's terrifying- I remember that. I felt very bad for him.

THIS. IS. SHOCKING. NEWS. OMG.

I'll never let him live that down now- *coughing fit*

My enemy is pretty much Ivan. Oh, and Yao too but Taiwan has that covered. Turkey is proving to be a problem now too. Aussie(Australia) New Zealand, Wy, France, America and Portugal are helping us now along with Taiwan and Japan apparently.

We're trying to librate Spain and his country from Russian control. They were in a war and he kind of...fell, momentarly.

I hope you doo~

That, is an amazing feat.

Love,

Insane!Elizaveta

P.S.- TAKE THAT YOU DAMN...P-PERSON! HA! *wack*


	253. Valencia 8

Hungría,

Madrid? Is she OK?

Flamethrower? I use my lighters... They seem harmless but... They're quite effective :D Or special firecrackers.

Valencia

PS: Nicaragua is sick :(

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

I think personally, no. civillians are generally staying out of the way, which is good. We're fighting foreign soldiers so It shouldn't be affecting her, only thing to worry about it the destriction of buildings around the fighting.

Yes. I found one, and it's been proving quite useful. I'm done here so I should reunite with Australia back at the head of the blockaid.

Insane!Elizaveta

P.S.- She is? That sucks.


	254. Finland 6

Liz,

I'd rather have your visit be non-bloody.

Oh really?

Yeah, he does. Doesn't Austria do nice things for you?

I asked him! He said that since I'm his wife ( I still don't like being called that) he automatically loves me. And we're going to go to a fancy restruant later!

Um...Elizaveta?

AH! DON'T BURN PEOPLE!

Tino

* * *

><p>Tino,<p>

I will clean up before I visit, Tino~

Yes really.

I suppose he does, but he is still very stuffy about it.

AWW~ Really? Oh, send pictures!

_DO IT OR I'LL HURT YOU!_

A-Ah...sorry...war is getting to me.

NO, THEY MUST BURN FOR GETTING IN MY WAY,

Insane!Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>That's...scary to know...-woaahh, really? Didn't know that either!<em>


	255. Spain 157

Elizaveta,

If I get anymore texts from any other nation telling me "Sorry that you lost the war" I'll fucking STRANGLE THEM~!

Any-ouch-who~ But I do feel bad...This was my war, and I lost. I should've faced the consquences instead of trying to drag something out that wasn't there to be fought...

G-good...ouch...

Flamethrowers are pretty awesome, but I prefer my axe~

G-gotcha.

Because. You're suttering and apparently coughing...something's going on. Just hang on, I'll be there shortly.

Love,

Antonio

Kesckemet,

Yes. Spain.

Spain

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

I hope you do strangle them. Jerks aren't liften a finger to help! Besides Taiwan and Japan. they sent forces over, and Taiwan kidnapped Yao. So the chinese units we're fighting are now misguided.

You're our friend, we want to help you out, so we brought this upon ourselves. Okay?

Mhm, they work well, but traditional means are always best.

Fryinggpanss~

N-Nuh uh! It's just a little...eh, right now. but aI managed to defeat the rorces I was fighting here, and now I'm going to meet back up with Aussie! Though, now I need to carry Licia. AUGH.

Love,

Elizaveta

Spain,

Okay, we're here near the base of Hungarian forc-

O-Ohh...um. Since there isn't anything there anymore, let's go to the base closer to Madrid.

Kesckemet

* * *

><p><em>At first him, then America, but then I dropped those because there are letter fics out there for both of them with lots of chapters already, I wanted to be a little more origional with character choice. So then it was a fight between Sealand, Poland, South Korea, and Hungary. Lizzie wonn~<em>


	256. Valencia 9

Hungría

Her buildings are strong. And she should have enough money to rebuild them, just in case.

Take photos of those burning soldiers... Vozka burning gives them a special colour~~

Valencia

PS: Yes, she should be better when she wakes up

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

Alright, then there isn't to much to worry about with her. Just the process of getting rid of the soldiers...

Hm, I will. That's very interesting

Ooooo*snaps picture* Pretty.

Insane!Elizaveta

P.S.- That's good.


	257. Australia 71

Elizaveta,

Dammit. He's in no condition to fight!

It means-agh-that it's gonna get worse for the both of us. Alfie told me he had to blockade his nation to keep Russia out.

Owwwww they're burning Canberra, Liz...

YES HE DID.

I fear we may batshit crazy Antonio again...that's a scary thought.

Fuckkkkk.

Yesss~! legitness~!

Hahahaha~!

Aussie

* * *

><p>A-Aussie,<p>

I know he isn't, but what choice do we have? He's stubborn, and he knows the most about all this.

Lucky for him! I- uff- I can't afford to give it the attention right now.

They are? O-Oh crap...Hang in there buddy! I'll be reuniting with you at Madrid soon.

*Cough* UGH, WOULD YOU STOP COUGHING UP BLOOD LIZZIE? REALLY? WIMP!*tallking to herself*

It is a s-scary thought...

I don't even get whats going on anymore! Ahaahahaaa~!

Insane!Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>I do too :D Yaayy, he's a seinior nowww~ I think I'm gonna take a break.<em>


	258. Spain 158

Elizaveta,

Fucking...pricks...

J-Jesus...m-my poor nation...it's in ruins...n-no wonder I feel so bad...

K-kay, whatever you say. I still feel bad though.

Traditional means are the best.

A-all right. Just don't overdo it...

G-god...I'm gonna be sick. This is terrible...

L-Love,

Antonio

Kesckemet,

Y-yeah...

Spain

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

We'll get rid of every last one of them!

Things s-should be over soon. Don't fret about it. Aussie and I will help you with reconstruction aswell.

They are always the most bloody, and the ways I savor most.

*smash* HA! TAKE THAT- crap. a whole new regiment just showed up!

TAKE THIS YOU DAMND JERKS!

I think right now overdoing it might be the only way out for me.

If you're feeling sick, maybe it's best if you stayed off battle fields for a while longer...if for the rest od the duration of the war. Okay?

Love*cough*

Insane!Elizaveta

Spain,

We've landed at the Australian base of opperations.

What do you plan to do now?

Kecskemet

* * *

><p><em>Me too. xD Haha<em>


	259. Australia 72

Elizaveta,

Yeah, that's true. So we do need his expertise...

Same here. I wish I could give attention to Canberra...my poor Capital. I hope she's okay...

Kay. See you there.

Are you all right, Lizzie?

Yes, it really is.

Nor do I. TAKE THAT YOU DAMN COMMIE!

Aussie~

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

S-Sebs has told me they landed near you b-base. Right?

I'm trying to keep Licia from any bodily h-harm, but right now it isn't gonig so well. Sprinting across a battlefield with a limp body isn't as easy as I t-thought.

F-For now, yes.

I hope they give in soon. We have cut off all means for reinforcments for then, right? I-If so it should be sucessful for us...

Uff, Stupid rocks...tripping me.

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>Elders are the true heros of the world! Alfred why you so youthful? Walkers are where its at.<em>


	260. Valencia 10

Hongria

How come that you always carry a camera with you? Not that I complain, but I'm curious.

Passa-t'ho bé

Valencia

* * *

><p>Passa-t'ho bé = Have fun<p>

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

You never k-know when you'll stumble across black-mail.

Or good yaoi.

You always have to be prepared.

Back To Fighting,

Elizaveta


	261. Finland 7

_Oh, no not as much as the anime episodes. Though I spend msot of the time in the Hetalia Archives here on FF than either. They do look a bit alike, but I never read too much into it-Haha, sorry for the horror. This is what happenes then Hungary is in a war...Muwahaha~_

* * *

><p>Liz,<p>

O-okay...

I just looked it up, they even have pedobear tee-shirts!

You don't like Austria? I thought you guys were married.

Alright.

DON'T HURT ME!

OK.

Ah! *passes out*

* * *

><p>Tino,<p>

Pedobear is v-very popular. Despite being a pedophile.

Austria and I are divorced. Though I loved him at one point, I feel like we have fallen out of love, even though that was after the marriage ended. He used to be kind of...stiff. Half way through the marriage I started missing all the things I used to do before we got married.

I _don't_ regret marrying him though. We are still good friends.

I won't Tino, j-just don't get involved. If you do that, I won't burn you to ashes.

Love,

Insane!Elizaveta

P.S.- Woops. I hope someone is there to pick you up off the floor froom passing out. I surely won't. Because I'm not there.


	262. China 13

_Aw, I'm sorry we confused you! See, Spain and Russia went to war with one another(this spilled over from Spain's own letters fic) and he had lost. Now Australia, Hungary, Taiwan, New Zealand, Japan, and Portugal(though the last 3 we don't have people writing for) are trying to liberate Spain's country from Russian soldiers. Apparently China was declared to have sent soldiers to help Russia? Apparently that's what happened. So Taiwan and Viet kinda, captured him so his soldiers would be misguided without their country. I'm sorry about confusing you. _

_Also, thank you for telling me that. I'll be sure to keep it in mind. I hope you have fun wherever you're going :)_

* * *

><p>Aiyah! What is going on aru?<p>

I need to work on my alertness when I'm asleep. Sigh.

Confused!China

* * *

><p>Y-Yao,<p>

Wait, asleep?

So you personally didn't send your troops to come help Ivan?

What the hell...

Elizaveta


	263. Texas 20

Elizaveta,

Now, I know to stay away from him then.

G-great.

That's good to know.

Thanks for the warning, but I think I still managed to get blood on my hands.

Amanda

* * *

><p>Amanda,<p>

Mhmm..I wish I didn't know him.

I'm sorry. having blood on your hands isn't the best feeling.

Things are much worse over here though. Be happy you're safe all the way over there in the West.

Elizaveta


	264. Sealand 39

Waah! Big Sis Hungary:

I just helped churros man out, and we just made it to one of those choppers. When I looked down into all of vodka gushing oaf's house, it's like a giant burning pyre from St. Petersburg to Vladivostok. Said oaf's not gonna be happy, but he can't do anything about it. I also heard that Batu almost killed a few nations after churros man's ex-colony humiliated him by destroying his armies. He kinda snapped back by burning down so many cities.

Even if vodka gushing oaf started this whole thing, crazy knife lady and vampire lady are actually getting involved. Oh yeah, your capital or vital region or whatever it is, vampire lady's entered it. I can't get anything done as I'm being targeted too, you know!

Frightened!Sealand

* * *

><p>Sealand,<p>

I-Ivan can suck it. I no longer give a crap.

Almost killed a few nations...b-brat th-thinks he is so strong. He isn't...

Right...B-Belarus and Romania..._Pfft._

Oh _clearly_ I've noticed that! Licia is unconscious!

Can't get anything done? S-Sweetie, what exactly do you even _have_ to do?

Why on _Earth_ would you even be targeted? You have n-no nation.

You don't m-make sense,

Elizaveta


	265. Taiwan 30

Lizzie,

Well, to name a few, Yao hates me at the moment~ Oh, I can hear him struggling through the chains.

Why thank you! We always choose the winning side, of course.

He has no chance against chains and ropes single handedly, right? Ohoho.

SHIIT. FUCK YOU RUSSIA.

AND YOUR CREEPY SISTER TOO.

Apparantly fucking Russia heard about the Chinese army being severely and easily trampled, so he sent BELARUS to find the missing general.

Haha.. As if she could get in here... Kiku has the security pretty up to date.

I think I can hear her screaming outside, actually. Ah, we're safe as long as we stay indoors.

..I feel selfish for ranting about myself~ Sorry!

Yes, he is. His firecrackers come in great usage at times like these.

Love,

General Wan-Chan

P.S. No probs! Anything to help. It's hard to send troops all the way from here, y'know? I enclosed 100 firecrackers in case you might like them.

* * *

><p>Wan-Chan,<p>

Poor Yao. Sicks for h-him.

T-That...I'm not sure if t-that helps me feel better about the situation or not...

I would t-think you would...know that better than I.

YES. FUCK YOU RUSSKI! GET OUT OF SPANISH TERRITORY.

ROAARR.

..Ooo..g-good luck, Wanny-Channy.

D-Don't be,..haha.

Love,

Elizaveta

O-Oh. Thank you, I'll put them to use.

* * *

><p><em>Haha. It's just so funny. General Wan-chan...I just imagine a like 5 year old Taiwan in a general's hat that is way to big for her.<em>


	266. Vietnam 3

Liz,

Perhaps you should rest for a bit..

I hope Romano made it back safely!

Damn. I'm never stepping in a car with them as drivers, I swear.

Are you alright? Did the Russian enforcements attack YOU?

Damn.. Russia's huge land territories. And his army. MY GAWWD. His army is so..!

Yes, Taiwan has Yao covered. I think she even whipped him when he managed to break one of the ropes over his mouth. She's good with this captive stuff.

Ahh. Kiku, Taiwan, and I will try to help the best we can..which won't be much, since we're so far. We have one out of three of your enemies out of the battlefield.

Did Taiwan tell you about Ivan sending Natalya here to search for Yao?

That girl came here decked out in spy gear, and knives hidden below every layer of clothing. She broke in, and Hong and I had to face her off since she somehow managed to break the cameras all around our house.

I'll admit, she's a good battler. Her and her fucking throwing knives- *paper is blotched in blood*

..Sorry about that! Hong Kong and I got scratched here and there cuz of her, but we're fine. The Belarusian is knocked out, but she won't be for long..

Any suggestions on what to do with her?

Love,

Vietnam

P.S. Don't push yourself too hard, even in wartime!

* * *

><p>Viet,<p>

Romano is fine I hear.

N-No, I need to keep fighting!

And now Romania is still battling me- to think I almost forgot- my home front is weaker...D-Damn...

No! I have to stay here. My buddys need me!

H-He did. a building fell on Budapest and I. I-I'm okay. Licia however is knocked out cold.

I know, Thank Isten for that...

Ahh yeah. She did...I hope you two can handle her. She's cr-crazy...

You and Hong alright?

Hm...l-lock her in the cellar? Something?

Love,

Elizaveta

P.S.- I can't pay attention to that right now.


	267. Argentina 31

Hunny...?,

Hey~! You okay~?

...

AHAHAHA~! I think I broke Hunny's brain!

Buenos Aires: Um, there's blood on the paper...are you sure she's okay?

Hey Hunny, if you're okay, I just wanted to freak you out. SO WORTH IT!

Still friends?,

Argie

* * *

><p>EVIL ARGIE!<p>

Why would you show me something like that?

Y-You nearly did! Evil person I say! Evil!

*cough* Oh, wow. Thanks...jerk.

*sigh* Y-Yes..ow..still friends,

From,

Elizaveta


	268. Brazil 63

Hey there, Licia~

Oh hi! It's nice to meet you! Yes, I am Brazil. But you can just call me whatever's easiest for you.

Anywho, I'm over there already helping out with Espanha. I think he's going a bit insane though...

Yeah, work's been really rough...and right now, we don't even get to see one another that often. I wish I could see Argie more.

Oh really? Poor girl...she lost her ablility to believe in happily ever after..

Sua Amiga,

Luzii

* * *

><p>Luzii,<p>

Haha, Licia answered y-your letters too, hm? She needs to stop going through m-my letters.

W-Wait, you're here in Spain too? Huh?

Yeah, I think he is...I hope he'll be alright after all of this...-uf. STUPID MAN DONT YOU DARE SHOOT ME!

damn it...My clothes are riddled with bullet holes! I hate t-this...

I hope things continue to go smoothly for you two..depsite the things g-going on right now..

WHAT?

T-Thats...Would you people stop talking about me behind my passed out back?

Ugh,

Liz


	269. Czech Republic 32

Dear Lizzie,

Oh dear, I heard about what's going on from Spain. He sounded really distressed when he told me.

Are you okay! I've never actually gone into combat against Ivan, but I have a feeling it's terrifying. Good luck, big sis!

-Sva

* * *

><p>Sva,<p>

Y-Yeah...many things are happening. Don't worry t-too much though.

Things should be fine in the end..I hope..

He and his men are very fierce, but it's not like I don't have my own presence of the battle field!

Ha! Another regiment down. We just need to keep going...

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>Aww, it looks cute~ Guys, Check out the picture she made! It's of Czech Republic(her OC here, Sva) Poland(middle) and our beloved Elizaveta~<em>

_http:/ xunethra. deviantart. com/#/d3iq88u_

_(Just get rid of the spaces :P)_


	270. Romano 65

_My mail being so confuusiiiiinggg..._

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

..FUCK, that made me think wrong. GERMANS INSIDE ITALY.

HOLY SHIT, WRITING IT MAKES ME WANT TO THROW SOMETHING..!

I'll stay calm...

I already left. I'm at home with Feli.. Potato bastard won't let us leave the fucking house, the ASSHOLE. Cuz it's "too dangerous".

I think Italy is pretty safe.. German soldiers are stalking every damn foot of it. If you need help, don't hesitate to ask, alriight?

Love,

Romano

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

HAHAHAHA! YOU THOUGH BAD THOUGHT BOUT YOUR BROTHERR AND LUDDYYY-*coughing*

Sorry...S-Shouldn't have laughed to hard..-ow, now that hurts..

WILL. THESE. STUPID. SOLDIERS. EVER. STOP. COMING?

..Eeewwww.

Good. YOU LISTEN TO HIM. H-He knows what he's talking about...

It may look safe, but remember. Russia always envys warm weathered nations...

I-I'm fine! Don't think o-otherwise.

Love,

Elizaveta


	271. Romania 14

Dear Hungary,

...This battle is longer then I thought...were actually equal on forces...hmph.

Has nothing smart to say,

Romania

* * *

><p>CRAPROMANIAIFORGOTABOUTYOU-<p>

...Damn it! Now I'm spreading my men to thin...I-I need to send reinforcments back home to protect the country...

Y-You. Don't think you've won! Just because I'm over here in Spain fighting doesn't mean you can pull one over on me!

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>That's okay! I just got on summer vacation too. Ooo, you did? Cool. I'll go look. <em>


	272. Nicaragua 19

_Sorry if this is out of the order. My email is being so wacko along with the reviews in the...review, box, thing. So yeah~_

* * *

><p>Hola Lizi~<p>

Well, Prussia does seem to do that.

Oh, okay! Gracias for remembering!

...no you don't... about half of us go to therapy...including me -_-" I blame America...and England... and a lot of countries actually...

Nicaragua

* * *

><p>Sia,<p>

Yes, and he's very good at it...

Yess De nadaa~ It'll have to wait though. fighting, war, you know.

Aw man. T-That sucks..ow...yeah a lot of countries, that are probably around me. Great, I'm always stuck with the crazies.

Lizi


	273. China 14

No aru! I dont even know about what's going on!

Why am I in Taiwan's basement aru?

Wait, why is Ivan sending troops?

Still very confused!China

* * *

><p>Yao,<p>

D-Don't worry. I'll try t-to explain the situation to Taiwan. She kind of went General Wan-Chan on you...

He's sending troops because he wants Spain as a Common Wealth of Russia or something...

Don't worry about it. Just when you're let free stop your troops from being depolyed to Spain.

Okay?

Sorry,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>Noo problem~ Aughh, without an MP3? I would die. I love my music! It's my inspiration for writing fanfictions...<em>


	274. Taiwan 31

Lizzie,

Hun, are you alright?

Did Russia bomb you that badly? Dayuum him.

Don't wish me luck..we have her captive, actually!

Love,

Wan-Chan

* * *

><p>Wan-Chan,<p>

Pretty m-much...

Oohh..these wounds are getting to mee...

Well, no not just him. I..acctually have a fight going on with Romania back home, this could easily be her doing.

Great job Wan-chan! Haha..

Uff..

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>I know right? -AWW I JUST DID. how cute~ xD<em>


	275. Vietnam 4

Elizabeta,

Ask a soldier to take over for your army for like, 8 hours so you could snag a few hours of sleep!

Damn. You have a lot of nations as back up, but nations with really large territories are up against you...

Are you sure..? Do you need reinforcements?

We're fine, really. Just a few scratches...Natalya nailed Hong in the shoulder with one of her knives, but that was the worst injury, really.

Eh, sure.. Hopefully it works.

Love,

Vietnam

P.S. How long has this war been going on?

* * *

><p>Viet,<p>

C-Can't..gotta get back..t-to Aussie, and Kesckemet, and Antonio..urgh..

Yeah I know. It isn't just a numbers game here...

M-Maybe..I'll get back to you on t-that...

Okay..if you're sure.

Love,

Elizaveta

P.S.- I don't really remember. Also, mind telling Taiwan to let Yao go? Apparently his troops were deployed without his knowledge of the fact...


	276. Nicaragua 20

Hola Lizi~

Hm? You're in Spain too? I might've beaten the crap outta some Russian soldiers with my bat. Which I named Carmen.

...I really need a life...

Sia

* * *

><p>Sia,<p>

Yeah, though I can't seem to..to get my bearing at the moment. Things look a little fuzzy.

A-Ahaha, good goin'! I like that name too, Carmen..maybe I should name my frying pan.

Time to put those fireworks Taiwan and Vietnam gave me to use!

TAKE THISS, IVAAANNN!

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>Yaay! I'm glad you did. I like hearing from Nicaragua.<em>


	277. Nicaragua 21

Lizi,

You can't? did something happen?

yay~ You're the first person to not ask me why the hell I named my bat~

Ooh! You got fireworks? Managua likes to use those as weapons too. I'll just stay with my bat... TAKE THAT RUSSIAN SOLDIERS!

Sia

* * *

><p>Sia,<p>

Oh yeah. It's just fatigue. I'll get over it! y-yeah.

Augh, I hope Australia is holding up on his end.

Now why would they ask that? It's cool to name stuff.

Yeah. I'm lighting them and hitting them in Russian soldiers' faces with my frying pan. It's fun.

Budapest is still unconscious...

WAKE UP IDIOT!

Lizi

* * *

><p><em>Woo head bashing! Almost fun as head banging. I would draw the line there too...haha. She probably has mad Russia skills with her bat, huh?<em>


	278. Sealand 40

Big Sis Hungary!

I'm targeted even though I'm not a nation simply because I like you guys. That's all I ever saw from the chopper, big sis! Batu's dad said that he's got a bishonen fever or something. Batu snapped because churros man's ex-colony gassed him and burger dude may have beaten his armies. He gets really snappy about that. :(

Hey, I may not be a real nation yet, but I can claim that I am based on the fact that my fort's a few miles away from that jerk's coast line. Also, I saw a bunch of mushroom shaped clouds over your city and churros man's city. Did you guys grow any magic mushrooms?

Sealand

* * *

><p>P-Peter...<p>

Right..t-thats a stupid reason.

I'm gettign tired of these stupid soldiers! WHERE THE HELL IS ANTONIO? Kesckemet should have dropped off here by now!

*coughing fit* Grr...

Bishonen fever? I don't even know what the _hell_ that means.

Snappy is an understatement Sweetie.

Not really..that isn't a legitimate land mass...-

you...saw what?

*the rest of this letter is scribbled and blood stains*

...I-I..at..l-least don't..see the clouds..over Madrid..t-thats..*cough* good...

Love,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>Is this a fatal blow for our heroine? Who bombed Budapest: Romania or Russia? Will Spain every regain control of his land? WILL AUSSIE EVER SAVE THE DAY? WILL CHINA EVER ESCAPE FROM TAIWAN'S BASEMENT?<em>

_Tune in next time~..._

_xD_


	279. Nicaragua 22

Lizi,

Oh, okay... Where are you?

I dunno. they probably thought I lost my sanity. Which I then reply with "what sanity?" I'm one of the most unsane people I know...

That does sound fun

...hang on, I'll see if I can get Managua to get you...

Sia

* * *

><p>Sia,<p>

I-I don't know...

Apparently..although the l-line of information...isn't too t-trustworthy...Budapest, may have just gotten bombed. P-Possibly nuked..

Unsane? T-Thats the same...as insane..I-I think you used the wrong, um..w-whats it called -*cough*

Yeah..fun- fuck, there's more coming.

Y-Yeah,...I might need the b-back up...

u-ufff..

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>Haha. yay for 'unsane' people. Uh, this letter - if it isn't an email - probably is very messy and has blood stains on it. What with wounds and all~<em>


	280. Texas 21

Elizaveta,

Really.

Yeah, it isn't, but I washed it off.

I hope that war of yours ends soon.

Amanda

* * *

><p>Amanda,<p>

O-Okay...

I hope it does..too. o-ow..

Elizaveta


	281. Nicaragua 23

Q-Que?

There's blood on this paper!

fuck.. um, hold on, Managua and I are gonna be there soon.

Sia

Lizi,

It's Managua. I think we're close to your location.

HEY YOU RUSSIAN BASTARDS! FUCK YOU!

ehehe... I blew some of them up with my firecrackers...

You might've seen the explosion.

eh, the point is we'll be there soon.

Managua (Diego Rodriguez)

* * *

><p>N-No need to rush..really! At least..not for my sake.<p>

Budapest is in very bad shake though.

Some of her limps are singed.. or however you spell it.

O-Oh, Hello Managua..

Alright. I know Im probably not _too_ far..from Madrid..

Good going, haha *cough*

Maybe..things were blurry here anyway. the fight between my troops and Ivans drifted off when I fell behind to carry Licia..

Alright then...

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>I am lovin' this war crap! YUS! Ksesese-Oh wait. That laugh may bother Nica...hahaha~ Yaay for Managua letters!<em>


	282. Sealand 41

Wait!

It's not vampire lady or vodka gushing oaf who bombed it! It was Batu, I swear he bombed it! His dad told me that Batu rigged some bomb that makes those mushroom shaped beanstalks, and actually launched it. Argh! How many times do I have to tell you guys that Batu's dead? Now I wanna take over vodka gushing oaf's house...

Finally, that Kiku guy had Batu's budy but his dad laughed at him simply because that 'corpse' was laced with radiation.

Sealand

P.S.: Where's Mr. Shinatty Man? He's missing, isn't he?

* * *

><p><em>Sealand.<em>

You know what? No.

Batu is "dead", Yes? So he. did. not. bomb. Licia and I. Someone else did.

Don't assume everything y-you hear is right. *cough*

How many t-times?...YOU'RE THE ONE SAYING HE BOMBED ME TO OBLIVION SEALAND! Stop contradicting yourself! I-I don't *coughing fit* need this crap right now!

You're too little to attempt such, Peter...

Kiku is barly in this war at all. C-Clearly, you are mistaken...*cough*

China is restained in Taiwan's basement at the moment...u-ugh.

Stupid W-Wars..

Elizaveta


	283. Nicaragua 24

Lizi,

I'm so rushing to get you. You do not sound good. Besides, I needed to use my bat more anyway.. AY GET BACK HERE YOU RUSSIAN BASTARDS!

Can you see us?

Sia

Hola Lizi,

Well, we're near a place with a lot of Russian soldiers... BOOM! ehehe... I like to surprise the soldiers with my firecrackers. They can act like grenades~

You don't sound good.

I think I see you guys...

Diego

* * *

><p>I-If you say so Sia..<p>

Um..n-no-Oh wait...

Did Diego just light off a firecracker?

Hey Diego..

Oh I'm glad y-your enjoying that buddy..

At the moment I'm going back to fight off more of the soldiers. It's hard to do since my right arm is hard to lift at the moment.

I've had to resort to acctually using a machine gun.

Oh good..hurry. Licia needs medical attention..

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>Yess! Muwahaha. Aw, Nica is such a good friend. Yes! You so should.<em> 


	284. Romania 15

Dear Hungary,

It seems that your obviously busy...maybe we should leave this fight for later...NOT BECAUSE I ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT YOUR WELL BEING...just cause..Your wasting my time.

Later brat,

Romania

* * *

><p>R-Romania,<p>

Yes. I-I'm far to busy...to deal with you..you damn vampire..

Sure...that's clearly not why.

Watch our for..R-Russia...only I can beat you t-to a pulp.

W-WELL YOU'RE WASTING MY TIME TOO.

Seeya Vampire Bitch..

Hungary

* * *

><p><em>ROMANIA! YOU DOO CAAREEE~<em>


	285. Nicaragua 25

Si, I see you guys too!

Si, Diego lit a firecracker. and another one.. I think he's having too much fun with this...

woo! These Russians apparently know the horrible legend about me and my bat... ehehe...

Sia

Hola Lizi,

This is revenge for trying to keep Mama a sandanista..

Dios mios... It's a good thing I brought the medical kit...

These firecrackers are really useful!

Diego

* * *

><p>S-Sia..<p>

Yes..he really is...

Haha..W-why, are they backing off?..

Diego..

W-What?

I hope..you mean revenge on..t-the Russians..

Yeah, she has a few shattered bones..many gashes too..

I-I on the other hand a-am not, as bad! Maybe just a..crushed ribcage..heheeh...

Back To Fighting,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>Yes! AwkwardFamilyPhotos .com Wooo~<em>


	286. Czech Republic 33

Dear Lizzie,

Hang in there!

I'm sure you'll be able to drive away Ivan. He may be persistent, but you can beat him!

Just close your eyes and think of Gilbert and your fury will destroy all enemies in your path. Hehe...it's very effective.

-Sva

* * *

><p>Sva,<p>

D-Don't worry. I don't get taken down this easily..

Yes, very persistent. I'm sure we can...I just found some allies of mine, Nicaragua and her son Managua. They'll be able to give me and Licia some patch up work..

T-Think of..Gilbert? Why..-Oh..you mean like that.

Well, I suppose either way of thinking works.

Elizaveta


	287. Nicaragua 26

Lizi,

He likes to find excuses to light his firecrackers.

ehehehe... you really don't know the legend of that, do you?

Sia

Lizi,

Oh, lo siento! That was aimed towards the Russians...

Well, since the soldiers seem to be really scared of Mama, we'll be there soon.

...crushed ribcage? We're almost there!

Diego

* * *

><p>Sia,<p>

I can tell...

No, but I t-think I can guess..*shiver*

Diego,

O-Okay...that's alright..

Hahaha..she sure h-holds a presence...huh?

Oh it's not..t-that bad. It explains..the coughing. *cough*

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>Deranged nationspersonifications are the best. YUS! Do that~ and I will imagine war scenes!_


	288. Romania 16

Dear Hungary,

Heh, there's no way I'll get my ass handed to by someone like RUSSIA.

Not after what he did to Moldova. Hmph. Good luck...you'll need it because your so freaking weak :X

Whatever,

Romania

* * *

><p>Dear Romania,<p>

Haha, of course n-not...

Well, Moldova isn't the smartest or wisest country ever y-you know..

Pfft. W-Weak? Me?

WHO THE _HELL_ DO YOU THINK I AM?

FUCK YOU VAMPIRE BITCH! HEH!

Prideful!Hungary

* * *

><p><em>Romania may have just given her a rekindled drive to fight! Thankk youuu~<em>


	289. Nicaragua 27

Lizi,

Well, I think I'm almost where you are anyway...these Russians are acting like a bunch a wimps. I was expecting a much better fight. *sigh* oh well.

Si... let's just say that Russia learned why he shouldn't ask me to become one with him...

Sia

Hola Lizi,

Si... Mama can become really...insane during wartime. She started beating the crap outta the soldiers that were bombing Valencia.

Well, that would explain it wouldn't it?

hm, not that many soldiers left.

Diego

* * *

><p>Sia,<p>

O-okay...I'm trying to stop the bleeding best I can. I wrapped my jacket around Licia's arm for that. I don't have any other clothing to do much else though...

We would be in much better condition right now if Budapest hadn't been nuked...

I-I'm glad things are going better for you guys though..*cough*

Hahahaha! Oh-*cough* ow..I bet that would have been f-funny to see..

Diego,

Haha, she isn't the only one. Acctually, I may have regained some of my vigor from the letter I recieved before this one.

I'm back to shooting down Russians again! Hahaha!

U-Uf..is that..it felt like...*more blood stains*

I-I Hate Bullet Wounds...

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>That sucks. Wikipedia jerks...-Go to Nicaragua? AWW, FUN!<em>

_On Another note NICAA IS THE 300TH LETTAAAA For that you get a song. By the amazingness that is MEEEE~(Pfft, like I'm really so amazing? I'm an idiot.. anyway)_

_YOUR THA BEST~ _

_AROUNDD. NO ONES GONNA EVEA KEEP NICA DOWWN_

_YOUR THA BEST, AROUUNDD-AH!_

_AND DIEGO ISN'T SOME EXPLOORAAAAAA~_


	290. Australia 73

Elizaveta,

Yeah-he and I are together right now.

O-oh my God. I'll send Antonio to come help you, okay?

Are you sure...? Things are goin well...

We haven't cut them off completely...they're starting to cut off our flow of munitions. Toni's seeing what he can do-but right now he's not so hot...you know?

...A rock...?

Aussie~

* * *

><p>A-Aussie,<p>

Oh..thank goodness..

Ah..um, You don't have to really. I-I..*cough* It's okay. Nicaragua is here..so is Managua.

I'm glad thing o-over all are going well..

They are?..U-Ugh...damn then!

Y-yeah..I'm not feeling so hot myself. And Licia is unconscious.

..B-Budapest back home,..got nuked. So..we're both kind of hurting.

Oh..I-I must have tripped last time..I sent you a letter.

Back To Fighting(Sortof)

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>Yess, Walkers and oxygen tanks. I lovee this war stuff right now~<em>


	291. Spain 159

Elizaveta,

I know you will. I know.

T-thank you..

Right.

A-are you kidding me? Well-I'm here in Spain so I should help you...I can't let you guys do this all on your own. After all-this is my nation.

G-go Lizzie~!

...Okay...

N-no...I need to help you-this is my nation after all.

Love,

Antonio

Kecskemet,

I plan on getting these damn Commies out of my nation.

Spain

* * *

><p>A-Antonio..<p>

Hahah..they, may have been a bit out of my reach...in a bit of a pickle right now..

Excuse the horrible typing that may happen in this letter. My hands are a bit shakey.

Not a p-problem...

O-Oh God...- I hate coughing fits..s-so much...

A-Are you sure..you wouldn't rather help Aussie? Y-You wouldn't be hindered as much. I mean, Licia is just waking up after beling blown into unconsciousness..I think, and I'm kind of slow with all that's gone on..

How, are t-things over there, anyway?-

.

Spain,

Did we just loose contact with her?

What just happened?

I hope you do just that,

Kecskemet

* * *

><p><em>*waiting for Spain to go insane* :D I don't even care that it rhymed. :D CHAAAAAOOOOSSSSSS<em>


	292. Nicaragua 28

Lizi,

b-bleeding? Well, I see you guys more clearly, so hang on, okay?

Managua recorded it, actually. It happened during the same time period that I hit America on the head with a chair (I have a video of that too).

ehehe, time to take out the big guns...

Sia

Lizi,

Well that's good!

...bullet wounds? ...that is a lot of blood on that letter.. sorry if some of this letter is singed..

oh crap.. Mama has that look in her eye again... Be warned, a mix between her bat and my firecrackers are lethal...especially since the ones she's using right now are illegal.

HOLYCRAPHUGEEXPLOSION!

Diego

* * *

><p>Sia,<p>

W-What happened? What exploaded? It kicked up a lot of dust...I can't see clearly.

I-I can't move my arm! What happened to my arm!

YOU BASTARDS! Megöllek benneteket!

He did? Hahaha..*cough* I-i'd love to see both..sometime soon..

Diego..

Thats okay..as long as you excuse the bleeding..

O-Oh! Licia is conscious! P-Please, get here quickly.

I-Illegal? Hahaha..h-ha..

It hurts to laugh,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>YUUSSSS. I say that to much, Yus. haha. IT IS EPIC BECAUSE IT IS ABOUT NICA! YOU SHOULD FEEL SPECIAL!<em>


	293. Romano 66

Elizabeta,

..SH..SHADDAP DAMMIT.. YOU WORDED IT... VERY WRONG! ..Yeah.

It hurts to laugh..? God, Elizaveta, I wish there was something I could do.

Like send some German soldiers to help kick Russian ass.

Fancy the idea?

..You.. You word so many things wrong..

Shit, I know... How are you? Is Hungary holding up? How about tomato bastard?

..D-Don't scare me... Is America against you too..?

Suure.

Love,

Romano

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

H-Hahaha..I-I suppose I did..

It does..but that's okay..What's funny on a b-battle field anyway? yeah..haha.

H-Hahaha..you,..you sounded like Feliks..haha- ow..

Sure..whatever..

I'm just perverted Sweetie,..no big deal.

Um, bleeding. Hiding in the reminents of what was once a P.O.W. prison. I have a machine gun though, so I've been able to fend off s-so far.

I need to anty up though. I'm the only one hurt t-this badly. Budapest back home got nuked, so that contributes to my condition, and it left Budapest beside me, singed and hurt too.

Antonio? Aussie said he looks like the walking dead..so I assume not so good.

America? against us? Haha..no, he's an ally. I'm sure he's giving it everything h-hes got too.

Love,

Elizaveta


	294. Australia 74

Elizaveta,

I just said he's here-I didn't say he's peachy and happy and well.

Are you sure...?

I guess they are-I mean, it's not great, but it's not awful.

Yeah. Not even kidding.

Help me convince Antonio he needs to rest. He's the walking dead.

Okay good. I had Sydney check on Canberra and he's taking care of her now...I feel terrible...

Oh, all right then.

I'm joining the fray with Antonio-who's out for blood.

Aussie

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

Well clearly he wouldn't be "peachy happy and well" I don't expect that..

J-Just do what you want..I'm beyond caring at this point.

You stupid capital! Stop bleeding damn it!

Oh..don't start getting snappy with me, I'm the Queen of Snappy. Remember?

I'll try..?

That's good that Canberra is getting the care that's needed.

Oh God...do he go With-Cheese-Cheese?

Should Join Too,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>I thought for a second you said you had an oxygen tank too...Also, remember the annoying nickname back from your fic? xD<em>


	295. Taiwan 32

Elizaveta,

I think I misguided the situation.. Apparantly Teacher wasn't really in the war..?

..Urgh. I'm so dead when I let him out, aren't I..?

Darling, you need rest!

Love,

Taiwan

P.S. Enclosed a first aid kit.

* * *

><p>Taiwan,<p>

P-Perhaps a bit.

He wasn't t-the one behind it, but some of his troops are here.

Most likely..sorry.

I don't have time!

Love,

Elizaveta

P.S.- THANK YOU. SO MUCH.

* * *

><p><em>They are, even wacko Lizzie here.<em>


	296. Vietnam 5

Lizzie,

You guys need help. Call in..F-France. Or.. England... You guys need more armies and back up. People in Europe. Us in Asia can't really help...

You need it! But I can't send troops that far... -.- Sorry...

Love,

Viet

P.S. ..Oh shit. We might need to beg for forgiveness from him. She'll let him go, but we're still keeping Belarus.

* * *

><p>Viet,<p>

Ah, it's just me this b-beat up.

I'll toss it aside though. I can't l-let the others show me up!

Don't worry about the distance trouble. I thank you for what you've already done..

BUT I CAN'T! MUST. FIIGHTTTT!

Megenni gazemberek!

Love,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Yes..please don't let Belarus go.


	297. Spain 160

Elizaveta,

...I'm going to kill me some Russian soldiers...fusososo...no one DARES messes with my nation and gets away with it. Russia will soon have my AXE to his stupid, fatass FACE.

Conqusitador!Spain

Kecskemet,

Dunno. But I'm going to fix it.

Spain

* * *

><p>A-Antonio,<p>

OH GOD THE FUSOSOSO-ING AGAIN.

My ears! NOO!

I-I love that you're out for blood and all and ending this, but please...for the sake of everyone, don't let yourself get out of hand.

YAAAAA MACHINEGUUUNNNN!

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>And then the world esploaded.<em>

_Haaappppy ending~_


	298. Australia 75

Elizaveta,

Obviously...he's really irritated-no...irate.

Okay then-good luck to you

W-What? Lizzie, please! She's your capital-you need to take care of her...

I'm not getting snappy Elizaveta. I think you need to rest...

Thank you.

Yeah, I'm thankful. Do you want me to have a battalion check on your nation?

What...does that even mean...?

Hoping to see you,

Aussie

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

Y-Yes...more irate..than the former pirate, across the channel..haha, jokes.

Thanks..you too.

Don't you think I'm _trying?_ But we can't really get her more medical attention other than this damn first aid kid because we're being _shot at! _I can't move her as well when she's so hurt!

O-Oh..really? Sorry.

Well maybe when this is over I'll settle myself into a nice little coma for a few days. I'd love that...

you don't have to spare an entire batallion,..but that would be helpful to at least send someone yes.

no problem..?

Last time he went Conquistador, I kept calling him Con-QuesoQueso..he really hated it. Haha..

Same Here,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>No clue. Hahaha. The conquesoqueso. I just kind of remembered it. I remember Spain being all annoyed like "What is wrong with you? I am not WITH CHEESE!" I think I also remember me almost mistaking the words as "I am not with child" as I typed the letter back to that...xD<em>


	299. Nicaragua 29

Lizi,

Um, that would be the illegal firworks I just used as grenades...

Y-you can't move your arm? Damn bastards are gonna pay...

Oh look, we're here...

You can watch them when this war is over, deal?

Sia

Lizi,

...mama is dangerous when she has that look...

Anyway, we're here. I'll get to work on helping Licia. Mama already said she was gonna go beat the shit outta the soldiers... more so than she already did...

I hate to admit this... but I'm pretty good with medical crap.

Hold in Licia, this might sting a bit...

Diego

* * *

><p>Sia,<p>

Ahh..o-okay.

No, but that doesn't mean I can't use my frying pan!

C'MERE YOU BASTARDS! NAAAAAAHHH!

Diego,

She is, and I _love_ it! Haha!

I feel like I have a little more energy now.

Yes, get to her first, please. When you're done, I'll come back.

Why be ashamed of it? It's very u-useful..

I'm sure it'll hurt less han the wounds,..she shouldn't struggle much..

NAAAAHHH RUSSIAAA!

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>Hungary's frying pan + Nica's bat Carmen = FATALITY<em>

_You have every right to be, muwahaha~_


	300. Mongolia 3

Heh, looks like Peter's just confused at the situation, gala.

Let me explain it a bit further: Batu snapped after he saw his army obliterated, and he was gased by Filippiny. Then. he started to type some buttons as the nuke launched. Finally, he surrounded himself with the rest of the nuclear arsenal and blew it up, killing himself AFTER the nukes were detonated. That's what happened. Hopefully this explanation clears things up. If not, then I have no choice but to get into this war and finish what Kipchak started.

Mongolia

P.S.: I'm still neutral, but if any of you attack me, I will enter this war.

* * *

><p>Mongolia,<p>

Just screw off. I'm very annoyed with you right now. and Batu. whether alive or dead it won't change that either.

You explanation wasn't needed, but it explained what you wanted it to.

Now excuse me but I'm busy kicking Russian ass.

Elizaveta

P.S.- I do not care at this moment.


	301. Spain 161

Elizaveta,

Fusosososo-do you have a problem with it? I see no problem with it...

Oh, no, I'll stop once I CRUSH Russia to fucking DUST. No one dares fuck with the nation of Spain. No one. Not even the audacious Russia.

Fusososo and my axe...and an AK 47...Fun, fun fun...

Conquistador!Spain

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

I-It just..creeps me out. That's all..

I'd rest before y-you attempt attacks of your own land. Regain strength, y-ya know?

Yeah, lootss of fun right there.

I love my frying pan..Yes I do you lovable skillet you! Aww,

LETS GO BASH HEADS IN!

Snapped!Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>Ohh this can only get better xD<em>


	302. Nicaragua 30

Lizi,

Ehehehe... fatality... oh look, I missed one... GAH! Okay... he's dead now...

Sia

Lizi,

It is useful when something like this happens.

Okay, I bandaged her up, gave her some stuff to help the pain. She should be okay.

Well, my ass of an older brother León likes to make fun of me and call me "nursey boy" and all these other demeaning names. I retaliate by putting a timed firecracker under his pillow before he sleeps...

She should be okay now. Wow, you and Mama make a pretty good team.

Diego

* * *

><p>Sia,<p>

C'mon. let's go find more Sia!

To bash brains in, AHAHAHA! MUWAHAHAHAA!

Snapped!Lizzie

D-Diego? T-Thats your name, right?

Thank you for helping me, very grateful, really..

Wow..Leon sure does sound like an ass..-

Haha, I'd love to see that go down. Firecracker under a pillow.

He probably..has more brain damage from that, doesn't he? haha..

They really do..I just hope they don't get out of hand..

Licia(Budapest)

* * *

><p><em>It was an awesome equation. No wonder I'm awesome at math(complete lie right there). Awww, how cute! <em>_Also, is it just me, or could I possibly see a thing between Licia and Diego happenin' here? Maybe I'm just creepy. xD_

_I think I'll call it a day here...I needs sleep._


	303. Mongolia 4

Before I screw off, like you say, let me ask you this:

Suppose you and your armies defeat Russia. What will happen? Would you partition his territories with your friends? Or would you rather bash every Russian civilian you see with your skillet? I'd like to see you and your friends try and invade my lands, I'll give you a thrashing you'll never forget. Of course, I can hijack Vanya's nuclear weapons and use it better than you or your pathetic friends.

Mongolia

* * *

><p>Mongolia,<p>

My armies? oh, No. You and Russia a-aren't worth my time!

What S-Spain wishes to do beyond this is n-not up to me.

Ugh, I wish I could take a nap right now...-

Although hitting them with a skillet is very inviting, No.

a thrashing, hm?

hijack? Listen to yourself. You sound retardált.

Pathetic? then why does it feel like we're winning, hm?

Elizaveta


	304. Spain 162

Elizaveta,

Aww...but it's like my war cry!

I don't need to rest. I can rest after I get these fucking Commies out of my precious country...

Hells yes.

I love my axe~! I named her "Aniquilar"~ that means "to Annihilate" in Spanish...fusososo...

LET'S DO IT~!

Conquistador!Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

But it's creepy! Do you really have to?

So stubborn...fine. But don't expect me to rest when you won't yourself. Clearly you sohuldn't be unattended throughout this.

Aww, what an adorably accurate n-name..

YESS! MUWAHAHAHAHAA!

Snapped!Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>NOO! Evil Youtube. Yes, send the conquistador!<em>


	305. Australia 76

_I was so llazyy today. Sorry guys. These are the only ones I acctually did today...Merr. Today was a reading day. Hmm..UsUk.. COME BACK TO MEH!_

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

Ahaha are we referring my grumpy and evil Daddy who's not lending a hand when he should?

Thanks buddy.

I know, I know...I'm sorry. I didn't think before I jumped at that. Sorry.

It's okay!

So do I...so do I...

I have enough men right now-I think I can spare a batallion.

Ohhh really? That's funny Con-QuesoQueso~! I'd hate it too though.

Kay,

Aussie

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

Yes we are. I like to call him tea-sipper when I'm bickering with him. ITS SO FUN.

It's okay...Ah, Licia is all bandaged up now thanks to Managua, who arrived here with Nicaragua.

Alright, if you s-say so. I appreciate it.

It is funny...I wouldn't use it n-now though. Since h-he isn't attacking me this time around..

I need my own w-war cry man..

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>Haha xD last night after I read that I put my status as "Con-QuesooFusoo. Muwahaha!" :)~<em>


	306. China 15

Aiyah, I kinda figured that out when the snot was beaten out of me.

I feel like I was run over by a train, sat on by an elefant and thrown into a pit filled with angery crabs aru.

Why would Russia do that anyway aru?

I can do that aru.

It's okay Hungary.

China

* * *

><p>Yao,<p>

Yeah, hahaha...

Elefant? Dontchay mean elephant? PPHHHHHH

You know what?..I..don't even remember why.

Thank you Yao,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>Aww crap D:. Whats a NOOK? Reminds me of Tom Nook from the Animal Crossing games...That damn racoon...*shakes fist*<em>


	307. HERES ALL YO REPLIES, SORRY

**HAI YOU GAIZ! Ahuhuhu~! Okay. The past few days, I really wasn't feeling the letters fic vibe, so I just...stopped. Sorryy~ I think once certain things pass, it's possible I may end the letters fic. I SORRIE? CONVINCE OTHERWISE YOU MAY.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nicaragua 31<em>**

Lizi,

Sounds like a plan... come on Carmen... your aluminum shall be put to good use, oh yes it shall...

TO THE FIGHT!

Insane!Sia

Ah, hola Licia,

Si, that's my name.

It's no problem, really.

Si, sadly I had to have one of the most arrogant person in the world as my older brother -_-"

What's even more sad is that I can do a perfect impression of him.

I like to use my firecrackers, I really do.

Si, he probably does have brain damage, doesn't he? If he didn't have it before.

Well, since they both look kind of insane right now and Mama's talking to her bat, I think they might be going to go beat some more soldiers up.

Diego (Managua)

* * *

><p>Sia,<p>

It will. As much as the iron from my good old fashion skillet...

TOO THE FIIIIIGHTT!

Snapped!Lizzie

Diego,

Still..thanks a lot D-Diego..

Hahah..Oh that must not get old, huh..*cough*

That's scary. So it's like Lizzie and her impressions of Gil?

Share the brain d-damage, haha...sharing is c-caring after all.

Oh boy..I think I remember Elizaveta saying Mr. Antonio has lost it too..

W-We're in deep shit a-aren't we?

Licia

* * *

><p><em>Ohh you've sure changed that now haven't you...? xD <em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Romano 67<em>**

Elizaveta,

Damn... I feel so weak if there's nothing I can do...

Sorry I can't really help at a time like this. Curse you, you creepy German soldiers.

I am no way.. In hell.. Like Feliks! Ugh, he creeps the shit out of me.

Of course I know you're perverted, you're the reason Feli and I am- *scratched out*

My God. Elizaveta, perhaps you should flee someone safer.. Did they nuke your house or something?

I'd send my mafia there, but I opened the blinds and saw a German soldier staring back like "STAY THE FUCK IN THERE BASTARD."

I hope you hold up,

Romano

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Lovino it's fine really. Think of yourself first..

Like I said, it's fine.

A-Aww...you think Feliks is creep-Okay yeah h-he's creepy, but he's my buddy.

Excuse me? I-If anyone is to blame for that side of you, i-its Antonio!

I WILL NOT RUN AWAY ROMANO.

SO WHAT IF SOMEONE DID? I-ITS NO SKIN OFF MY BACK! I'M FINE!

Pfhaa...okay, that calmed my anger..th-that was funny.

Once again; I'M FINE,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><strong><em>Taiwan 33<em>**

Elizaveta,

Had to face the wok when I let him out.. Hopefully he forgives me ;.;'

Damn, his army took orders without him! What the hell! Who does that? And where's your fucking army when you need it most?

Love,

Taiwan

P.S. Enclosed more, cuz you might need it.

* * *

><p>Taiwan,<p>

Ahh, That s-sucks...

He should, he's y-your _teacher_ after all.

No clue...Oh well...-Again, can't really answer that one. Off fighting somewhere else? I've always taught to think properly and independently as units..so...they're probably being productive at least.

Love,

Elizaveta

P.S.- YES! N-Now to blow up Russki faces!

* * *

><p><em>D: You just armed her to blow peoples faces up, TAIWAIN WHAT CHU THINKING?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Vietnam 6<strong>

Eliza,

Whatever you say girl. Taiwan might grab the next flight over to Hungary to see if she could help out.. She can pass as an Asian commoner so she won't be supected.

You're fighting nonstop! You need.. You need help!

You know what..? Taiwan, Hong, and I are on our way there.

..Hopefully Belarus can go a few days without us feeding her through her chains.

Love,

Vietnam~

* * *

><p>Viet,<p>

Asian commoner? T-Thats sure..an old fashioned way to put it...-She doesn't need to though. I'm sure i-it's not that bad, really. Romania even called off all attacks so, I don't have to worry about her...for a while...

I have help, Got some bandages, I'm okay, really. I can keep going.

AAAHH NO YOU STAY HOME YOU HEAR ME? YOU'RE CLOSER TO RUSSIA YOU GOTTA THINK OF YOURSELVES FIRST!

Screw Belarus, JUST STAY HOME PLEASE!

Love,

Eliza

* * *

><p><strong>Czech Republic 34<strong>

Dear Lizzie,

I would help you guys, but I can't afford to damage my relations with Ivan for various reasons.

I was just thinking of it in a fury-inducing way, but as you said I guess the other way works too, hehe.

Patch up work? Are you okay?

-Sva

* * *

><p>Sva,<p>

N-No, I completely understand. You're country first,..I would have yelled at you if you did.

A-AAAHH. WHY YOU-

Eh...Y-Yeah. home got bombed, Budapest, you know. So I'm a little banged up from it. there's been worse though..

Stay Well~

Lizzie

* * *

><p><strong>Romania 17<strong>

Dear Hungary,

Your injured right now, aren't you? Fucking idiot..I knew you couldn't handle it. I'M THE ONLY ONE WHOSE ALLOWED TO KICK YOUR ASS. Hmph. I'm taking 200,000 of my troops and heading to your front lines. That stupid Russian bastard...HE DESTROYED MY FAVORITE BAKERY. All those sweets...gone.. GRAHH! THAT FAT FUCK! I'M GOING TO KILLLL HIMMMMM! .

Signed by,

Warlord/Yandere/PMSing Romania

* * *

><p>Romania,<p>

Y-Yes...but, what does- EXCUSE ME! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I'VE BEEN IN WORSE SITUATINOS AND STILL COME OUT ON TOP! DON'T YO UBELITTLE ME!- *cough*

Oh,..is that so?

Eh...I'll let that slide..s-since you wish to help. Our focal point is Madrid and keeping the s-siege sucessful.

The sweets?

IVAN. WILL. PAY!

Love,

Snapped!Elizaveta

* * *

><p><strong>Valencia 11<strong>

Hungría,

Yaoi, eh? Some days ago I found those old photos... Of all the family. Some of chibi!Romano and España... They look so cute~~ (Then Romano grew up and became a prat ¬¬)

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

Hehe..Y-Yes, a guilty pleasure of mine.

Ohh! Lovino, was such a cute boy when he was little..

I'm sure they do look cute.

Prat?..I thought England was the onlyone who still called people that..

Love,

Hungary

* * *

><p><strong>Brazil 64<strong>

Oh hi there!

Hehehe~ She's just trying to help you out, that's all~

Actually, I'm over with Espanha in Moscow and DAMN IS IT COLD HERE! How the fuck do the locals survive this insane cold weather?

Same here on the clothes. Luckily they keep missing vital organs, but not by much.

Well...the way things are going now...we have more of a friendship than real..relationship and-

*paper cuts off here, with a hole straight through*

* * *

><p>L-Luzii,<p>

Help me? How is that...helping?

Moscow? But..we just..got him out of Moscow...

DAMN IT SEBASTYAN GO AND GET LUZII! YOU IDIOT!

When this is done..let go shopping, eh? Maybe..have a drinking party, with some friends too.

Things are difficult now...it probably seems that way because of the limited t-time you two can spend togeather without work getting in the way.

Luzzi?

_LUZII!_

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>...Wha happenin' to Brazil? D:<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 163<strong>

Elizaveta,

Yes.

I-it's not like I'm dying or anythin' so what's a little overexertion, hmm? But you need to rest more than I, querida.

Isn't it?

Fusososososo...

Conquistador!Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

I-If you can over exert so can I! Don't count me out of anything..yet.

It is~

AGAIN THATS SO CREEPYOHMYISTENAAAHH!

AHA! BLOWIN OFF FACES WITH FIRECRACKERS!

THAANKK YOUUU TAIWAAANNNN~

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>IZ JEALOUS AND HASN'T WATCHED THAT SINCE IT CAME OUT. Must watch, Italy deface(or reface? Ohohohon, me and my horrible jokes~) aliens!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Australia 77<strong>

Elizaveta,

Ahaha-nice. I just call him "fatass" among other derogatory names. He and I usually don't get along.

Good. I'm glad she's okay. I'm really glad Nicaragua's here. Maybe she can convince Toni to get some rest.

It's not a problem, Elizaveta.

Yeah-Antonio's wrath has been invoked enough recently. We don't need him pissed at us for getting on his nerves with a name.

Ahaha war cry...? Where'd that come from?

Aussie

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

W-Wait...who are we talking about? America? or England?

Uhh..that hope is out the window, she's gone nutzo too. As for me, maybe just slightly, but that could quite possibly be a concussion I've yet to notice.

If you say soo.

Yeah...He doesn't seem to have any wrath for anyone but Ivan right now though, so that's good..

Dunno,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>Yeeesss~ NOO ROMANO STOP SINGING THE DELICIOUS TOMATO SONG, IT'S STUCK IN MY HEADDD!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>China 16<strong>

...

I meant that aru.

You know. Invade Spain aru.

Whatever. I'm gonna take a nap aru. And probably get drunk...wait, that's not a good idea aru. I'll do something stupid.

China

Yao Wang

* * *

><p>Yao,<p>

IU'm just pushing your buttons Hun, don't read too much into it..

He was weak from events going on, and Ivan just..moved in I suppose. He always has been eveous of countries with warm climates.

GET DRUNK? A-Augh...I envy you...

I need an AA meeting, don't I?

Ahaa, on Human name basis now, does t-that make us close, Eh Yaooo~?

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>Ohh, I've never had one. Sounds cool~ I'd probably break one if I had one though..<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Since the next person is new I will end it here. So Japan doesn't get lost I will be continuing indevidual chapters again with him~ Hehee! YAAY KIKUU!<strong>

**I still feel like people will be wacked out with replying and just quit on be after this.. ._. Ah well.**

**Buono tomato buono tomato buono buono Oooh~!- AUUUGHHH!**


	308. Japan 1

_Aha! Helloo~! Yes, I'm suprised it has taken him a while to be picked up aswell. But we got you naow so we can just leave that disapointing fact in the dust! :o Haha_

* * *

><p>Hngary-san, Go Aisatsu. I have heard that you have been having problems. I hope you are doing fine. I do not wish any illness to one of my close, ah, friends of same interests. Please excuse this short letter, I seem to be slightly down on my strength especially the last few moments.<p>

Japan

Honda Kiku

* * *

><p>Kiku!<p>

Aww, Hey there Kiku! A-Always good to hear from you...

Yes, fighting in here to liberate Spain is starting to ware on me, but I can put the crap off until later!

Yes yes, same _interests_. It's what we bond over Kiku~..

Completely understandable, I'm just glad your getting on your feet again..

Love,

Hungary

Elizaveta Hedevary


	309. Texas 22

Elizaveta,

Did you get hurt?

Amanda

* * *

><p>Amanda,<p>

...Y-Yes, but I'll be okay. No need to dwell on that fact any longer..

Did you know firecrackers can singe faces?

Elizaveta


	310. Poland 2

LIZZY!

yah for the most part everything is like looking up Gil is throwing a party and Liet is taking me *blushes out of happiness*

And yes I do wear the pants well IN SCHOOL GIRL SKIRT OR NAWT I COULD STILL BEAT HIM

Well yah its the basics whenever I see Liet Russia comes out of no where and like practically drags him away

*smiles* yah Lizzie he does he's not the exact opposite of the Austrian as much as you think Austria hides his feelings threw like that prim and proper act Gilbert just hides threw toughness

Seeya Liz

Feliks

* * *

><p>Feliks,<p>

Ahh that's good! Oh, he is? I wish I could go, but I'm a bit busy..

Pfftt OKAY SURE. Just like you "beat" him at chess? Polish rule only goes so far~

Ivan, is very obssive, and he wonders how he's related to Belarus...*shivers*

W-Wierd thing is..that makes perfect sense. PERFECT, SENSE.

FROM YOU!

I-I'm so proud of you Feliks...*sniff*

Love,

Lizzy


	311. Finlaanndd? 8

Dear Elizaveta,

Hey, it's me Estonia. I found Finland passed out on the floor so I'm just going to cook dinner until he wakes. I have no idea where Sweden is but I don't care! I am going to cook this cake to the best of my abilities and then maybe Finland will make me one of the Nordics... maybe.

Bye!,

Estonia

* * *

><p>Estonia,<p>

Oh, he's passed out, is he? Hahaha,..W-Wonder how that happened...~

Oh? Cooking for him are you? How nice.

Make you one of the Nodrics? What are you...?

Confused,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>D: Forgotz? Aw...-kidding, we all forget things here and there. That and I haven't updated in days. I would be suprised if everyone abandoned the fic before I finish it myself xD <em>_Finland is the biggest uh..uke, to ever walk the Earth.*not used to Yaoi terms, derp* Never really seen much EstFin stuff either, but I could see why people would like it._


	312. Nicaragua 32 & Managua 1

Lizi,

mwahaha! THE FIIIIGHT!

...*pokes wall*

Insane!Sia

* * *

><p>Sia,<p>

...THAT WALL IS GONE NAOWW!

AHAHAHAHAHAA~!

Uhuhuu~ Heheheee~

WarCrazed!Lizi

* * *

><p>Licia,<p>

De nada.

...damn brother... He annoys the crap outta me... do you need anything else?

Si... It's exactly like that.

yep.

Aw crap... Abuelo lost it to?

Si... we are in deep shit...

Diego

* * *

><p>Diego,<p>

Hehe..d-don't bring him um..I-I rather not..think of him.

No..I-I'm okay...Uff..

Are things spinning of is it just me?...

Yeah,..h-he did...

A-Ack...I don't like this, it hurts...

O-Oh Isten, What... what if my face gets burned from the bombings?

I DON'T WANT TO BE DISFIGURED!

Freaking Out,

Licia

* * *

><p><em>...Realleh now? I didn't notice *note huge exposure to sarcaism here* YOU HAVEEE!<em>


	313. Spain 164 & Australia 78

Elizaveta,

I'm not, I'm not...I'm half-tempted to sign terms of surrender and hand 'em over. I'm so tired...

...Lizzie...?

Please take a chill pill.

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

...

Did you really just say that?

I get your tired but damn, if you that that just makes all of this worthless! You want that? Clearly not!

Don't care if you get mad at me either, so don't try and bark at me, we both know you don't have the energy to do so.

Go back to base, I'm finishing this.

Take Licia too...this is going to get, very...very messy.

Where's my damn Walky-Talky,

Lizzie

* * *

><p><em>...I'mmm not liking the tone of Lizzie's words...<em>

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

England. We're talking about England.

...oh damn. He needs the rest, dammit! And he's not listening to me!

I do say so.

Ahaha-at least it's not directed at us, rightttt...?

Aussie

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

Oh, right.

I'll send him back to rest. Maybe you should do so too?

No, but it's seem to have faded, he's very tired. He said he was tempted to sign terms of surrender.

You keep him from doing that, okay?

If you don't see me after this, I want you to ask Kecskemet and Budapest for the paperwork in my secret file cabinet. It was set up for emergencies such as this.

Right now, I think I can see why Alfred wants to be a hero.

Love,

Lizzie

* * *

><p><em>NOOOO. I don't like being harshly poked by sharp edged objects! NOOO, STOP THE BUONO TOMATOES!<em>


	314. China 17

Aiyah.

Ugh. I should talk to Russia aru. With my wok. (Runs off to get wok)

It might not be a good idea...But then again, I have Hong Kong make sure I dont do anything aru. No, I dont think he would stay.

Most likely aru. But that's for you to decide.

(blushes)M-Maybe aru.

Embarrassed!China

Yao Wang

* * *

><p>Yao,<p>

That would be helpful yes.

I need you to do something for me Yao. Send a large portion of Hong Kongs fire works and other bomb-like devices to my capital.

Ehh, I'm guessing yes then. But if this goes off with a hitch, maybe I can acctually go to one.

Aww, you're so cute like that, you know?

Love,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>Nothing is as awesome as Prussia. and yes! Yao iss cute~ Oh sure! Go ahead :)<em>


	315. Spain 165 & Australia 79

Elizaveta,

Yes, I just said that. Am I appalled at my freakishly uncharacteristic words? Yes. But...seriously. This is ridiculous. Either Russia gets the fuck out of my country or I surrender to him. There's no happy medium.

I can't let you fight all my battles for me.

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

It is rediculous I know that.

Well then, someone should start packing his things and get the fuck out, Eh?

Oh the medium would be far from happy if it even existed.

You don't have to, just fucking pass out or something. It'll be easier.

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>Nuuuu, use yo intuition Spain! What will youu dooo?<em>

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

You know he's not going to...

I know he's tired-I would be too if I were in his position-plus I'm sure he's hurting and that's probably affecting his judgement. Wait. WHAT? I don't think so!

I ain't lettin' him sign any damn terms of surrender-not even if Russia blows Spain off the map!

Y-You got it...but please come back.

...Y-yeah.

Love,

Aussie

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

Oh he will. Even if I have to make him.

I know, clouded judgement, but fact is we can't let him surrender, or let this war drag on much further.

...Spain won't be the one getting blown off the map, Sweetie.

I don't care what Licia says, when you give her the documents you _make_ her sign them. No exceptions. They have already been prepared so her signature and witness is all we'll need.

Kecskemet should be by with them as fast as he can.

Aussie, with a head as hard as mine, I'll be back. Trust me.

Love,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>I am evil...MUWAHAHAHAAA~!<em>


	316. Nicaragua 33 & Managua 2

Lizi,

Ugh... my head hurts now... DIE BITCHES *throws random throwing star at soldiers*

...why... does my head hurt... OW! Dios mios!

Insane!Sia

* * *

><p>Sia!<p>

I didn't know you were a ninja!-

Augh, alright alright, back to business.

Do you know where Russia is personally right now, Luisa?

I need to know. Otherwise this will end, very, very pointlessly.

Waiting for A Helicopter Now,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>You are a hero for withstanding such extreme levels of pessemisim and sarcasim. I am proud. You get a "Unphazed by the acidity of Sarcasim" ribbon.<em>

* * *

><p>Licia,<p>

A-are you sure? You seem to be stuttering a lot...

No...nothing's spinning...

C-calm down, Licia. You're not going to get disfigured. I'll see if I have anything to stop the pain... ow... why does my head hurt now...

Diego

* * *

><p>Diego,<p>

Y-Yeah...Haha, sorry about that...

But, my face! I don't want to be bombed again Diego!

W-Why do I see people other than you- NAAAHH! NOOO~!

Licia

* * *

><p><em>D: Are we going to be seeing Yandere!Licia again? Scary thoughts T~T<em>


	317. Nicaragua 34 & Managua 3

Elizaveta,

I believe he is in Moscow right now. No, wait, yeah. He is. Granada is doing ninja work for me... she says that he's in Moscow.

I'm going with you.

Luisa

* * *

><p>Luisa,<p>

Moscow. Like is thought...

I really don't think you should.

I also don't think If I let you that you let me go through with my plan.

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>So, very, serious. *insert creepy serious face here*<em>

* * *

><p>Licia,<p>

No, it's okay.

You're not going to be disfigured, alright? If anything happens I'm here.

Calm down, Licia...

Diego

* * *

><p>Diego,<p>

They hurt you! I'LL I'LL-

...*smiles* Ne, Diego, where's my fire iron?

I'm tired of looking at their stupid faces, I think I'll rip them off...

Love,

Yandere!Licia

* * *

><p><em>Nuu, no evil corner of emo!elmo! <em>

_Theft: it is approved of as long as you don't get caught D:_


	318. Spain 166 & Australia 80

Elizaveta,

I'm going to sound selfish for a minute, so bear with me. I just want this fucking war to be over with, so I can crawl in bed with Lovi, curl up with a good book and fall asleep reading. Or snuggling with Lovi.

I'm sure...

I don't think so.

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

I don't find that too selfish.

Now, we're going back to where Aussie is, and we'll finish this soon.

Ah!-There he is. Alright, c'mon.

I'm still iffy about how this is going to work out, but precautions have been taken care of, so things will hopefully end soon, and without much more damage to you.

Elizaveta

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

Ehehe, good luck with that.

Right. Go beat the shit outta Russia. I'll take care of things here.

Rightttttt. Gotcha.

Y-yes ma'am. and all right. I'll keep an eye out.

Kay...then be careful please.

Love,

Aussie

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

Thank you.

Oh, I'll do more than beat him...

Good. He's just picked us, so we should be there by the time you recieve this message.

We'll pick up Licia on the way, and then I'll be off. I have to sort of convince Nicaragua before then. Otherwise there could be complications.

It's a little hard to do that, but okay.

Love,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>Noes are in abundance today D: <em>


	319. Nicaragua 35 & Managua 4

Elizaveta,

What the hell are you planning on doing? I just want the damn fighting to stop. I'll do pretty much anything by this point.

Luisa

* * *

><p>Luisa,<p>

...

I'm planning on infultating Russia's home personally. It's an angle I've been mulling over for a while. With one person, sneaking in is easier. Though, more back up could definately be useful, the initial blow of this would be best delivered by one person.

I'm going to blow Russia up, personally. You know what happens to our country happens to us? Well the reverse should be the same if the damage is critical enough. I'm going to set the house on fire and blow him up.

So I'll do this, the documents Licia will sign will transfer personification of the country, so this will secure safety for my nation too. With Budapest already in bad shape, it's one sacrifice we'll just have to make.

Oh-crap..I'll have to give her my frying pan and my flower hair-clip too, thank Isten I just remembered that. Otherwise what I'm know for, and Lake Balaton would be damaged..hm.

Elizaveta

* * *

><p>Licia,<p>

Damn bastards...*throws firecrackers*...

Licia... are you okay?

Diego

* * *

><p>Diego,<p>

I'm fine. Just GIVE ME THE FIRE IRON!

Hehee~ Found it!

Oooo, that man's face came off really easily! That was fun!

Mooree stabbing!-

_Oi Licia, Diego!_

_Get you asses in the helicopter, now!_

_Elizaveta_

* * *

><p><em>NUUUUU! D: *Just filtered out discarded characters...Naah, France just doesn't like to commit~ Oh well. I have been hearing it's hard to keep up with this fanfic..=\<em>


	320. Spain 167 & Australia 81

Elizaveta,

Well good.

All right-whatever you say. Hopefully so...I'm just tired of all this...stupid Russia and his stupid greed for amazing Mediterranean land...

Kay~

How what's going to work? Elizaveta, just what in the world are you planning...?

Love,

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

I'll make sure of it okay? Russia's gonna feel this one..oh yes...

He is very greedy..to be optomistic, at least there is only one of him..

Ah- I think it's best not to tell you.

I'm planning the end to this! Yes? There you go.

Alright, we're here at Aussie's base. Now get out.

Love,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

You're quite welcome.

Oh good Lord-well, good luck to you then.

All right~ once again, good luck. I hope this works...

I know, I know, but humor me, okay?

Love,

Aussie

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

Thanks, I may need it. Getting in to that damn house will be difficult. Haha...I've heard from Bicaragua that is home in Moscow, so I'll have to head there as quickly as possible.

I hope so too. I'm really sick of all this.

Haha, alright, alright; I'm humoring. I'll be fine, and I'll be as careful as can be.

We're here. Gonna have Licia brought you, Spain too, okay? -Along with the papers of course.

Don't Let Me Down Now~!

Love,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>You can say Managua or Nica blabbed...Go look at the chapter before this :D<em>


	321. Romano 68 Taiwan 34 & Vietnam 7

_Oh..I'm sorry to hear that =/ If you don't feel like sending letters in anymore you don't have to._

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

Please, please get some rest dammit.

Tomato bastard is already in the fight and getting hurt... I don't want to risk you too...

I love you guys. C-Chigi, did I just say that? Dammit.

Don't strain yourself.

Love,

Romano

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Maybe later. Okay?

Spain has been in this from the start...because it's his war Lovi, Remember?

Ahaa- Don't worry about that. You know how manly and tough I am anyway~ Right? So quit worryin'.

Aw...I love you too Lovino. Haha, and now you're embarassed aren't you?

I don't Plan to?

Love,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p>Lizzie,<p>

My dear, are you alright?

China forgave me~ I just had to stay in my room for a while and he forgave me~~

Ah, yeah, you're really independant.

Did Vietnam tell you I'm in Hungary..? I'm helping at a shelter as a medic here..anything to help!

Love,

Taiwan

P.S. WOOOOT.

* * *

><p>Taiwan,<p>

Aha thats good!

Grounded? Hm...that's getting off easy, isn't it?

I guess so.

Ah! Yes she did. I'm acctually glad you guys didn't listen to me. Mind evacuating the people remainding n the area of Budapest? it may have gotten bombed severly, but some may be left. I want them out so they don't get hurt later. I don't care where you take them just take them to some place further from Budapest.

Love,

Lizzie

* * *

><p>Eliza,<p>

Wan-Chan is already there.. She's helping some injured civilians, last I heard.

*sends another med kit* TAKE IT. You need it.

NOOOO. If Taiwan says its really bad, I'm going over there too!

Belarus is locked up nicely, she won't get out,

Love,

Vietnam

* * *

><p>Vietnam,<p>

I heard. I asked her to evacuate the remaining people.

Aha- alright then. Since you're so adamant about it. I'll put it to use~

If you're going, you may want to be quick. It may get dangerous over there again. I'm predicting something akin to bombing and burning buildings.

Thats good.

Love,

Eliza

* * *

><p><em>*Wants the war arc to end*...Meehh..<em>


	322. Japan 2

_Tadaa! Updated!~ Here you goo_

* * *

><p>Hungary-san,<p>

Ah, please do not worry yourself too much. While it is crucial to help other nations, you must also take into consideration yourself. I have already started a design for tools to assist in this fight.

O-on that case.. I do have some new material.. would you like to help ensure it's quality? Its currently featuring a certain Kanada-jin and a certain Roshia-jin. I find it quite adequate.

I thank you for your worry. Please do not focus so much on me and more on your own self and Spain-san. I will see if I am capable of doing more on that cause.

Japan

Honda Kiku

* * *

><p>Kiku,<p>

I have! I've taken my country into full concideration.

Kiku save the resources for yourself. If things go right, this will end very soon anyway.

Aww..Him and Canada? O-Odd pairing, but sure I'd love to see it. When I'm done with this business, okay?

Only do what you can handle Kiku, don't strain yourself. Take your own advice, right?

Elizaveta


	323. Argentina 32

Hunny,

I just mentioned it...you're the one who searched it~.

Plus, it was worth the reaction!

Aww~ Don't be like that!

You know you I'm great! :D

Good~!

Tu amigo,

Argie

* * *

><p>Argie,<p>

Yes but...-YOU KNEW I WAS GONNA LOOK IT UP! YO ARE MANIPULATIVEEE! NUUUU!

Oh I certainly hope so Argie...I certainly _hope_ so.

...What? That you're great? Eh, yeah. I know that. Sure.

Grreeeaat!

Love,

Hunny


	324. China 18

I'll do it. Russia doesnt scare me aru...sort of...yeah he does aru.

...Alright I'll ask. But do I want to know why aru?

I'll support you Elizaveta.

Aru! I-I'm not cute aru.

Still Embarrasssed!China

Yao Wang

* * *

><p>Thank you Yao, I'm very greatful.<p>

He scares everyone to a degree, don't feel ashamed?

Most likely not.

Aww, don't deny Yao! You are cute, for someone who is 4000 years old.

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>:D.. I FEEL SO HONORED! I-I wanna thank mah friends! and my moma! and my FF friends! and the maker and producters of Hetalia! and the country of Hungary and- Okay enough. Haha, anyway, it's no problem~<em>


	325. Osaka 1

Konnichi wa Hungary-san.

It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I am the oldest prefecture in Japan. ^-^ So I've been with Obba-san for a long time.

I'm sitting with Obba-san and my other siblings in the living room and Toyko-kun and Chiba-kun are fighting over the remote.

I hope we can be friends.

Osaka

Honda Kisa

PS; Obba-san says hi.

* * *

><p>Hello Osaka,<p>

It's a pleasure to meet you too, you seem very polite. Only to be epected from a Japanese prefecture.

Obba-san? U-Uh, You mean Japan right? I can never remember if Obba-san means father or grandfather.

Aha, fighting over the remote? How childish...ahh.

Me too,

Hungary

Elizaveta Hedevary

P.S.- Ahh, tell him Hi back!

* * *

><p><em>My face right now in response: ...:D! - Haha.<em>


	326. FinlandEstonia? 9

_I thank your loyalltyyy~ Ah, I know the basic terms; I'm just not used to it. I don't really like yaoi in other animes. And even in this Fandom there is a limit to what I'll watch and read. Graphic fanfics and doujinshi's just aren't for me, whether they are gay or lesbian or straight. It just freaks me out. I'm more in it for the pairing up of personalities~ Also, in most doujinshis, when they kiss it's just...SO. MUCH. FREAKING SALIVA. I MEAN WHO REALLY KISSES LIKE THAT? If a guy was doing that to me I'd be like" WOAAH WOAAH SWEETIE! Go get a towel then we'll talk!" Also, I've seen that video too, it's...kind of stupid- haha, I'd prefer America playing a ukeolele too~_

* * *

><p>Hi Liz,<p>

Yeah, he's out cold. Kinda looks like he saw a ghost. But there's no s-such thing... Of course I'm nice! If I want the Nordics to like me I have to be nice. I'm a Baltic State...

Sad,

Estonia

* * *

><p>Eduard,<p>

Aha...may have been reaction to one of my letters. I get..descriptive, when in war times.

...You're only nice so you can suck up to the Nordics? That's...no offence Eddo, that's kind of low.

You're supposed to be nice to people because it's right.

You should have more pride in being what you are you know...Finland is a Nordic because of who he is. Like your a Baltic State because you are you.

Cheer Up,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>...I'm sadly too ignorant on the couples amongst the Nordics and the Baltics, so I am unaffected. :D *hard headed idiot right here*<em>


	327. Nicaragua 36 & Managua 5

_Silly dads and their..parenting...stuff._

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

Q-que? I see... Well, I'm here if you need backup. And I'll help you in any way I can. Do you know why I'm so reckless when it comes to war? Because Diego will become the personification if I die. I've gotten all of that cleared up.

So, I'm going with you.

Si, it's a good thing you remembered that.

Let's go.

Luisa

* * *

><p>Luisa,<p>

Alright, I'll keep it in mind.

Ahh, so you have something similar set up? Thats good..mine is for emergencies only. I would have sent it up similar to yours but my officials were against it.

Uh..If you're so determined about that, I guess I can't stop you.

Alright.

Elizaveta

* * *

><p>Licia,<p>

A-are you sure you're okay.

Wait, helicopter? What the hell's going on?

Diego

* * *

><p>Diego,<p>

M-Mhm...

Ooo..look. Are we...back with Australia, already?

Haha..Hiii Spain...

I'm Dizzy...

Licia

* * *

><p><em>Yes, so very dramatic. Aha, I was just going to pin that to the "protective mother aspect", that's a clever way of looking at it :o<em>


	328. Sealand 42

Hey Big Sis Hungary:

Is it over already? Churros man's problem with vodka gushing oaf, I mean. Right now, I'm actually staying in Kazan but no Batu. I get to meet vodka gushing oaf's Siberian cousins. In fact, I think they wrote to you earlier before this craziness is over. There's a region called Western Siberia and she's so beautiful! Even better, she has this mommy complex! Man, Churros man's ex-kid must have been lucky to be helped by her. Plus there's this cool dude who looks like vodka gushing oaf, but he loves to drink milk and hates vodka. He kinda likes to eat Asian cuisine though, but I can understand if Mr. Shinatty Man and Mr. Silent Swordsman are his neighbors. Man, he's so cool. They always complain that vodka gushing oaf's using them as prison guards.

Sealand

* * *

><p>Sealand,<p>

Almost Sweetie, almost.

Um, you may want to flee Russia. I'm planning something and when it happens you may get hurt. So I advice you go home.

Ah, did they?-I don't remember getting one, maybe I lost it.

Mommy complex? If I had one of those I'd slit my freakin' throat...

...Milk obsessed Russia duplicate...*shivers* Um, okay.

Ahh well he shouldn't be doing much for a while after this.

Again, flee the country please.

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>Do remember not to throw in drastic plot turns like you have before. This arc is ending soon and I wouldn't appreciate that being changed by an influx of ideals in letters.<em>


	329. Spain 168 & Australia 82

Elizaveta,

...you know what? Do whatcha gotta do. Let's end this, kay? Just come back breathing and I won't ask questions.

Love,

Antonio

* * *

><p>Ooo! I see his house, Sweet! Antonio,<p>

Yes yes, I'll come back breathing.

Let's just hope he doesn't have that pipe.

Love,

Elizaveta

DUDE I'M FALLIN OUT OF A HELICOPTER! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOT~!

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

Well, Toni's napping. Finally.

Once you get into Moscow, lemme know. Russia should be easy to take down, I sent a little note to him (cuz he was in Spain) that Moscow was under seige and his cat was still in his house-with Belarus. So he fled back home.

Do it to it, girly.

Love ya,

Aussie

* * *

><p>Aussie!<p>

Dude, parachuting is AMAZING! AHAHAHAHA~!

Right, back to business.

I'm flying in on Ivan's home right now. Thank you for luring him back to his home. Ita's late at night so he should deffinately be in there.

Uff...- Landinf on your feet after a long fall like that hurts...

Mission is Go!

Love ya back Aussie!

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>Mission: I IZ A TERRORIST is go! AHAHA...No, seriously guys I don't condone this action. At all. and I almost spelled condone as condom. Still probably spelled wrong. Eh.<em>


	330. China 19

Alright then aru. I dont know anyone not afraid of Russia aside from his  
>siblings.<p>

I sent them in with this letter. Is 50 boxes enough aru?

Aiyah. I suppose so aru.

China

Yao Wang.

* * *

><p>SHH!<p>

YAO!

I'M...SNEAKING IN RUSSIA'S HOME!

The hallways are very..creepy.

Elizaveta


	331. Osaka 2

Ahaha. Thank you Hungary-san. We were raised to be polite and respectful to our elders. Although some dont have as much politeness as they used to.

Hai, Obba-san means father. So I am talking about Japan.

Hai. They can be childish. They do it all the time because they live next door.

Osaka

Honda Kisa.

PS: I will

* * *

><p>Its no problem...<p>

Ahh, I almost see him.

No guards? Okay..good, he's got his guard down.

O...he looks mad. Probably from the note- OH! Sorry. I'm planning an attack on Russia Kisa. I'm sorry.

Ah, okay so I was right. Good.

That would annoy the crap out of me to witness that every day.

Elizaveta


	332. Nicaragua 37 & Managua 6

Elizaveta,

Damn officials..

You're not getting rid of me that easy.

Luisa

* * *

><p>Luisa,<p>

Yeah...

Going in for the kill.

Wait in the copper out in the woods with Kecskemet.

I'll..hopefully be out soon. When the bulding lights on fire. Look for me.

Elizaveta

* * *

><p>Licia,<p>

Wait... Abuelo, Señor Australia, what the hell is going on?

Oh jeez, Licia, do you need to lie down?

Diego

* * *

><p>Licia,<p>

What..documents? O-Okay...*writting her signature*

..WAIT. WHAT IS THIS?

WHY DID I NEED OT SIGN THAT!

NOOO LIZZIE!

Hysterical!Licia

* * *

><p><em>Tis a very good over-site. Muwahaha.<em>

_RUSSING RUSSING RUSHING RUSHING AAAGGGUHH WANT THIS DONE TONIGHT!_


	333. Spain 169

Elizaveta~~~~~~~~~~,

Indpendence? Independence? Independence? Independence? Independence?  
>Independence? Independence? Independence?<p>

HURRY UP~! I WANNA GET DRUNK AND GO SCREAMIN' TO THE WORLD THAT I AIN'T NO  
>DAMN PROTECTORATE OF FUCKIN' BUM-FUCK<br>NO-ONE-LIKES-HIS-FROZEN-FATASS-RUSSSSIIIIAAAAA~!

WOOOTTT~! Fall outta that helicopter~! Do it fuckin' to it, Lizzie~!

Luffs,

Antonio

* * *

><p>A-Antonio,<p>

Y-Yep..

Fuck, it's hot in here!

CRAP, THE SUPPORT BEAM! NO-!


	334. Australia 83

Elizaveta,

Forget the nap...I think he's ready to party...

I LOVE PARACHUTING~!

No problem. He should be an easy target now.

'Course it does...

DO ITTTTT

MORE LOVE~!

Aussie

* * *

><p>Mr. Australia,<p>

W-Why is Spain freaking out?

WHY DID LIZZIE WANT ME TO SIGN THAT DAMN DOCUMENT!

She's coming back right?

No..o-of course she is! Its Lizzie, right?

...SHES SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT! NAAAAAHHH!

Yandere!Budapest

* * *

><p><em>*Is being Creeperliciously quiet* I'm in my Dad's office updating on his old ass comp. My comp in my room has a timer, and on Saturdays it shuts the comp down at 1 AM. So, I was really rushing the last few letters. Sorry if they're crap guys! But hey, suspence for the end of the arc right? Muwahaha! <em>

_So enjoy yo Sangria and beer and whateer you celbratin' with because, WAR IS OVA SUCKASS WOOO~!_

_I. HATE. THIS. DAMN KEYBOARD. Night~!_


	335. Nicaragua 38 & Managua 7

Elizaveta,

Got it.

Luisa

* * *

><p>S-Sia,<p>

I-I took a bit to..get out from under that support beam..sorry..-it was so hot in there...

L-Lets go back to Madrid..I'm sure Antonio is crazy drunk and celebrating right now, haha..*cough*

Bleh, it'll be a while u-until the smell of smoke..is out of my lungs..-not sure if my arm is broken or not..w-whatever. Let's just go.

Kinda Tired,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p>Licia,<p>

...I know what this is... Mamá made me sign this a long time ago... Licia, it's just a precaution. You don't need to go into hysterics... p-please calm down... *clutches cross necklace*

Diego

* * *

><p>Diego,<p>

B-Better just be a d-damn precaution...*sniff*.

I-I'm okay,

Licia

* * *

><p><em>Ahh I see. <em>

_Um, The views on anything displayed in this Letters fic are simply instilled in the characters~! So don't frett or get offended guys, we aren't assholes :) Just very accurate and creepy._


	336. Spain 170

Elizaveta,

You, my dear, are my FUCKING HERO~! If I totally weren't gay and madly in love with Lovi I'd fucking MARRY YOU~!

IND-FUCKING-PENDENCE~! ahaha~! Take that you damn Communist asshole that no one likeeeeeeessssssssssss~!

Wait. Fuckin' hot where, my dear?

...I think I'll wait to celebrate...?

Love,

Antonio

* * *

><p>A-Antonio,<p>

Haha, Eh, Well I don't know about that...-

A-Ahahahaha~ O-Oh just the way you worded that, hahaha! haha-oowww...my ribs..

Uh..it was hot in Russia's house..after I sorta, lit it on fire, and bombed him. F-For the sake of how the world works I didn't k-kill him though. I'm guessing he's in a hospital right now. Officials issued orders to soldiers t-to leave. He apparently had no say in the matter..haha...

N-No yeah, go celebrate buddy. I'll be back in Madrid s-soon?

Love,

Elizaveta


	337. Australia 84

Budapest,

Oh no, he's not freakin' out, he's celebrating and burning Russian flags...and getting drunk off his ass. OI! SPAIN! STOP IT! DON'T MIX ALCOHOLS LIKE THAT. AND STOP BURNING RUSSIAN FLAGS!

Anyway.

ANTONIO! Stop yelling profanities about Russia! And stop shooting your damn gun at the Russian soldiers leaving Madrid! Jesus Christ Spaniards know how to party...

Of course she's coming back-give her time, kay? Oh...the drunk Spaniard we all love so much wants to say something:

Oi~ *hic* Buda-ah whatever-FUCKK RUSSIA~! WOOT~! Ahahaah *hic* 'c-course Lizzeh's comin'a'back~! Ahaha *hic* BURN RUSSIA BURRRNNNNN~! INDE-FUCKING-PENDENCEEEEEEEEE~! ahaha~! *hic*

...Fffff...yeah...just ignore that. He's pretty happy right now.

Anyway. She'll be back. Give her time.

Aussie

y *hic* TONIII~! Ahaha~! FUCK RUSSIA~! *hic*

* * *

><p>Mr. Australia,<p>

U-Uh..may want to keep him from getting alchohol poisioning.

They really do..

A-Alright, if you say so. Oh, he doe-

U-Uh..okay then! Hahaha...haha..ha.

Australia...h-he's starting to scare me..

Licia

* * *

><p><em>I'm loving it too xD I bet he is haha<em>


	338. Japan 3

Elizaveta-san,

I am glad you have done so. You are a very strong person and I am certain that you would be fine. I just felt the need to ask and ensure that fact. Please do not take this the wrong way. I was not trying to demean you in anyway.

As much as you have taken your country into consideration, so have I. You need not worry about me. Besides, it's better to be prepared. Anything could happen during conflicts and I wish to be of assistance should the be a need for it.

A-ah. Y-yes. There has been a great deal of requests for it.. Even I am starting to like the possibility... Y-you can probably understand when you have seen it..

As I have mentioned, please do not worry yourself so much Elizaveta-san. I have already started looking out for other countries, doing this would be of no trouble.

Honda Kiku

* * *

><p>Kiku,<p>

D-Done what? Sorry...I can't remember what we were talking about...

Ah- thank you...no no I wasn't thinking thats what you were doing at all, it's fine Kiku.

I-It is nice to be prepared, but, I finished this crap war off..Spain is independent, and I'I'm heading back now to Madrid where the r-rest of them are.

Oh yes..I'm sure I'll understand ocmpletely. Send it w-whenever you can..

I know..if you wanted to help with rebuilding I suppose that's up to you, but the war part of this is done...

Ooo..Dizzy...maybe from the smoke? Hm...

Elizaveta


	339. Czech Republic 35

Dear Lizzie,

Is there any sign that the fighting will stop soon?

Hehe, sorry about that.

Oh, I see. Hang in there!

I came up with a plan to get Russia to back out. There's only a small chance it will work, but it's worth a try. I was thinking that maybe at my next meeting with Ivan, I could sort of casually tell him it's not within his best interests. Since we're on such good terms, he might listen to me.

-Sva

* * *

><p>Sva,<p>

I-Its done...sorry to say- since you and Ivan are friends - I lit his house on f-fire..Haha..and other things. He's kinda beat up.

Don't be mad?..

I'm not sure if that would have really worked, but ..that doesn't matter, right? It's over. I a-appreciate the idea though. Thanks.

Love,

Elizaveta


	340. Prussia 1?

_Aha~ Another Prussia. Um, since the other hasn't replied in a while, I'm guessing they forgot? So, since you wrote in as Prussia, I'll just let you take over. Sorry LiveEatBreathRepeat! You still have Brazil, right? So..yeah. Anyway, Welcome The Mafiatier ! I uh, hope you can keep up with the Letters fic. Apparently it's a little difficult? Also, Make sure to sign the character's name at the end of the letter, just to clarify to me and anyone else who it is. Although, who the hell could not know when it's Prussia? Haha. _

* * *

><p>Hey Liz,<p>

Looks like everyone likes you now and not just Roddy and the awesome me... Ksesesese! I think this is the longest letter story I've ever f**kin seen! Btw whatever you heard about Feliks stalking the awesome me is not true! We're just friends okay? Okay! Francis and Antonio say hi... Who do you like more? The awesome me or Roderich? Peace out ;)

The AWESOME Prussia(Gilbert Belischmidt)

* * *

><p>Gil,<p>

I-Is that implying people used to hate me? Like you're one to talk there! I'll have you know I've become quite close to some people...

FFF My armm...it's broken isn't it? Damn it..

Hm? Oh, I guess I have recieved a lot of letters. I never really noticed..Huh.

Feliks stalking you Hm? Just friends? Um..okay, wasn't really insinuating was going on between you two, but I guess I'll hold you to that. Now if I find you two in a closet somewhere you're sure gonna have a hard time sneaking out of that predicament, arentchya? Hahaha..

Oh? I've been with Antonio recently...Spanish bastard is getting drunk right now, without me! Him and his sangria...- uff.. dizzy...- oh, France too? I haven't seen him in a while. Tell him to stay away from Roderich's house.

WHAA? WHY SUCH THE SUDDEN QUESTION? OI!

_Sigh..._I-I suppose...y-you..Yeah. You aren't as...stiffy as Roddy. Although he is very important to me, you're just...I don't know, different. That and I've know you s-since forever.

There...YOU HAPPY WORLD AND PEOPLE THAT HAVE BEEN TAKING BETS ON THIS? OI! I'M TALKIN TO YOU WORLD! NAAAAAHH~!

You do know they've been building a fortune on _us_, right Gil?

Wipe the s-smirk from you face,

Liz

* * *

><p><em>Straight and to the point, arntchya Prussia? Hahaha~ I love watching these two characters bicker like an old couple.<em>


	341. Nicaragua 39 & Managua 8

Lizi,

It's okay. Let's get you checked out. I'm sure Papi's getting crazy drunk right now.

Sia

* * *

><p>Sia,<p>

Ehh..fine, but can we find the medic when we get back to Madrid?

I'd like to be with the r-rest of them, if you don't mind. Haha..

Lizi

* * *

><p>Licia,<p>

Okay. Well, I just got a call from Mamá. Elizaveta just got Russia's soldiers out. I think she's okay.

Diego

* * *

><p>Diego,<p>

Really?

*smiles* Thank Isten...*hugs*

Thanks for everything Diego..

Licia

* * *

><p><em>Moooomeeent~! Also, yes, we really aren't biased with anything here, well, not anything that would offend any of you anyway. Pairing may be a different story...Hm...<em>


	342. Spain 171

Elizvizaetaaaa,

Ehehehe *hic* t-that damn Commie *hic* can go burnnnnnn~!

Ahahaa~! La bandera es en el fuegggoooo~! Fusososo~! *hic*~

Celebraciooonnnn~! *hic*

Ahaha f-fuckin' Russ-ahhh whatever-doesn't *hic* k-know not to deal with us Spaniards~! BURRRNNN RUSSIAN FLAGG BURNNNN~~! *hic*

W-Where's mah Lovi-wovi-muffin? *hic* I wanna get some fudgin' *hic* celebracion *hic* sexxx~! Ahaha *hic*

Fuck you, Russia~! *hic*

Ohhhh~~! More Sangria~! O-oi, you Australi-ehh wherever the fuck you're from...gimmie back my Sangriaaaa *hic*

Imma go burn more Rushian fl-eh...uhm...*hic* banderas...si...banderas

I LUFFS CHU~!

Spanano~! *hic*

* * *

><p>...Toni?<p>

DUDE! COOL IT WITH THE SANGRIA!

You're gonna end up burnign a house if you keep on burning flags...

Save some for me damn it! Sia wants me to get checked by a medic first..

Lovi? Uh, home in Italy?

DUDE. YOU'RE GOING TO LIKE DIE OF ALCHOHOL POISIONING!

WITHOUT ME!

Good..Aussie still has some..sense..

Love chu too?

Lizzie

P.S.- ...SPANANO? DAMN IT I WANT SOME ALCHOHOL! SIAA LEMME GET ALCHOHOL!

* * *

><p><em>OMG I can't wait, it's gonna be one of those black out nights. Pfftt xD! Have so much crap happen and they'll have to go figure out what happened! YUSS.<em>


	343. Nicaragua 40 & Managua 9

Lizi,

Alright. We'll find a medic in Madrid. Sí. I'd like to be with them too.

Sia

* * *

><p>Sia,<p>

AH! THERE! H-HEY DUDE! FIX ME! YES YOU YOU IDIOT MAN!

Ah...I hope this is quick..

Antonio is already high up there on his sangria count...I WANNA JOIN THE FUN.

If you wanna go find them now go ahead. I'll catch up with you later.

Lizi

* * *

><p>Licia,<p>

Ehe, de nada, Licia.

Diego

* * *

><p>Licia,<p>

Hey...why is your face red?

*poke*

Eh?

YOU SICK? NOOO!

DIEEEEGGGGOOOOOOOO

Licia

* * *

><p><em>And Licia made it wierd xD<em>


	344. Australia 85

Budapest,

Sadly...I can't. Spaniards are like attracted to Sangria. I just took his glass and he found it...

DAMMIT ANTONIO! GET BACK HERE! AND KEEP YOUR FUCKING CLOTHES ON! Ah, damn Spaniard in all his giddieness, happiness and celebration...

But. If I had been in his position, I think I'd be celebrating too... NO TONI YOU CAN'T BURN THE RUSSIAN EMBASSAY! Jesus!

GIMMIE BACK MY LETT-

O-Oi~! *hic* W-want some *hic* hard Spanish *hic* Sangria? I'm on mah uhhh...A-Aussie how many glasses is this...? Ohhh yeah *hic* 15 *hic* glass of fuckin' Sangria. IT'S GOOD FOR THE SOULLLLLLLL~!

BURNNN RUSSIA~! Ahahaha~! *hic* LA FIESTA~! AYAYAYAYAYAY~!*hic*

Gimmie this-dammit Antonio, go burn more Russian flags or something...I wonder where the hell he's getting them...

Yeah, he's beginning to scare me too...

Aussie

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

I'm getting checked by the medic now...I so wan't some beer or something...

AAAHHH FFFFFFF RESETING THE BONE OH FFF-

Ah..ehh, Could have freakin warned me...

He's stripping? O-Oh Isten...

I so want to celebrate and get drunk but this medic is being slow...

TONI!

SAVE SOME FOR ME YOU IDIOT~!

Yes yes, good for a soul...

NO BURNING THE EMBASSAY EITHER! Stick to flags..

No clue Aussie..

Ah, I think I'm almost done here.

Yes! Got something to down the pain too.

Elizaveta

P.S.- I think I saw Licia go off with Diego somewhere, if you were wondering.

* * *

><p><em>You think after being invaded by Russia he'd have a reminder not to invade anything xD<em>


	345. China 20

ARU! You are? Please be careful aruuu. Do you need backup aru.

Did Lithuania let you in.

China

Yao Wang

* * *

><p>Yao,<p>

N-No, I'm back in Madrid now, finishing up getting bandaged by a medic. I'm getting a quick cast, sling thing for my arm.

It worked though! Hahaha.

Ah...for reasons, I'm not gonig to tell you that. Best to be safe, right?

Elizaveta


	346. Osaka 3

E-Eh, you're going to attack Russia-san. Please be careful Hungary-san.

You get used to it after a few years.

Osaka

Honda Kisa

* * *

><p>Kisa,<p>

Did and Done, His soldiers are leaving Spain now..

Ah, I was careful as I could have been in such a situation. Some burns, cuts, bruises. The only big thing was a broken arm! So I'd like to think, I got out pretty unscathed.

I bet you do..

Elizaveta


	347. Nicaragua 41 & Managua 10

Lizi,

OI MEDIC! HURRY THE FUCK UP OR I AIN'T PAYING YA!

Yay~ he's hurrying up~

And I'm staying here so we can both find my drunk Papi... wait... is that I fire I see?

Sia

* * *

><p>YUS! DONE! HERES YOU STUPID MONEY!<p>

LETS GOO! DUDE! OVER THEREE~!

He's burning Russian flags.

YOOOOOO TONI!

* * *

><p>Licia,<p>

N-no! I'm not sick! It's just uh... really freaking hot.

Diego

* * *

><p>Diego,<p>

You sure? You just got even more red..*poke*

Is it because of Spain burning flags? Wanna go somewhere else?

Licia

* * *

><p><em>Wierd. Is. Good.<em>


	348. Spain 172

LIZZIE~!

Aahahaha I likes my Sangria *hic* it's so nummiessss~! *hic*

Gimmie a Russian flag, Sevilla~! *hic* AHAHAHA~! Its a fuckin' BURRRNNNIIINNNNN' bahahahaha~! *hic*

O-ouch...

'Nother one por favor~ *hic* ahaha H-Hey L-Li...whatever the f-fuck yer name is. *hic* I...I...is on my...I dunno...what...number...of SANGRIA *hic*

BRING ME TEQUILA~! *hic* W-when I go to the-the-the uh, World Conference thingamajig tamarraw Imma s-shove my f-fuckin *hic* victory in that fat communist's f-face *hic*~

Russia's flaggggg *hic* ahahah~

Ahh...o-ouchies...I wanna *hic* find mah Lovino...LOVVVIIIIIII~! YOUR HOT MESS OF A SPANIARD NEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDSSSSSSSSSSS YOU~! TE AMOOO~! TE QUIERO~! *hic*

Spanano~! *hic*

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

I bet it is.

NOW GIMMIE! AHAHAHAHA~!

Yes you do that while I down this! WOOOOO~!

WE WON TONI WE WOOOONNNN!

ITSA LIZZZ YOU IDIOT! DERRR! *hic* Ooo, this works fast.

YOU. ARE. SO. DRUNK.

MUST CATCH UP!

Get yer own tequila!

Tomorrow? CRAP I FORGOT.

...BAH WHO CARES~!

LOOVIIINOOO WHERE ARESS YOUU! *hic*

Lizzie


	349. Australia 86

Lizzie,

Oh my God, hi. How are you? ANTONIO! YOU CAN'T FLY LIKE A BIRD! STOP IT ALREADY!

He's gonna be hatin' life tomorrow...

Eh, you broke something...? I'm scared Antonio's going to...but right now he's lookin for his "Lovi-wovi-muffin". God, I've never seen a scarier drunk...he's unpredictable...even Dad isn't this bad...ANTONIO! GET AWAY FROM THE RUSSIAN EMBASSY.

He was stripping-but then I made him put his clothes on. France is here, you know-so...yeah. That would've been bad.

And he's burning more flags...and throwing them AT the Russian-STOP IT SPAIN!

G-God...please hurry up. I need you for damage control.

Aussie

P.S. Ah, yeah I was...

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

Generally, I'm doing okay. The medic gave me pain meds, so I think everything will be fine, I didn't get much beyong burns and cuts besides the arm.

Yep! My left arm. Since I'm a nation though I think I'll heal quicker.

Ahaha, with how happy he is when he remember we won I could he'll hate it completely.

Pfftt xD I know. C'MON, LETS GO GET DRUNK TOOO!

TONI, OI! AWAY FROM THE BUILDING!

...Francis...I'll have to watch it then, but still! BEER AND ALCHOHOL~!

I'll be sure to...convince him out of this stuff? I'm persuasive when drunk..~

Lizzie

* * *

><p><em>Annd now Liz wants to get drunk too. Sorry Aussie! D:<em>


	350. Siberia Twins 1

Privet, Vengriya:

I'm not sure if you got our letter or not, but I'm sure you've lost it. I don't know what kind of surprise you've got, but we've been planning to declare ourselves independent from Cousin Vanya. Unlike him, we actually had a White Russian Army boss during the Russian Civil War, so we're anti-communists to the core. Vanya has always used us as prison guards, and we're kinda bored with our current role. Andreyka's been a lot busy lately, having to put down Mongoliya's rebellion. Me? I patched Filippiny up and sent him to Yaponiya's house. Isn't he so cute?

By the way, your friend in the sailor suit was right about me. (giggles) I do have a mommy complex because I've been taking care of Vanya after he kicked Kipchak's ass in Kulikovo. Not exactly, but I became a part of him in the aftermath of the Siberian conquests. You could come and visit us anytime. We'll give you any kind of milk, like cow, goat, horse, even yak milk.

Here's Andrei's bit in our letter: Vengriya, please be careful of what you're doing. You could be easily maimed and hurt, though you're tough to beat. Sealand's back in his fort, but Anya's gonna go help repair it since it was burnt down. We also wrote to Frantsiya and asked if he can teach us about cuisine and romance. Frantsiya said that Zolotaya Orda would have been better off perverted like him than being an insane freak.

Anastasia Stroganova (Western Siberia)

Andrei Stroganov (Eastern Siberia)

* * *

><p>Er...Siberian Twins?<p>

*Hic* Hahahahaaa...twins...pffttt.

Oh, I blew him up and lit his house on fire! Hahaha~ Officials got worried and all "NUUUU ROOSIIYAAAAAAAAA" And ordered soliders to pull out of Spain and...wherever else they were. *hic*

Oh, cool, anti=communumismem..COOL. Haha.

Thats good you helped...whats their name..Filipply..meh. *hic*

Uh, he and I aren't exactly friend he just kinda *hic* looks up to me? I dunno..He calls me Big sis.

Oh, thanks for the offer! Milk is *hic* cool.

Ahh, I got a broken arm cause a support beam fell on me, BUT I'M GOOD MO FOS!WOOOOOOOO

...ALL THOSE NAMES ARE HURTING MY HEAD.

AM I DISLEXIC? IS THAT SPELLING RIGHT?

BEER!

Drunk!Lizzie

* * *

><p><em>Um...alright. Please try not to let your letters get so long? It's makes it more tedious to make replies.<em>


	351. Nicaragua 42 & Managua 11

LIZI!

I WANT MY GODDAMN TEQUILA! WE GOTTA CATCH UP WITH PAPI!

I WANNA BURN SOMETHING!

WOO!

Sia

* * *

><p>SIAA!<p>

THIS SANGRIA IS AMAZING! OH *hic* MY GOD

WOOOOOO~! CATCHIN' UP!

Burn some flagehsh *hic* Got plenty!

WOOOOOO~

Drunk!Lizzie

* * *

><p>Licia,<p>

Y-yeah, I'm fine... ehehe...

Yeah, I think it is... sí let's go somewhere else...

Diego

* * *

><p>Diego,<p>

If you're sure...

Okay. C'mon~ We can go sit and talk behind that bunker over there.

Licia

* * *

><p><em>I imagining them holding hands~ Heheee~ TEQUILAA~! And yet all of us writing are under-age xD<em>


	352. Spain 173

LIZZIE~!

DRUNK BUDDIES~! *hic*~

OHhhhhh~! Tequila~ I found us some *hic* tequilaaaa~! CHUG~!

WE FUCKING WON~! I LOVE YOU, BESTIE~! *hic*

FUCK YOU, RUSSIA~! *hic* ahahahah~!

I AM SO DRUNK~! *hic* Ahahaha

I'm sleeeppppyyyy...so sleepy...*hic*

NO~! MORE ALCOHOL~! *hic* AHAHAHA

LOVVVIIII~WOVI~MUFFINNNN~! WHERE ARESSS YOU?~~! *hic*

Spanano~! *hic*

* * *

><p>SPANANO~!<p>

YUS DRUNK BUDDIES! *hic*~

AWESOME! *chugging*

A-*hic*MAZING! WOOOO~!

YESSS, WOOONNN~! I LOVE YOU TOO BUDDIE~!

YEYEEAAAAAHHH *A string of drunken swears in Hungarian*

I feel like I could go. ALL. DAY, MAN. WOOO~! *hic*

LOOOOOOVIIIIINOOO! OOO! AUSSIE, JOIN USS C'MON! AWW DON'T BE A BUZZ KILL! *hic*

Lizzeeehehe!

* * *

><p><em>I swear this might call for M rating xD<em>


	353. Australia 87

Elizaveta,

Okay, well, since you're on pain meds, don't overdo it with the alcohol, okay? I don't want you ODing and mixing the two, okay?

Yeah, exactly-I'm waiting for Toni to pass out-he's been fronting for awhile now, I'm sure it'll catch up with him.

Oh, he'll hate it. Wonder if he's gonna go to the meeting tomorrow...?

N-no! Someone has to keep you guys under control!

A-all right...just don't get too drunk...

Aussie...

* * *

><p>Aussie~!<p>

AHH, ISH JUST DRUGS, WHO CARES?~

*hic* Nah nah, no ODing! I'm to *hic* smart and sexy for that stuff!

He eh, said he was sleepy, but hm...-*hic*

I KNOW IIII WILLL~!

AWW, WHY NOT? YOU BUZZ KILL! DRIINKK~!

*hic* Lovee youu Budddyyyy

Lizzieee

* * *

><p><em>Doc Uploader got rid of my epic very elognated Nu...- I think I'll take a break either and finish up tha chapter for my other fic..Hm~ I'm suprised that story has gotten 100 reviews- and it's an acctually story! :O<em>


	354. Nicaragua 43 & Managua 12

Woo!

I gots mai tequila! I'm already on mai 6th shot...

GIMME SUM SANGRIA~

Tipsy!Sia

* * *

><p>Saaaannnggrriiiaaaaa~!<p>

Ohohohooooo~

*hic* I'M SO DRUNK YEWEEEESSEEH!

Oooo...

RAINBOW COLORSSS!

Drunk!Lizzie

* * *

><p>Licia,<p>

A-alright.

Diego

* * *

><p>Diego,<p>

_Sigh._ I wish they would stop yelling like drunkards- oh wait..

they are. Still it's bleeh.

So..you think things will go smoothly here for a while now that this is all over?

Licia

* * *

><p><em>It isss, I imagine them like sitting on boxes or something and Licia forgetting to let go of his hand xD Ah, I haven't. My family is just...i dunno. They'll have one or two but it doesn't get beyond that.<em>


	355. Siberia Twins 2

Vengriya, have you been drinking?

have you broken into Prussia's beer closet and stole a few bottles of beer? Please don't wreck your house again, or you'll have to change address when you buy a new home. Again. And now, we secede from Rossiya and become our own independent nation!

Andrei says, and I quote, "Damn that French nation! All he taught us was being a pervert! Man, I'm having nightmares of a perverted, alive version of Zolotaya Orda, but to actually suggest that, moron!" You should do the same thing to Cousin Natalya's house if she goes nuts again.

Andrei Stroganov (Eastern Siberia)

Anastasia Stroganova (Western Siberia)

P.S.: Vanya was pissed off when we change our last names. We used to share the Braginski name until we declared our independence.

* * *

><p>MAAAYYYBEEH~!<p>

NO! I'M IN SPAIN CELEBRATIN'! OI! SPAINN GIMMEH MORE SANGRIA!

*hic*Not at home hehehe~ So home is sa- wait...I live in Budapest.

and Budapest got bombed...

FFFFFFFFFF IM HOMELESSSSSSSSS!

Damn it! Hajléktalan...hajléktalan...vagyok hajléktalan! Wahaaa Miérrrrrrtttttt?

Uh..yeah..*hic* d-do ya even haz a population?..*hic*whatever...

FRANCEY? *hic* FRANCEY IS AMAZING!

...A *hic* whaa?

I am lost in this convoooosation...hwehhee.

*hic*

Drunk!Elizaveta

P.S. -...S-So *hic* you're new name is *hic* a food?...Smart..


	356. Spain 174

LIZZIE~!

FUCKK~! *hic* IMMA JUMP OFF THIS HERE BALCONY~! *hic* WHEEE~! JUMMPPPPPP

Eheheeh *hic* burrrnnnnnnn Russian flag burrrrnnnnnn *hic*

H-Hey Lizzie, gimmie somma dat Sangria *hic* I haven't had *hic* 'nuff *hic* stuffs ta drink *hic*

BUDDY LOVEEE~~! *hic*

LOVIII~! I LOVE YOU~! WHERE ARE YOU? *hic*

Ouuf. I tripped...ahahah *hic*

Spananao~ *hic*~!

* * *

><p>Spananananannnnaannna...o<p>

OMGGGGGG YESSSS! A BALCONY!

WE BE DECK DIVING BIZHEEDH! *hic*

Buurnn! AHAHAHA! Nothing Like *hic* BURNIN ON A BEEAACHH! HAHAHA!

Okayae! Hereeee! *hic*

BBBUUUDDDYY LOOOVEE!

IIII *hic* KNOW HERE HE IIISS~!

Heheheee~

Haaa. You a *hic* klutz!

Drunk!Lizzie~!

* * *

><p><em>Yes...where <strong>is<strong> Romano? xD_


	357. Australia 88

Elizaveta,

J-just what the hell are you two doing...? God you both are so fucked up right now...Because you two are good friends, I'm staying here to keep an eye on you two.

Well, get him to sleep...?

Or drink more...whatever suits your alls fancy...

I'll have a beer...kay?

I love you too, girly

Aussie

* * *

><p>Aussieee!<p>

WATCHYA THINK I'M DOIN?~

Celebraatinn~! *hic*

Not fucked up- O-*hic*kay maybe Tonio ish-*hic* but I'm not! Just HAPPEH~!

Oh? WHEEEREEE aree youuu? I don't*hic* see you..

DRUNKING IS FANCEYYY *hic*

GOOD~! No being a stiff Hehe!

I BARF RAINBOWS OF LOVE FOR YOUUUU

Or is that..*hic* just beer?...*hic*

Mhhh,

Drunk!Lizzie


	358. Prussia 2

Ksesesesese! I'll tell Francis to keep his hands offa Roddy.. You like me, huh? Never thought I'd hear you admit it! Ksesesesesese! What the hell? You are never gonna finds and Feliks in a closet together! Besides we all know Finland has a closet crush in me...

H-how did you know I was smirking? o.O Ksesese, Yea I am straight to the point! He's getting wasted..! And he didn't call us? WTF! Yeah.. Everyone's been betting on us for millennia now.. I'm making quite a bit of cash, actually. Bonus! Yush! Ksesese, I'm tired. I'm at Alfred's house in Texas and it's 12:35 and I gotta go to bed~ Night Liz

Very smooth awesome move that was: breaking your arm ;)

Gilbert Beillschmidt ALL HAIL THE AWESOME ONE! :D

* * *

><p>G-GILLLYYY!<p>

*hic* A-AHAHAHA! HIII~!

GOOD! YOU KEEP THE PERVERT *hic* FROM TOUCHIN' ANYONE AT ALL!

OI! NOT LIKE YOU DON'T *hic* FEEL THE SAME! ...ya do, right? *hic*

H-Hahaha! Iff youuu saaayy-*hic* sooo~!

WAAA? I DON'T REMEMBER HEARING *HIC* THAT!

B-Because you always *hic* smirk.

YAA. I'm *hic* with him now though...-WE'RE DECK DIVING!

YOU MAKIN MONEY OFF ME? I *HIC* HAVEN'T GOTTEN CRAP!

Texas? *hic* Don't, *hic* hump anything. It's Monday, not *hic* Wensday

IT HAPPENED WHEN I BLEW UP *hic* THE RUSSIAN! And *hic* burned his house!

Yah Yah *hic* Hail the..whatever,

Drunk!Lizzie

* * *

><p><em>Oh God she is so drunk...<em>


	359. FinlandEstonia 10

_Ah, no Romania has still been writting letters, so I'm sorry but you can't have the character. Also yes a lot of yaoi in other fandoms just don't make sense and is kind of forced so I just don't go for it. and Kissing + Spit = NO._

* * *

><p>Hi Liz,<p>

...OK. No, no, no! You've misunderstood me. I offhandedly mentioned that I wanted the Nordics to like me. Not that I 'suck up' to them. I am nice to people! You're twisting my words like Russia does! R-russia...

Anyway I'm a Baltic State because the really tall guy with the creepy smile took over me, Lithuania, and Latvia. And called us the Baltics. I don't want to be know like that. I get along with Finland. He's like my family. Me and the other Baltics aren't even related.

Just As Sad,

Eduard

* * *

><p>*hic* Edduuuu,<p>

I am not *hic* twitchin' words! Sounded like you wanted the *his* Nordics to like you *hic* to get in good with *hic* Tino~

I JUST BLEW RUSSIA UP I AM NOT RUSSIA

Ehh O-*hic*-kay?

BUT IF HE'S LIKE FAMILY WHY YOU WANT HIM?

SOOOO?*hic*

Dizzy,

Drunk!Lizzie

* * *

><p><em>Eh, Possibly. but that reason is good enough for me. Okay, go ahead, Turkey is yourss<em>


	360. Turkey 1

_No, like I said before Romania is still writting letter. Sorry. Turkey is always good for insults though, right?_

* * *

><p>Hungary,<p>

Just checking if you still exist. Unfortunately you do. Weren't you a boy before?

Turkey

* * *

><p>FFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUU SADIQ<p>

Unfortunately? Ohoho! Saayssss you.

*hic* My existance is preety sweet right now. *hic*

NAHH ALWAYS HAD BOOBS! GOT WHAT YOU CANT HAVE, HA!

Drunk!Lizzie


	361. China 21

Aiyah Elizabeta aru. Did Russia scare you away?

Actually, I just got to his house aru.

Sigh.

China

Yao Wang

* * *

><p>Yaoooo,<p>

NAH. I BURNED HIM LIKE A *censored because I have no clever swear*

Watchya mean? I burned the *hic* house to a crisp.

HAAHAA~!

I'm getting...sleepy..

Drunk!Lizzie

* * *

><p><em>Aha okay, didn't matter to me either way. Yaaaayy new friendship~ What an odd one it is. I am doing well for Hungarian foreign relations~ xD naah<em>


	362. Osaka 4

Eh? I heard from China oji that Russia-san is really big and scary. How did you get out almost unharmed?

I do admire you for your strength.

It's good that the Russian soldiers are leaving. But how did the Chinese get into all this?

Osaka

Honda Kisa

* * *

><p>Kisa,<p>

He is SO CREEPY AND STALKER ISH WITH *hic* PURPLE EYES OF CREEPERNESS

ahaha~! I simply...*hic* ran, after the explosion. Hehe.

Thank you! I like *hic* compliments.

I'm not sure *hic* Think the officials sent em without Yao-yao's consent! hahahaa~

..._Yawn...Sleepy..._

Drunk!Lizzie

* * *

><p><em>and her role model replies drunk...how responsible xD<em>


	363. Japan 4

Elizaveta-san,

Are you alright? You seem slightly unfocused. Perhaps you need some recovery items? I have sent same along with this letter, please use them to recover your health.

You stated that the war had ended, is that true? That is good news. I would not let my guard down so easily though, so I would not scrap my secret weapon. Amnesty has been broken before.

Dizzy? Elizaveta-san, please be careful! It is easy for somebody to sneak up on a dizzy nation, war ended or not. Please take good care of yourself.

Honda Kiku

* * *

><p>Kikuuu~!<p>

Hehee...

Nah, I'M SMASHED KIKZ!

Aww..Thank you *hic* I'll give 'em to soldiers!

YESSSS IT HASS WOOOOOOOOOO~! *hic*

Ahh..*hic* secret weapon..*hic* I would NEVER DO SUCH A THING!

Baahh, I'm HUGNARY! I'll be fine...

..ehhh..

Lizzie


	364. Czech Republic 36

Dear Lizzie,

I'm glad it's over! Don't worry, it's not like I'm attached to the guy. Besides, he'll be fine after a while...I think...right?

So how are you now that everything is done? I hope you didn't get too badly hurt. How's Spain?

-Sva

* * *

><p>S-Svaaaa,<p>

Hm...*hic* Me too! Hehe..._Yawn._

Yes..simply...in the hospital *hic*

I. am. AMAZING!...ly drunk and *hic* tired..heheee~

Broken arm, that's all!

Spain..eehh, I'll *hic* check just how bad *hic* later...mhh...

He's drunk too *hic* soo...

Love,

Lizzie


	365. Nicaragua 44 & Managua 13

SCREW THESE SHOTS! I'M DRINKING THE WHOLE BOTTLE!

WOOO!

Drunk!Sia

* * *

><p>WE'RE SUPPOSED TO DRINK WITH SHOTS?<p>

PPFFFFFFFF*hic* Didn't know that~ Hehe...

YAAAAYY~!

Eh...do you feel...*hic* kinda sleepy?

Drunk!Lizzie

* * *

><p>Licia,<p>

...Si.. they really are drunkards, aren't they?

Well, I think everything should go back to normal now...

Diego

* * *

><p>Diego,<p>

Yep...Oh well.

I sure hope so. I don't think I can take anything beyond normalcy for a while..

I hope things are just stable for a while. Personally and with the countries.

..though, m-maybe some things _could_ change...*mumbling*

Licia

* * *

><p><em>Awww Licia too~ They are such novices at love xD Apparently soo- girl scout leader? PFFFTTTT xD No offence thats kind of pathetic of them. Ahh I haven't watched abridged stuff in forever! Used to watch Naruto abridged and DBZ abridged<em>


	366. Spain 175

LIZZIE~!

IMA FLY~! FLY LIKE DAH FUCKIN WINDD~! HAHAHAAHAHAHA *hic*

DECK DIVIN' INTO WATERRR *hic* O~oh~ pretty birdy...I wannanana *hic* follow it~ follow the butterfly *hic* follow the butterfly *hic* follow the butterfly *hic* trlalalala~

BURNNN DAMMIT BURNNNN~! *hic* BURN FASTER YOU *hic* DAMN *hic* COMMIE FLAGG THING *hic*

Yayyy~! *hic* Sangria~ Imma chug *hic* this here bitch down so *hic* fuckin' *hic* fast...ahahaha.

BUUUUUUDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYY LOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEE~! *hic*

OHHHH~! YOU DO? *hic* Do tell~! *hic*

hehehehehehe~ *hic*

I is a klutzzz~!

H-hey *hic* Lizzie...? *Hic* w-why's the world spinnin' like a *Hic* merry go round? *hic* ughhhh

Spananano~! *hic*

* * *

><p>SPANANANANOOO~!<p>

YES! BECAUSE *hic* WE CAN SOOO FLY!

NOOO AUSSIE MY ALCHOHOL!

BIRDY? IS IT PIERRE? OR MR. PUFFIN?

Butterfly? YEEEEESSSS FOLLOW IT!

*hic* HAHAHA~! Bon fire of RUSSIAN FLAGSS!

GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO!

! D: :o D

Yesh.

The back door.

*Hic*

I dunno~! hhehe, it's fun!

uuff...

Drunk!Lizzie

* * *

><p><em>Ohhh, just...how are they not passed out by now?<em>


	367. Nicaragua 45 & Managua 14

I DIDN'T KNOW UNTIL NOW! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!

OI! BAR GUY! GET ME ANOTHER BOTTLE! NO! I DON'T WANT A SHOT! I WANT THE DAMN  
>BOTTLE!<p>

nooooo... I *hic* don't feel sleepy at aaaalllll...

Drunk!Sia

* * *

><p>Siiiaaaa~<p>

I DON'T EITHER! *hic* AHAHAA!

YES, MOAR BOTTLES! NAOW

WHOLLEEE BOTTLESSSS~

ahaaa, Yaaayyy~ I do...I'll ignore it!

Drunk!Lizzie

* * *

><p>Licia,<p>

neither can I..

u-um, like what?

Diego

* * *

><p>Diego,<p>

I-I..um,...*shouting in the backround*

N-Nothing! Hehehe~

haha...

Licia

* * *

><p><em>I would have foud that terrifying as a kid...-POLLAANNDDOOO! Ooo, cool. I'm not Hungarian, at all. So as to why I'm Hungary just doesn't make sense. HALF ITALIAN. DERP DERP. Thankya Romano~ Ooo, raining? It's just boring up here. Ahh *has been to Florida before* Wooo~!<em>


	368. Australia 89

Lizzie,

Give me the alcohol. You and Antonio have had way too much, okay? I don't want you two getting alcohol posioning, especially since the two of you aren't in tip-top shape as it were.

Of course Toni's fucked up! So are you!

Now. Give. Me. The alcohol.

Look, I had a beer-now hand over what you have, kay?

...Y-you "barf rainbows of...love...for me...?" THE HELLL? That's just beer! EW! Lizzie!

GO TO BED

Aussie

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

AWWWW. WHYYYY?

No we *hic* haven'tt...

We're nations! We don't get alchohol poisoninggg! *hic*

I think...

I don't wannaaaa...

You stiffy.

I WAS JOKIN! *hic*...m-mostly.

NO. I'MA GO TO THE BEACH!

Drunk!Lizzie


	369. Prussia 3

God Lizzie! You're are gonna have a serious hangover tomorrow!

I'll split my winnings with you~! Toni, Romano is worried about

you! Don't die, man, we need you! Texas, don't hump my Lizzie! That's my job! Yes,burn that bastards house! KSESESSESESESE, not the whatever! THE AWESOME ONE!

Prussia

* * *

><p>Gillbooooo~<p>

YAAY MONEY! *hic*

N-Not like you haven't *hic* gone to a meeting hungover before. *hic*

Would it *hic* comfort ya to know that *hic* Aussie is tryin ta take my beer?

Ahh- I know he is. BUT SPAINNOO IS WITH ME! He ish *hic* safe.

I AM A WOO-MAANN.

WAAAAHHH TEXAS WHERE HE BE?

...*cough* *hic* s-sure. Your job...whatever. *hic* ...

I DID AND IT WAS AMAZING! *hic*

FINE. THIS AWESOME THAT IS PRUSSIA, KAY?

*hic*

Drunk!Lizzie


	370. Nicaragua 46 & Managua 15

I THINK I JUST DRANK ALL OF THEIR TEQUILA!

WAIT! WHY AM I YELLING?

OH HEY, IS THAT PAPI OVER THERE? HI PAPI! FLY! FLYYYYYY~~~!

WAH! GIMME BACK MY BOTTLE GRANADA! WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?

Drunk!Sia

* * *

><p>SIAAA~!<p>

SWEEEEEEETT! YES.

I DONT KNOW WHY ARE YOU? *hic*

YESSS! COME DECK DIVE WITH US! *hic*

NOOO GRANADAAA YOU EVIL JUST LIKE AUSSIE!

Drunk!Lizzie

* * *

><p><em>Licia,<em>

_what's that shouting?... why is Granada here? wait... if Granada's here than that means..._

**_Oi Baby brother~ I didn't know you were here with your girlfriend~_**

_...dammit, Javiero's here..._

_Diego_

* * *

><p>Diego,<p>

Eh? Granada? So-

...

_Sigh. _

What do you want, **Leon**.

Licia

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS! NOTICEE~!<strong>

_**IF IN BOLD AND ITALICS = Leon(AKA Javiero) is talking**_

_If just Italics= It is Managua(Diego) talking_

Nothing ever needs to make sense! Hahaha~ Really? I been in...4 states- no 5! I was in Georgia for an hour...xD


	371. Spain 176

LIZZZZZZZIE~!

OHMAIGOD YES! FLY FLY FLY FLY ~! AHAHAHAHAHAHAA *hic*

AUSSIE GIMMIE SOMMA DAT ALCOHOLA SANGRIANESS~! NAOOOO~! *hic*

I...I dunno. *hic*

FOLLOWED. Wait *hic* Imma at a beach *hic* IMMA GO SWIMMINGGGG

*hic*

Not the front door...?

*hic*

FUNNN~! Ahaha...u-ugh...my tum-tum hurts...

uufff...*hic*

Spanano~! *hic*

* * *

><p>Spanaaannoooo~<p>

FLLLYYYYYYYY!~

NNNOOOOAAH HE TRYING TO TAKE AWAY THE ALCHOHOOLL

*hic* YAAAYY BEACH! SWIMMING!

Just keep *hic*swimming just keep swimming...

NOPE! Back door for implied *hic* stranger danger.

awww...Let it out bud! *hic* I did!

Drunk!Lizzie

* * *

><p><em>And that's all the explanation we need~<em>


	372. Australia 90

Elizaveta,

Hand it over. Don't make me tackle you to get the stuff?

Yes we do! Al had it last month when he and Russia got into a drinking contest!

Give it.

NO! NO BEACH FOR YOU!

Aussie

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

TRY ME! I CAN TAKE YA~!

I JUST TOOK RUSSIA *hic*

W-Well that's *hic* just Alfie!

If I give it *hic* can I haz Beach?

YES BEACH

Drunk!Lizzie


	373. Prussia 4

Aussie get her beer! Then give it to me!

It is my job dont whatever me!

I'm actually having hangover now I'm surprised I can write this morning~

Prussia

* * *

><p>Gillbo~<p>

NOO AUSSIE, MY BEERRR WAAHH!

If you're *hic* hung-over why you want BEER?

Oh yes- because is this the *hic* one job you take seriously?

I'm *hic*...mehh I don't even remember what I was gonna say *hic*

AHAHA~! I'M ONA BEACH!

Drunk!Lizzie


	374. China 22

O.o I-I see aru.

I can see that.

Why are you drunk aru?

China

Yao wang

* * *

><p>Well *hic* yes. You are not BLINDDD~!<p>

BECAUSE WE WOONNNN SPAIN ISH FREEE~!

Hehehe...

Want some beer?

Drunk!Lizzie


	375. Osaka 5

(shutters) Creepy.

Well that's good. Are you hurt?

Aw, I wonder why they would do that.

Take a nap Hungary-san.

Osaka

Honda Kisa

* * *

><p>Yeeeepp.<p>

N-Nope! Juusttt drunk~! Hehehe

I dunno either~! hehee

I..dehh, maybe *hic* later!

Drunk!Lizzie


	376. Czech Republic 37

Dear Lizzie,

Why are you drunk? Don't do anything stupid on me! Did Gilbert give you too much beer? How did you get drunk in a hospital? Why is Spain drunk too?

Be safe,

Sva

* * *

><p>Svaa~<p>

Drunk because WE WOOONN~!

Nah, he isn't here...aw.

Drunk in a hospital? I'M ON THE BEACH!

Because we won his independenncee~

I will,

Lizzie


	377. Japan 5

Elizaveta-san,

Ah.. the celebration party? You have my congragulations. Please watch your alcohol intake, however. The last time you got very intoxicated, we had to take some drastic measures.

And please ensure the soldiers use them properly.

I know you would not, but others may, thats all. Er, I'm sending some pills for you're hangover the next day. Please remember to invest in a bucket.

Honda Kiku

* * *

><p>Kikuu,<p>

More like celebration rampage. Except we happy! Not mad.

Ahhh, baaahh you worry to much! Alchohol poisoning won't kill meee~

I wiiilll~

Oooo~! You're so thoughtful Japaann. I love you buddyy~ Thankss.

I invested in the beach!

Lizzie


	378. Texas 23

Elizaveta,

Sorry for not writing you sooner, been busy.

Hope you heal soon.

Really they can, wow.

Amanda

* * *

><p>Amandaaaa~<p>

That's okayy!

Ahh, I don't feel much of anything right naow, I'm drunk! Hahaha~

I feel it wearing off though.

Heheee~ WOOOOOOOWWW

Tipsy!Lizzie


	379. Prussia 5

Exactly! It's the one job I take seriously! And it's my only job so... Yeah!

Ksesesesesese Liz how did you end up on a beach and why aren't I there?

Prussia

* * *

><p>Gilbooo<p>

Pffftt. Your only job. Nice to know that you still have _some_ responsibility.

Otherwise things may be boring. Very very boring.

Ohhh, I don't know...My and Spain followed a..butter-fly-thing here...

Yeah, good question. Why _aren't_ you here?

GET OVER HERE!

Liz

* * *

><p><em>I think she's sobering up guys...I expect her blacking out soon..<em>


	380. Nicaragua 47 & Managua 16

I WANNA FLY!

GRANADA! STOP IT! I WANTS MAI TEQUILA BOTTLE!

I DUNNO WHY I'm YELLING!

Drunk!Sia

* * *

><p>OOWWWW SIAAA!<p>

You're hurtin' mah head!

Ufff...I'm starting to feel a headache coming on...

Naahh stop fighting with Granadaaa...

* * *

><p><em>...Javiero...leave. Now.<em>

**_aw, there's no need to act tough in front of your girlfriend~_**

_...she's not my girlfriend. Why are you and Granada here anyway?_

**_Because we were originally gonna fight, but we came late. And since I don't like being near the bitch, I decided to see what my baby brother was doing~_**

_...you're older than me by a year in human years..._

**_aw, you people are boring. I'm gonna go annoy that stoic dude now~_**

* * *

><p>...Yes, leave. Please.<p>

Ah...y-yeah..not a girlfriend...*mumbling*

OI? YOU CALLIN ME BORING?

BETTER WATCH IT, _**LEONN**._

Oh- ..Wait who? Kecskemet?

Licia

* * *

><p><em>AAAMMAAAAZZZIINNGGG :O WE HAVE A BREAK THROUGH!<em>


	381. Romano 69

_Ahh, alright then, Yayy this fic is loved! I still think I'll stop at like..400-450. I'm thinking other projects should be developed; and hey, all good things gotta come to an end?_

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

Has the war ended yet? I'm getting restless of fucking staying in my house..

Sorry I haven't written in a while, the bloks around the Italies' house caved in from the damn war.

I don't hear any fighting outside.. Feli is fucking being a wuss and crying since he can't hear potato bastard outside.

What happened?

Love,

Romano

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

A-aha. Ended, yes. Officials pulled the troops out..owww myy heaaddd...

That's okay Lovi~ Spain and I were wondering where you were though! We-re...preetttyy drunk, hahaha~

Ooo..and a bit sleepy too..heeee~

I don't think..soldiers ever started for Italy.._Yawn_.

Aww..tell him Mama Lizzie will make sure everything is okay. Luddy is a strong guy he's fine.

Eh- I bombed Russia, personally. Theb lit his house on fire, flew back to Madrid, and partied with Toni for hours..ahahaa...

L-Lovee~

StillTipsy!Lizzie


	382. Taiwan 35

Lizzie,

Ah, yes, I got off easy~

I brought about two thousand survivors from Budapest back home to Taiwan~ I feel somewhat I'm kidnapping them, since I'm traveling so far with all of them.

If the war has dwindled down, just tell me to send them back free of charge.

And no problem..

Love,

Taiwan

P.S. Should we let Belarus go yet..?

* * *

><p>Waaannn~<p>

Aha..Yeah.

Oh Thank you so much Taiwannn. I would have hated myself if they got hurt- Eh, as long as you were hospitable I doubt they'll think of it that way..

Yep, things are done..You can send them back home. I'll start rebuilding.

_Yawn_.

So...sleepy..hn...

Love,

Lizzie..

P.S.- Naahh...


	383. Vietnam 8

Eliza,

Meh, I couldn't get enough money to travel over to Hungary... Taiwan spent it all to send your people here.

Alrighty, that's good (=

Meh, how's your country? Is it still being bombed..? *sends more provisions*

Love,

Viet

* * *

><p>Viet,<p>

Nhhh..that's okay...things went off..with no problem...

I feel like Heracules right now..._Yawnnn..._

We'll,...get better...the debt..most likely will sky rocket now...mh...

To sleepy and tired to care...

Oh..thank you...zz...

Love..

Lizzie


	384. Texas 24

Elizaveta,

Make sure to take asprin and drink water.

Also, invite me next time you go out drinking.

Amanda

* * *

><p>Amanda...<p>

Mhh..okay..Kiku sent..some stuff for that...

_Yawn._ Okay...

Lizzie...


	385. Siberia Twins 3

Hey, Vengriya:

Congrats on your victory! I'm sure that you'd love to take a well deserved rest now. Would you like to go with us on vacation? We'll decide which place we should go, since we're itching to see other nations too. Sorry about Vanya though, he'll behave like that same little munchkin we saw back in the Middle Ages. Just out of curiosity: didn't you had a mommy complex when you took care of Italiya when he was little?

Anastasia Stroganova (Western Siberia)

(Here's Andrei's letter)

Privet, Vengriya:

Frantsiya's house is very nice! He taught us how to make those excellent baguettes and even introduced us to the wonders of love. I'm not sure what to do, but Anya's planning to test her newly acquired skills on Matvey. She told me that Matvey needs some love or something...I'd better tell Alfred that Anya meant no harm and that he should be grateful that there were two anti-communists in Vanya's house.

Andrei Stroganov (Eastern Siberia)

* * *

><p>Twins,<p>

Mhh..hii...

Thanks...

Em...No..I'm good..

Frantsiya...yeah...

..zz..

Lizzie


	386. Spain 177

L-Lizzie,

I'm *hic*...really...*hic* sleepy...*hic

Eheheh the sand *hic* stuffs *hic* looks comfeh...

Ehhhh night *hic* night...

Spana...

* * *

><p>Spainn..<p>

Me too..ufhaa..

It does..

Ohooo~

...Niight...

Liz..


	387. Australia 91

Elizaveta,

Well down goes one of you-are you gonna pass out now?

Yes, give me the alcohol and you can "Haz beach". Okay?

Just, be careful please. I'm staying here to keep an eye on you...okay?

Aussie

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

My. Head. Kills.

WHAT HAPPENED?

NAAAHHH~?

Where? WHERE ARE WEEE?

So Confused...My Head...

Lizzie


	388. Czech Republic 38

Dear Lizzie,

Okay...wait...so you WISH Gilbert was there?

Why are you at the beach? You should be resting, not getting drunk.

Beaches have never been a good experience for me.

-Sva

* * *

><p>Sva,<p>

What?

I wished Gilbert was where?

I got drunk?..Like, really really drunk? Oh Crap..

Ahhh my armm...pain meds must have worn off...

They haven't? How?

Lizzie


	389. Nicaragua 48 & Managua 17

Lo siento~

Eh... Granada can have it... I'm gonna go jump off that bridge over there. Maybe I can fly like Papi~

Drunk!Sia

* * *

><p>Sia,<p>

Granada can have what?

WOAH NO NO JUMPING OF BRIDGES!

Oww...-

SPAIN. CAN'T. FLY.

Is that why he's complaining his ass hurts?...

I'll see you at the meeting,

Lizzie

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sí that guy. Bye lovebirds~<strong>_

_...how the hell does he get dates?_

_Diego_

* * *

><p>I have no clue...<p>

Uh..hey..Diego?

I know you're still...hurting about the break-up and all with your boyfriend, but...

Do you think we could...go out, sometime?

Licia

* * *

><p><em>WOOOO YEAH LETS GO LICIA~<em>

_Also, this letters fic is ending at chapter 400. Sorry~ Don't think I'm disappearing off the face of the Earth though~_


	390. Prussia 6

You're right! It's my only job! God I gotta get a job... Who am I kidding? KSESESESESESESESESE!

I AM ON MY WAY! One question though! Why the hell am I yelling?

Gilbert

* * *

><p>Gil,<p>

Yes, you do need a job.

DON'T LAUGH SO DAMN LOUD!

My head kills...ow ow ow...

I don't know but cut it out!

I'm heading to the meeting so don't try and find me at...whatever beach this is.

Love,

Liz


	391. Romano 70

Elizabeta,

Agh, you went drinking without me..? Bastards. Lemme come with you next time..

Finally! About time the fucking war ended!

Eh, then why is the fucking hose caved in..?

Yeah, he'll be fine. Feli is crying is damn eyes out..poor guy.

Y-You bombed him? Personally? What the hell? Will that start another war?

Love.

Romano

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

I thought I remember seeing you here...

Didn't you feel up Toni? He keeps complaining about his ass.

IT DID! I KNOW~! HAHAHA~!- Owww...

Eh?..what hose?

Aw...poor Feli~

No, officials were too scared by such to attempt more fighting, at least for now. They sent order to retreate and end the war without Ivan's consent because he was incapasitated.

Love,

Elizaveta


	392. Taiwan 36

Hungary~,

Want me to send them back to Budapest for you..? Or is it still dangerous for you?

Do you want me to come and help? It'll be more fun with people you love to help.

Love,

Taiwan~

* * *

><p>Taiwan,<p>

No, you can send them back. Ahh, I'm starting to feel sick..

No No I'm okay. No need to.

Thanks though~

I am _not_ looking forward to this meeting...

Love,

Elizaveta


	393. Vietnam 9

Liz,

Awh. I know how that feels, to be so exhausted after a long fight..~

You deserve a long nap.

Love,

Viet

* * *

><p>Viet,<p>

Oh, I was tired? I bet...I barly remember beyond getting checked by the medic back in Madrid.

I got one I'm guessing? Hahaha

I don't like meetings.

THEY WILL BE SO CRAPPY!

At least I'll get to gloat that I blew up Ivan.

Love,

Liz


	394. Spain 178

OH HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! What the hell? Oi, *poke* Lizzie, why the fuck are we on a beach...Jesus Christ my head...

U-ugh, are those burning Russian flags around us...?

T-The hell happened last night...?

Elizaveta? Sweetie? You okay?

Antonio~

* * *

><p>Mhh, Antonioo,<p>

I don't know...owww..

I think we got...very, very happy drunk last night...

I remember something about a butterfly.

Yesss I'm okay, just a bad hang-over. STOP POKIN' ME!

Oww...- Ugh. We have a meeting...

Elizaveta


	395. Romania 18

Dear Liz,

Hmph. You've sure grown up from that annoying little kid I use to know. Congrats on your victory I guess...

From,

Romania

* * *

><p>Romania,<p>

Hm?

When did you suddenly start giving me compliments?

Ah whatever..I'm just glad for the peace right now...

Thanks, maybe you aren't a bitch after all~

From,

Liz


	396. Turkey 2

YOUUUU BEEEEETCH,

YOU HAVE ALCOHOL AND YOU DIDN'T FREAKIN' TELL? I'M COMIN' OVER THER AND YOU BETTER GIVE ME SOME OR I'M DECLARIN' WAR ON YOUR GIRLY ASS! Oh nevermind, I found so beer. But your still A BITCH!

Turkey

* * *

><p>YOU DEEEEEEECK,<p>

WHY WOULD I WANNA SHARE ANY WITH YOU?

YOU'RE A DEEEECK

NO. FUCK YOU. NO WAR, I'M DONE WITH WAR FOR NOT SO YOU CAN SCREEEEWWWWWW.

Good, drunk yourself to oblivion,

But a Bitch that could kick your ass Sweetie~

DEEECK,

Elizaveta


	397. Argentina 33

_Typo?_

* * *

><p>Hunny,<p>

I'm an evil genius...:D

Is that a threat?

Damn straight!

Anyway...how's everything with Russia? I heard about it, but I chose not to get involved. Is it over?

Tu amigo,

Argie

* * *

><p>Argie,<p>

That you are...

Whuut? I don't remember anything I did last night, chances are I was drunk when I wrote to you?

It is over. bombed him~ His officials made them retreat.

I is hero.

SUCK IT ALLLFREEEDDDD

Love,

Elizaveta


	398. Prussia 7

Gee, love you too, Liz. :)

I'm sorry I yell a lot okay!

Prussia

* * *

><p>Gil,<p>

Yeah yeah same here..my head, ow...

You should be sorry!

You of all people would know I get bad hangovers _...

Bah,

Love,

Liz


	399. Nicaragua 49 & Managua 18

Lizi,

...I have no idea what I was talking about...

and is that why my head hurts? No, wait... That's a hangover, nevermind.

Pfft, of course I know Papi can't fly.

Sia

* * *

><p>Sia,<p>

I don't either...

Yeah, hangover. Me too...ow..

...Wha...

I don't wanna go to the meeting FFFFFF

Lizi

* * *

><p>U-um, well... i-if you want to... I w-would love to actually...<p>

Diego

* * *

><p>Diego,<p>

R-Really?

Yeah..I'd really like that..

Oh, uh, on another note. Do we need to go to the meeting today too or...?

Love,

Licia

* * *

><p><em>AWWW, Tomatoo~! Yus, I shall never disappear...Until I get a job and a car. Then I would probably disappear a little...- I'd finally have a life xD<em>


	400. Australia 92 & Spain 179

Elizaveta,

You and Toni got drunk off your asses-no lie. It was funny. Then Romano showed up and things between he and Antonio happened and...yeah.

I've no idea where you are-you two wandered off to the beach-and then Lovino went after you guys.

Oh-the meeting's in an hour.

Aussie

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

Bahh, I bet...we sure do party...

I thought Lovino was still in Italy. Huh...

Things happened? or ..._things _happened?

Augh. Well, at least we're somewhere in Spain..

FFFFFFFFFF IT IS?

Lizzie

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

O-Ow...my ass hurts...really, really badly.

...wait a second...

OH FUCK! Lizzieeeeee~ MY MAN VIRGINITY~! WHAT THE HELL!

O-Owww my head...fuck. A butterfly...?

Yeah, freakin' awful hangover...I poked you once!

...fuck. A meeting...I dun wanna go.

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

...

A-AHAHAHAHAHAAAA! OHMAIGOD AHAHAAA~! OHHH NOW WHO'S THE MAN? Oh, Oh it hurts. Ahahahaaa~!

OI SPAIN. WHERE YO MANGINITY?

O RIGHT.

LOVI HAZ IT.

Ahaha..Oh, I dunno..screw butterflies.

Like Romano! AHAHAHAAAA~!

Oh, alright...We know who poked more than once though.

_Pfffttthahahahaaa~ _I'm sorry, I'm being such a bitch but..o-oh my God...

I don't either...Let's ditch. Maybe get you a doctor's appointment for that limp you have~

...Ohh don't give me that look, you know you love me~

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>ZI. END.<em>

_That was a great letter to end on...xD_

_This was soo much fun guys~ Thanks for joining me all the way thoughh~ Muwahaha._

_We sure had fun huh? Ahh, don't be down, maybe this isn't the last you'll hear of me._

_Or Lizzie._

_...We'll see._


End file.
